Relatos Salvajes
by Eishel Panakos
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico: tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. De loqueros y tragedias

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

* * *

 **Relatos salvajes**

 **Capítulo uno:**

De loqueros y tragedias.

" _Hay que estar en las duras y en las maduras"_

 **.**

– Lumos.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando una figura encapuchada abandonaba la sala común de su Casa y con sigilo, se internaba a través de los fríos y solitarios pasillos del castillo. Mantenía firme la varita frente a sus ojos para iluminar el camino, y constantemente miraba sobre su hombro, alerta.

Estaba por llegar a su destino cuando oyó unos pasos y el sonido de una capa siendo arrastrada. Rápidamente, apagó su varita y se escondió como pudo tras una armadura, vio pasar frente a sus ojos al profesor de pociones que iba mascullando por lo bajo palabras inteligibles.

Se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos más, hasta que dejó de escuchar las pisadas.

Salió de su improvisado escondite y se asomó al corredor para asegurarse de que el profesor Slughorn había desaparecido, una vez comprobado que no estaba, se afianzo un poco más la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, y sin volver hacer uso de su varita, retomó su camino casi corriendo de los nervios. No paró hasta que la imponente puerta de roble antiguo del despacho de la directora McGonagall, apareció frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Alohomora!

Tras sus palabras, siguieron mil crujidos y quejidos del viejo cerrojo, que le pusieron los bellos de punta por el ruido estridente que estaba ocasionando en todo el pasillo, con eco incluido, definitivamente aquello no estaba resultando ser la misión silenciosa y ágil que había planeado.

Finalmente, la puerta cedió unos centímetros, desvelando el interior del despacho que estaba más oscuro que un cielo sin estrellas, y se percibía un fuerte olor acre en el ambiente que le hizo encoger un poco la nariz.

Se coló en su interior y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Por un instante, hasta que su mirada se acostumbró a la penumbra, permaneció inmóvil en el umbral de la habitación. Cuando ya vislumbraba los contornos de los objetos y se cercioró de que allí no había nadie que pudiera reconocerle, fue que se atrevió de nuevo a conjurar un ' _Lumos_ '.

Sus ojos chispearon vibrantes analizando la estancia, buscando aquello que le tenía fuera de la cama tras el toque de queda y que podría ocasionarle muchos problemas. Paseó la varita frente a su mirada para ver mejor, múltiples rollos de pergamino descansaban encima de un conjunto de sillas más pequeñas, y sobre el escritorio, había frascos de tinta y plumas, por lo demás, todo parecía perfectamente ordenado.

Un gemino emocionado escapó de sus labios, cuando captó con la mirada lo que tanto ansiaba descansando sobre una pequeña mesa en la esquina más alejada del despacho. Se trataba de un cáliz de oro envejecido, similar al que se usó durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos solo que este, era bastante más pequeño y manejable.

Se acercó con tímidos pasos hasta él. Sonrió con emoción contenida al ver la débil llamarada azul que brotaba del cáliz, y los trocitos de pergamino que se removían inquietos en su interior.

Cada uno contenía el nombre de un alumno de Hogwarts.

Suspiró con alivio al comprobar _que era cierto_.

Minerva McGonagall estaba preparando una actividad para todos sus alumnos, y sería revelada al día siguiente durante el desayuno. La directora tuvo que dejar durante toda la noche que surtiera efecto el hechizo que había empleado para que se constituyeran los grupos de alumnos, entre los más afines y de forma objetiva, para poder llevar a cabo la actividad que estaba planeando sin altercados. Pocos sabían de este hecho, tan sólo algunos profesores y por supuesto, ningún alumno. Pero algunos tuvieron una pequeña ayuda y descubrieron el pastel, como la persona encapuchada que estaba en esos momentos allí.

Volvió a sacar la varita de su bolsillo y conjurando un hechizo de su propia invención, consiguió que frente a sus ojos seis trozos de pergaminos, pertenecientes a seis alumnos diferentes, se unieran por los extremos conformando un grupo.

Cualquiera que conociera un poco a esa persona, si estuviera allí en aquel momento afirmaría no haberle visto nunca tan feliz como en aquel instante. Lo había logrado, el hechizo había funcionado y ahora todo mejoraría.

Ellos seis estaban destinados a generar el cambio.

* * *

– Programa de rehabilitación para magos y brujas – Leyó Ginny en la portada del cuaderno de cuero marrón que sostenía entre sus pecosas manos – McGonagall ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza.

– Creo que es una buena idea, muchos necesitaran desahogarse y sobrellevar el duelo que ha ocasionado la guerra. Alabo la iniciativa – Contradijo la castaña mientras ojeaba el cuaderno.

Un año más, Hogwarts abría sus puertas a los magos y brujas que así desearan continuar con sus estudios, a pesar de que aquel año pocos fueron los que decidieron volver.

Muchos habían cambiado de colegio, otros decidieron hacer un parón en sus estudios para recuperarse de las secuelas y los más afortunados como Harry o Ron, tuvieron la oportunidad de comenzar a formarse como Aurores, aún si haber completado su formación académica.

Hermione tuvo esa oportunidad, pero declinó la oferta. Había preferido acogerse a la opción que le daba Minerva McGonagall como nueva directora de Hogwarts, de repetir año para poder presentarse a los EXTASIS.

La castaña quería conseguir sus objetivos por méritos propios, lo veía más justo y moral. Desde que era una heroína de guerra todos parecían besar el suelo que pisaba, y la oferta del Ministerio para que se formara en el ámbito que más le atrajera de sus Departamentos sin ni siquiera pasar los exámenes, le pareció de lo más ofensiva. Ella luchó en una guerra por muchos motivos, pero el principal era el ideal de un mundo con igualdad de condiciones para todos los magos y brujas, independientemente de su procedencia. Y que el Ministerio estuviera otorgándole a ella beneficios que a otros no, por el simple hecho de que sus acciones fueron más visibles que las de sus compañeros, le enfermaba. Así que, rechazó todo y volvió a Hogwarts para continuar donde lo dejó antes de que Voldemort sembrara el terror.

La castaña observó el movimiento a su alrededor, todos cuchicheaban sobre los cuadernos que habían aparecido sobre las mesas en cuanto tomaron asiento para el desayuno. La noche anterior durante la cena de bienvenida, apenas había prestado atención a sus compañeros, el viaje hasta el castillo había sido agotador, tanto física como emocionalmente, y agradeció que el discurso de la directora fuera breve y les dejara marchar a descansar.

Los alumnos de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff eran las más numerosas, tanto en viejos como nuevos alumnos, Gryffindor no ocupaba ni la mitad de sus asientos y mejor no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, que no eran ni la cuarta parte de lo que fueron, y además, mientras que las demás Casas se mantenían unidas, los alumnos de la Casa de la serpientes se dividían en grupitos separados, excepto por Draco Malfoy y un chico de pelo oscuro y larguirucho que se apellidaba Nott y recordaba como uno de los pocos alumnos que solían igualar sus notas, que parecían formar ellos mismo en solitario, su selecto grupo.

– ¡Chicos, por favor! – Comenzó la directora para captar la atención de todos los alumnos que andaban revueltos con los cuadernos – Veo que ya están empapándose con el programa de rehabilitación – Dijo satisfecha – Es una iniciativa que se ha decidido entre el Ministerio y Hogwarts. Después de los acontecimientos vividos, creemos que es muy importante crear lazos basados en el afecto y la confianza, encontrar apoyo en vuestros compañeros y que contéis con profesionales para ello – Paseó la mirada sobre los alumnos, estudiando sus reacciones antes de volver hablar – Y es obligatorio para todos, se cursará como una asignatura más, tendrán que acudir a consulta con un Sanador Mental dos veces en semana.

Un murmullo generalizado se instaló en el Gran Comedor, algunos conformes con la iniciativa y otros insultados por la idea de tener que visitar a un loquero. Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre ellas, la primera desconcertada y la segunda con fastidio.

– ¿Aún sigues pensando que esto es buena idea? – Apostilló la pelirroja a su amiga.

– Pensé que sería opcional – Dijo contrariada – No necesito airear mis trapos sucios frente a nadie – Masculló molesta, se le acababa de cerrar el estómago.

McGonagall se mantuvo imperturbable ante los comentarios y usando su varita para realizar un ' _sonorus_ ', continuó hablando con voz firme.

– Para evitar habladurías y prejuicios, las consultas tendrán lugar en el _Mundo Muggle_ , con lo equivalente allí a un Sanador Mental, un psicólogo – El murmulló cesó al instante, Minerva aprovechó para continuar ante el desconcierto de sus alumnos – La idea es, que puedan abrirse y hablar de lo que quieran: pasado, presente o futuro. Sois muy jóvenes y habéis pasado por mucho. Todos – Aseguró dejando su mirada caer más de lo necesario sobre la mesa de las serpientes, que eran los que más disconformes parecían con la idea – Quiero que todos pertenezcáis a la Casa de Hogwarts, y por eso se han formado grupos de cuatro y seis alumnos de forma heterogénea. No importa el color de sus corbatas, ni el sexo, ni la ascendencia, y mucho menos el lado de la guerra en el que estuvieran – El murmullo comenzó de nuevo entre las mesas que se miraban de unos a otros imaginando quienes serían sus compañeros de terapia – Tendrán sesiones grupales, porque como he dicho, lo que queremos es crear lazos y que puedan llegar a confiar los unos en los otros. Calor humano, comprensión y unión.

– He llegado a la conclusión de que McGonagall está borracha o bajo los efectos de un _Imperius_ – Soltó a bocajarro Ginny ganándose una mala mirada de Hermione – Es eso, o quién necesita el Sanador Mental es ella – Se defendió la pelirroja torciendo los labios.

– ¡Ginny, por Merlín! – Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

– ¿Y cómo iremos a las consultas? – Preguntó un Ravenclaw llamando la atención de las chicas.

– El Ministerio pondrá a nuestra disposición un trasladador para cada grupo, que estará programado para activarse cada vez que deban ir – Aclaró mientras se ajustaba las gafas en su picuda nariz – ¿Más preguntas? – Nadie hizo el ademán de querer hablar, probablemente aún no habían canalizado bien las palabras de la directora – Bien. Creo necesario recordar, que no pueden hacer uso de la magia durante sus sesiones con el psicólogo y además, deben evitar revelar información importante de nuestro mundo – Citó con suavidad, aunque con un tono autoritario que no pasó inadvertido para nadie – En los cuadernos que os hemos hecho llegar, podréis encontrar terminologías _muggles_ y cómo utilizarlas para sustituir las nuestras. Confío en que no tendrán problemas en entenderlas – Comentó recorriendo con la mirada, que asomaba por encima de sus gafas, el comedor de punta a punta. Como nadie le rebatió nada, sonrió satisfecha y unió sus manos al frente – Bien, en ese caso, vamos a pasar a ver cómo han quedado los grupos.

Todos vieron cómo se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores y de ella, tomaba un cáliz de oro del que brotaba una pequeña llama azul y lo colocaba en una mesa que había hecho aparecer junto al atril desde el que hablaba. Utilizando su varita, hizo desaparecer la llamarada y volvió a posar su mirada sobre los alumnos.

– En el interior de este cáliz, se encuentran todos vuestros nombres. He querido ser lo más objetiva posible y que se sintieran cómodos en sus consultas por ello, recurrí a un hechizo que se encargaría de constituir los grupos en función del nivel de compatibilidad entre sus futuros miembros – Sonrió – Comencemos.

McGonagall fue sacando del fondo del cáliz tiras de pergaminos, y leyendo en voz alta los nombres de los alumnos que iban formando cada equipo. Ginny golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa de forma repetitiva, mientras tenía apoyada su barbilla en la mano derecha, esperando escuchar su nombre. Hermione por otro lado estaba de los nervios, tenía las piernas cruzadas y movía con violencia su pie derecho de arriba a abajo.

– Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Ginevra Weasley – Ginny levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar su nombre – Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y… Draco Malfoy – Recitó la directora frunciendo el ceño durante todo el proceso.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la sala, todos habían contenido la respiración cuando el nombre de la castaña y el rubio fueron nombrados. Hasta ese momento, los grupos que se habían formado eran de lo más normales, cierto que en todos habían alumnos de todas las Casas, pero ninguno parecía tan dispar como el de la castaña y la pelirroja, además que era el grupo más numeroso en Slytherins.

McGonagall miró de forma furtiva a Hermione mientras cogía otro papel del fondo del cáliz. La chica se había quedado petrificada de la sorpresa, ya ni si quiera movía la pierna.

– Merlín, esto debe ser una pesadilla – Murmuró la castaña volviendo en sí y atusándose la indomable melena hacia atrás – Voy a cerrar los ojos, con suerte cuando los vuelva abrir, despertaré en mi mullida cama y todo se quedará en un mal sueño.

Y lo hizo, pero tras unos segundos volvió abrirlos y se encontró a una divertida Ginny.

– Sigues teniendo que ir al loquero con Malfoy – Comunicó socarrona la pelirroja.

– Gracias Ginny, por regodearte en mi miseria. Pensaba que tenerte allí conmigo sería una buena idea, ahora tengo mis dudas – Dijo mortificada.

– Te lo dije – Siguió regodeándose mientras se servía un café. De fondo seguía escuchándose la voz de la bruja mayor nombrando grupos – Esto del programa de rehabilitación era una idea de mierda.

– Pero en serio, ¿qué tengo en común con estos alumnos? – Habló con desconcierto la castaña – Por ejemplo: Luna Lovegood – Nombró lanzándole una mirada de reojo. La rubia estaba totalmente ausente y en su propia burbuja, parecía intentar coger entre sus dedos algún ser invisible frente a su rostro para luego reír sin explicación alguna – Reconozco que cuando llegué a conocerla un poco más durante la guerra, resultó ser una chica… maja. Pero no deja de ser extraña y exasperantemente irracional, no comprendo del todo muchas de las cosas que dice o hace, ¡como ahora mismo!, ¿qué está intentando cazar con sus manos? – Preguntó frustrada haciendo que la pelirroja también le mirara – No quiero ser prejuiciosa, pero la gente ya de por si la llaman _lunática_ , ¿quiere decir esto que yo también lo soy? – Cuestionó azorada la chica – ¡Somos compatibles según el maldito cáliz!

– Lovegood es una bruja peculiar, pero no está loca – Opinó Ginny imperturbable mientras se llevaba a la boca una tostada.

– No digo que lo esté, pero la gente lo piensa – Se defendió Hermione sintiéndose ahora un poco mal por haber sacado a relucir el feo apodo por el que llamaban antiguamente a la rubia – Vale, ¿y qué me dices de los chicos de Slytherin?, Blaise Zabini no sé ni quien es, y Theodore Nott es aquel chico solitario, pálido y larguirucho de la mesa de las serpientes.

Ambas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el susodicho y se toparon con las orbes azul claro del chico, que les miraban fijamente. Sin pestañear. Su rostro demacrado no se movía un ápice. Ni siquiera sonreía. Sus ojos eran tan claros que casi se confundían con el blanco del ojo. Daba la sensación de que era ciego. Ambas chicas quedaron perturbadas y apartaron los ojos rápidamente del chico. Podían sentir que aún les miraba y un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas dorsales de punta a punta.

– Es aterrador y… _raro_ – Afirmó Ginny volviendo a tomar su desayuno.

– No he cruzado palabra con él nunca, pero te puedo asegurar que lo único que tengo en común con ese chico son las notas – Afirmó Hermione para luego mirar comer a su amiga y rodar los ojos con exasperación – ¿Cómo puedes comer?, tengo el estómago hecho un nudo después de las palabras de McGonagall y tu pareces más hambrienta que nunca.

– Ya deberías saber, que a los Weasley _nada_ nos quita el apetito – Se defendió divertida mientras se metía en la boca su segunda tostada – Y con respecto al tal Zabini, se quién es. Es de tu edad. El típico guaperas, mujeriego y fanfarrón. Es insoportable – Apostilló señalando con la barbilla a un chico de piel oscura y porte elegante, que bromeaba con otros dos magos de corbata verde que no conocían.

– ¿De qué lo conoces? – Preguntó Hermione centrando la atención de nuevo en su amiga.

– Forma parte del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, o al menos antes lo hacía – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Ya sólo nos queda Draco Malfoy.

Totalmente sincronizadas posaron ahora sus ojos sobre el rubio. Lo observaron de la forma más discreta posible. El chico desayunaba tranquilamente ignorando que estaba siendo en aquellos momentos escudriñado por las dos Gryffindor. Se apreciaba un cambio en su aspecto. Había crecido unos centímetros, porque a pesar de que estaba sentado sobresalía entre los magos de su mesa, y estaba considerablemente más delgado, acentuando sus pómulos escarpados, aunque también podría influir su vestimenta oscura, su extraña mata de pelo no estaba perfectamente relamida hacia atrás como antaño, sino que estaba algo desordenada, cayendo algunos mechones sobre sus inexpresivos ojos grises.

Probablemente el que su familia cayera en desgracia, su padre estuviera en Azkaban y su madre recluida en Malfoy Manor por órdenes del Wizengamot, le habían pasado factura físicamente.

 _Y puede que también emocionalmente._ Pensó Hermione tragando en seco.

Porque el rubio sin previo aviso hizo contacto con sus achocolatados ojos. La castaña podía jurar y perjurar que nunca jamás había hecho eso antes. Mantenía con ella el mínimo contacto, y las pocas veces que se dirigieron la palabra, era para discutir e insultarse.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar algo más allá de su expresión altiva, pero no vio nada. Mantuvo la mirada imperturbable y por algún motivo irracional, la castaña tuvo que apartar los ojos. Parecía que era un requisito en la Casa de Slytherin el intimidar a la gente con la mirada.

– ¡Por Merlín y Morgana!, es que de él no hay nada que hablar – Aseguró Hermione retomando la conversación. Ya estaba bien de observar al rubio – Algo debí hacer en otra vida para merecerme semejante castigo. Tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta del Ministerio y ahora no estaría aquí atrapada en un grupo de rehabilitación con Malfoy.

–Hay que estar en las duras y en las maduras – Rio Ginny pinchando a su amiga – Además, a lo mejor te sorprendes. Según el hechizo de McGonagall, sois compatibles.

– Somos compatibles – Rectificó, incluyéndola en la ecuación – Con Lovegood, Nott y Zabini pienso que es un error del cáliz, pero en el caso de Malfoy es una tragedia – Le contradijo rápidamente.

– Hmm, huelo tu miedo – Aseguró socarrona la pelirroja.

– ¿Miedo de ese rubio oxigenado con ideales racistas? – Siseó la castaña – Miedo es estar en la esquina de la ducha mientras el agua sale helada. Eso sí que es terrorífico.

– Seremos tú y yo contra el mundo – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

– No sé si eso me consuela – Bufó.

– Odiemos personas juntas – Volvió a intentarlo la pelirroja sonriendo.

– No entiendo porque estás tan feliz. Vamos directas a un nido de serpientes, donde nuestra única posible aliada es una bruja que habla con animales inexistentes y su intensa mirada incomoda en igual o más medida que la de Nott – Dijo frustrada la Gryffindor provocando que su compañera solo riera con más fuerza – Ya estoy estresada y ni si quiera han empezado las consultas – De pronto, levantó la cabeza y miró con impotencia a Ginny – ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Harry y Ron? – La pelirroja volvió a encogerse de hombros pero en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa – ¡Para de una vez!, me estás exasperando – Pidió masajeándose las sienes.

– Si encuentras difícil reír por ti misma, estaré feliz de hacerlo por ti – Ofreció Ginny burlona.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntando a la pelirroja, conjuró un ' _silencio_ ' que cabreó en desmesura a la chica. Pero al menos ya no se oía su risa.

– Este grupo de terapia va a ser un calvario – Moduló para sí la castaña cubriéndose con las manos el rostro de pura frustración.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? :D

Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, más tarde de lo que pensaba, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Os traigo la nueva trama que os prometí al acabar 'La chica del pañuelo verde'. Este primer capítulo es meramente introductorio, para situarlas en la historia y que sepan cómo se va a desarrollar. Pretendo que los capítulos sean de las consultas y de algunas situaciones que se irán dando en el castillo. Tuve problemas a la hora de elegir un título, pero después de ver la película 'Relatos Salvajes', pensé que sería un buen nombre para lo que tengo planeado. Seguirá un hilo cómico y romántico, ¡espero no defraudar!.

¿Qué les parece la idea?, ¿quién habrá hecho trampa para que estos seis quedaran juntos en un mismo grupo?, ¿qué creéis que pasará cuando visiten al psicólogo?, ¿volverán muy loco al pobre psicólogo muggle?. Como ya intuiréis, vamos a tener romance de mis tres parejas favoritas :3

 **¡Espero todas vuestras opiniones y conjeturas mientras me muerdo las uñas de los nervios!**

 _Eishel Panakos_

PD: Fanfiction está fallando muchísimo últimamente, y aunque pongaçis la historia en alerta, puede que no os llegue la notificación de actualización o incluso, que ni si quiera aparezca que he actualizado el fic en los filters... así que hasta que se solucione el problema, estén atentas a mi perfil, porque pronto subiré el segundo capítulo, ¡para que no se pierdan ninguna actualización! ;)

PD1: cree un Facebook donde podrán encontrarme por el nombre de Eishel Panakos, aun no tengo muy claro que haré por allí, pero ahora en un principio, lo utilizaré para avisar de las publicaciones, viendo que Fanfiction no se arregla.


	2. Sesión 1: muggles, brujas y magos

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarle importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos salvajes**

 **Capítulo dos:**

Sesión 1: muggles, brujas y magos.

" _Diferentes, no raros"_

 **.**

– Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y la última vez que lo comprobé, era mentalmente sana.

– ¡Hola Hermione! – Dijeron a la vez Luna y Ginny, provocando que la castaña rodara los ojos con irritación. La primera lo había dicho con la inocencia que le caracterizaba, la segunda con sorna, y Hermione lo sabía.

Todo aquello le parecía una soberana tontería.

Era lunes, y se encontraban en la primera sesión terapéutica con el Doctor Anthony Bonham, un _muggle_ de mediana edad, con gafas, una calvicie incipiente y un bigote canoso, de rostro afable y con unas ganas sobrehumanas por hacerlos sentir cómodos para que hablaran.

Sin mucho éxito hasta el momento, cabe resaltar.

Hacía tres días que McGonagall dio la fatídica noticia de las terapias grupales. Ese viernes, gracias a Merlín, Gryffindor tuvo tan sólo clases con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, lo que fue un verdadero alivio, porque no tenían ni idea de cómo enfrentar a las serpientes.

Al finalizar la clase compartida con las águilas, Luna Lovegood se acercó a las chicas para confesarles lo feliz que estaba por compartir psicólogo con ellas, Hermione se preguntó cómo alguien podría estar contento sobre algo como eso, pero al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Lovegood y no tenía por qué tener necesariamente un sentido. Fue entonces cuando se reconoció así misma, que tendría que empezar a relajarse y no darle muchas vueltas a las cosas si iba a pasar tanto tiempo con la rubia, así que tras intercambiar una imperceptible mirada con Ginny, ambas mintieron y respondieron igual de emocionadas a las palabras de la chica. La conversación no fue más allá, porque en el momento que Luna comenzó a desvariar sobre ir a buscar _Torposoplos_ y demás animales imaginarios, Hermione desconectó y se escabulló con una mentira bien ensayada, dejando atrapada a una desconcertada Ginny con la rubia.

Puede que después de esto, la pelirroja estuviera un poco molesta, y la castaña conocía muy bien a su amiga como para poder asegurar, que en cualquier momento se vengaría.

Pero Ginny no hizo nada, al menos no durante el fin de semana.

Hermione y Ginny se recluyeron durante esos dos días en la sala común de Gryffindor. La única que salía a veces, era la pelirroja para comenzar los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero nada más. No querían tener que enfrentar situaciones incomodas, ni miradas perturbadoras, por lo que prefirieron quedarse conversando sobre lo que pasaría la semana siguiente, como iba alterar sus vidas aquellas consultas y leyendo el cuaderno del _'Programa de rehabilitación para magos y brujas'_ , Hermione sabía todo lo que ponía allí por sus orígenes _muggles_ , pero para Ginny fue algo más complicado, por lo que ambas lo miraron juntas.

Había otro tema que preocupaba a Hermione: Harry y Ron. La castaña le comunicó como cien veces a la pelirroja su temor, pero esta le sugirió que no le dijeran nada hasta que pasara la primera semana, que vieran primero como transcurría las visitas y convivencia con las serpientes y ya luego, le explicarían a su novio y hermano lo que estaba pasando, con argumentos bien fundamentados. Hermione acabó aceptando, aunque aún le preocupaba que llegara a oídos de los chicos antes de que ellas se lo comunicaran, al fin y al cabo, estaban formándose en la Academia para Aurores, existía un porcentaje muy alto de que escucharan algún comentario de los Aurores que los entrenaban sobre la actividad que estaban llevando a cabo el Ministerio y Hogwarts.

– Bien, muy bien. ¡Bravo! – Aplaudió el hombre tras la intervención de Hermione. Tan sólo Luna imitó al doctor acompañándolo en sus aplausos – Ahora que todos nos hemos presentados, vamos a comenzar – Dijo con una sonrisa cordial paseando su mirada sobre los seis jóvenes, que a excepción de Lovegood y Ginny, no parecían muy contentos con la idea.

Cuando llegaron aquel día al _Mundo Muggle_ , el doctor Bonham los saludó con efusividad y los invitó a ocupar una habitación inmaculadamente blanca, sino fuera por las sillas y la mesa contra la pared repletas de refrigerios, Hermione juraría que se encontraban en una de esas escalofriantes habitaciones de aislamientos de los psiquiátricos, donde los pacientes llevan camisas de fuerza.

Pero después de unos minutos en compañía del hombre, la castaña más bien encontró una similitud con las típicas charlas de alcohólicos anónimos que aparecen en las películas _muggles_ , porque viendo el percal que le rodeaba, sinceramente, se le parecía mucho. Estaban sentados formando un círculo, según el doctor Bonham, para que se miraran cara a cara cuando hablaran y la conversación fluyera con facilidad.

 _Como si eso fuera posible_. Pensó Hermione reprimiendo un bufido.

Desde que estaban allí, prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra, y mucho menos miradas.

Theodore Nott se mostraba parco y distante, se presentó tan sólo diciendo su nombre y no volvió abrir la boca. Hermione estaba sentada justo en frente del chico, y evitó deliberadamente mirarlo, aun recordaba su turbia mirada azulada anclada en su persona el pasado viernes durante el desayuno.

Draco Malfoy estaba a su izquierda, reclinado hacía atrás sobre su silla, de brazos cruzados y con su característico gesto de hastío marcando sus facciones. No estaba para nada contento con la idea de tener que acudir a un psicólogo. En realidad, no estaba contento con nada, ya que prácticamente todo Hogwarts lo evitaba. Hermione estaba segura de que venir a esta consulta era lo más parecido a socializar que había hecho el rubio desde que llegó al colegio. Cierto que ella no salió de la torre Gryffindor en todo el fin de semana, pero la gente hablaba, y por lo que oyó, el chico parecía tener viruela de dragón.

Por otro lado, Blaise Zabini ocupaba la silla que había entre Nott y Lovegood, y a pesar de no estar disconforme con la idea de acudir a un Sanador Mental _muggle,_ tampoco es que le agradara la idea como a las otras dos chicas, más bien le era indiferente. Si lo que le contó Ginny era cierto, no tendría ningún problema en abrir la boca y comenzar a largar toda su vida desde que usaba pañales hasta que tuvo su primera erección, eso sí, fanfarroneando siempre. De momento, tan sólo se había presentado como todos los demás, pero no paraba quieto, parecía tener un tic nervioso por todo el cuerpo, cuando no movía una pierna, movía un brazo, y si no era eso, era la mano, el pie, ¡la cabeza!... Realmente era un poco exasperante, la castaña intentaba no mirarlo porque sus nervios se crispaban, pero aunque no quisiera, lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Había sido buena idea que se sentara entre los dos más tranquilos del grupo, la castaña presentía que Malfoy prefirió sentarse a su lado, a pesar de odiarla, antes que cerca del moreno precisamente por su hiperactividad.

Ginny y Luna Lovegood eran harina de otro costal. La pelirroja se encontraba a su otro lado sentada y la rubia un puesto más allá. Ambas parecían felices con estar en el loquero. Hermione sabía que Ginny disfrutaría de aquello, principalmente porque no se lo tomaba en serio, la rubia parecía extasiada con la idea de formar un grupo de terapia donde compartir pensamientos y emociones, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de que los demás lo aborrecían.

– Nos veremos dos veces en semana. Lunes y jueves, en un principio – Comenzó el doctor mientras sacaba de su cartera, un cuaderno negro y un bolígrafo para tomar notas de las sesiones – Por favor, podéis llamarme Anthony. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y quiero que seamos amigos – Comentó afable, ganándose una baja risita inexplicable por parte del moreno. El hombre carraspeó y volvió a tomar la palabra – Quiero que os sintáis como en casa – Otra risa mal disimulada se escuchó de fondo – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Lo increpó el _muggle_ con tono conciliador.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobe el moreno que sin dejar de sonreír, contestó.

– Créame, más de uno aquí preferiría no tener que sentirse como en casa.

El hombre escaneó con sus vivaces ojos a los jóvenes. Los rostros del ojiazul y el rubio eran los más llamativos, ambos parecían sufrir una lucha interna, tenían caras de desagrado.

 _Familias disfuncionales_. Garabateó con rapidez en una hoja al azar de su cuaderno.

– Bien, entonces piensen en este lugar como un sitio donde poder hablar de cualquier cosa, sin miedos, libres. Nadie les va a juzgar – Blaise volvió a dejar escapar una pequeña risa y Draco chasqueó la lengua molesto.

– Perdón, lo siento. Es solo que… bueno ya nos irás conociendo – Dijo a modo de disculpas.

Anthony tomó de nuevo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. _Blaise Zabini_. _Conducta inquieta e infantil. ¿Tendrá problemas con drogas?._

– Con esta primera sesión – Retomó la palabra el doctor – Pretendo llegar a conoceros un poco y así, ver como plantear nuestras futuras sesiones. Iremos a vuestro ritmo, no quiero obligaros a nada. Voy a comenzar haciéndoos una par de preguntas triviales, ¿estáis bien con eso? – Esperó unos segundos hasta que recibió seis asentimientos de cabeza que lo incitaron a seguir hablando – Vuestra profesora, Minerva McGonagall, me informó de que todos cursáis último año, aunque cinco de vosotros sois repetidores – Todos volvieron asentir – ¿Tuvieron problemas de aprendizaje?

– Pasa palabra – Contestó rápidamente Hermione – Está metiéndose en terreno pantanoso.

– Bien, dejaremos esa pregunta para más tarde – Respondió escribiéndolo para no olvidarlo – Entonces, ¿se conocían de antes?.

Se miraron entre ellos, para terminar todos asintiendo de nuevo en su dirección. El hombre hizo una mueca con los labios. _Reacios a comunicarse. ¿Puede ser que no tengan nada que contar? o, ¿habrá un trasfondo más serio?._

– ¿Sois amigos? – Tan sólo asintieron Ginny y Hermione – ¿Sólo vosotras dos?

– Nosotros tres somos conocidos – Contestó Blaise divertido por su chiste privado señalando a los Slytherin. Theo ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo y Draco alzó una ceja como toda respuesta.

– Bien, conocidos es mejor que desconocidos. Es un paso para la amistad – Concordó de forma gentil.

– Yo no tengo amigos, todos dicen que estoy loca – Comunicó con aire soñador Luna, creando una atmosfera incomoda en el ambiente.

– Oh, estoy seguro de que eso va a cambiar Luna, ¿puedo llamarte así? – Preguntó Anthony dedicándole una sonrisa, la chica le miró con sus enorme ojos saltones y asintió feliz – Y puedo asegurarte como psicólogo, que no estás loca – Ahora las risas de Blaise fueron acompañadas por las de Draco. Anthony notó el cambio en el chico, aunque por un momento le pareció soñarlo, porque igual que de un momento a otro se largó a reír, al minuto siguiente volvió a reconstruir su fachada imperturbable y poner cara de asco.

 _Draco Malfoy. Cambios bruscos de humor. ¿Bipolaridad?._ Anotó.

– Quiero que todos lleguemos a ser amigos, seremos un equipo. Y vamos a empezar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila – Pidió el _muggle_.

Luna aplaudió feliz y Draco bufó molesto. Nadie más mostró emoción alguna, por lo que el doctor intuyó que lo aprobaban.

– No hay necesidad de llegar a tanto – Habló por primera vez con hastío el rubio.

– ¿Por qué Draco? – Preguntó con interés.

Los ojos del rubio refulgían de furia. Anthony volvió a escribir en su cuaderno. _¿Problemas de autocontrol?._

– En primer lugar, no le he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre. Todo esto es una estupidez. Nosotros no somos amigos y jamás lo seremos. Y si esto es así, nuestros motivos tendremos – Graznó enfurruñándose en su asiento.

El pequeño hombre se veía desconcertado, estaba intentando poner de su parte para que todo fluyera y Malfoy había sido desagradable. Hermione se sintió con la necesidad de intervenir.

– Malfoy se cree de la realeza, no se mezcla con cualquiera.

Todos se quedaron mirandole tras su intervención. Estaban seguros de que esto no acabaría bien.

– Llevabas mucho tiempo calladita, ya me estaba preguntando cuando saltarías. Entrometida – Dijo molesto el joven rubio.

– Si no escupieras veneno cada vez que abres la boca, no tendría la necesidad de intervenir – Apostilló.

– Hermione, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que se cree de la realeza? – Cuestionó atento a todos los movimientos en la sala.

Había conseguido que comenzaran hablar. Estaba entusiasmado. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

– Que es de sangre azul, ya sabe.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con sangre azul, impura? – Soltó a bocajarro iracundo Draco – La única que tiene la sangre podría eres tú.

– No vuelvas a llamarme así maldito hurón racista – Siseó poniéndose en pie la castaña para encararlo – Mantendrás esa boca cerrada si sabes lo que te conviene.

– Si te afectan algunos de mis comentarios, mis más hipócritas disculpas – Comentó sarcástico el chico sin inmutarse un pelo.

 _El uso de la ironía es la mejor defensa ante problemas de inseguridad._ Pensó el doctor.

Hermione le miró sin pestañear. Lo mejor en estos momentos era dejarlo por tonto, ante su evidente desconocimiento del _Mundo Muggle_.

– No era un insulto a diferencia de lo tuyo, idiota. Sangre azul, hace referencia a una persona de procedencia noble – Dijo con su típico tono de marisabidilla que tanto irritaba al rubio – Y alardeas de ser una persona culta – Se burló.

 _Hermione Granger. Controladora. Necesidad de intervenir y llevar siempre la razón. ¿Manipuladora?._

– ¿Sangre podrida? – Se atrevió a intervenir el hombre, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir el Slytherin que se tuvo que morder la lengua tras la intervención del hombre.

– Se lo he dicho. Malfoy no se junta con nadie que no sea de clase alta – Insistió la castaña.

– La élite. La guinda del pastel – Aportó Ginny.

– Masticad bien esa envidia, no os vayáis atragantar – Ironizó altivo Draco.

– Vaya, realmente, no se llevan bien. Pero pienso, que cuando lleguen a conocerse mejor, eso cambiará. Aquí vamos a trabajar en ello – Intentó con tono conciliador Anthony.

– Anthony, ¿has visto la serie de _juego de tronos_? – Preguntó Hermione con seriedad, el hombre asintió sin entender el punto – Pues me encantaría hacerle a Malfoy lo mismo que le hicieron al joven Targaryen: coronarlo con oro fundido.

Nadie además del doctor, sabía de lo que hablaba Hermione. No sabían lo que era una serie, y mucho menos _juego de tronos_ , pero entendían el significado que tenía colocar una corona de oro fundido sobre la cabeza de alguien.

 _¿Posibles instintos homicidas?._ Garabateó, era la tercera hoja que escribía.

– No se cree una mala imagen de este par, Anthony – Intervino Ginny haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño y el rubio bufara. El chico seguía manteniendo su lengua bífida bien sujeta para no soltar sandeces que luego le pasarían factura, aunque un Malfoy nunca olvida, y le haría pagar a la castaña sus humillantes comentarios – Tienen sus pequeñas rencillas, nada que no se pueda solucionar – Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para bufar – Han tenido sus problemas en el pasado, bastantes diría yo, pero al menos por parte de mi _amiga_ Hermione, no existe tanto odio hacía los Malfoy.

A Hermione no le gustó, para nada, como había sonado en los labios de la pelirroja la palabra _amiga_. Y sólo tuvo que ver la sonrisa dulce en el rostro de la pelirroja y la mirada brillante, para saber que había llegado el momento de su venganza.

– Continúe Ginevra, por favor – Le incitó el doctor feliz porque la sesión estuviera dando sus frutos.

– A Hermione le gustaba Lucius Malfoy, el padre de nuestro _querido Draco_ – Hermione notó su mandíbula descolgarse hasta chocar en el suelo. Unas risas se escucharon de fondo – Hala, ya lo he dicho. Con esto aprendemos una valiosa lección, no todo es lo que parece – Terminó suspirando teatralmente, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ahí fue cuando estalló el caos. Y las cosas se fueron de las manos.

– ¡Por Circe!, estás enferma Granger – Gritó el rubio horrorizado – ¿Mi padre?, _¿mi maldito padre?_ , ¿en serio?.

 _¿Circe_?. _Extraño._ Se cuestionó Anthony.

– Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Reía Blaise – ¿Cómo ves a Hermione Granger como madrastra, Draco?

– Cállate imbécil – Apostilló iracundo.

Hermione estaba roja como una amapola. Las manos del _muggle_ volaban por las hojas del cuaderno anotando impresiones sin parar, más tarde podría analizarlas y preparar la siguiente consulta.

– Yo también opino como Hermione, el Señor Malfoy es muy apuesto – Concordó Luna dirigiendo su mirada de sapo desorientado al rubio, que reprimió un escalofrío.

– ¿Y qué opinas de llamar mamá a _Lunática_ Lovegood? – Volvió a la carga el moreno que ya se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa.

–Es Luna, Lu-na, como la luna llena de los hombres lobos Blaise Zabini. Mucha gente se confunde – Le corrigió suavemente la chica, provocando que el chico llorara de la risa.

– Tienes que aprender a callarte Ginny. ¡Sólo tenía doce años! – Se defendió la castaña evitando mirar al rubio – ¡Anote ahí doctor!, Ginevra escucha voces – Contraatacó Hermione señalando con un dedo el cuaderno negro, donde el hombre escribía de forma frenética.

– Si escuchaba voces, fue por culpa del padre de Malfoy – Se defendió. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se apoderó de sus bonitas facciones, y apuntó con un dedo acusador al rubio – Pero en esa familia están todos locos, su tía intentó matar a Hermione – Confesó.

El pobre hombre mantenía su suave rostro marcado por el desconcierto, mientras que el bolígrafo con el que había estado hacía unos minutos tomando notas, se había quedado suspendido en el aire camino de tocar el cuaderno. Estaba intentado asimilar todo lo que los jóvenes estaban despotricando, temas serios, muy serio, ¡como el asesinato frustrado de una de ellas!, y la facilidad con la que hablaban.

– ¿Tú de que narices te estás riendo? – Increpó el rubio dirigiendo toda su ira hacia el moreno – Debería centrarse en él, doctor. Tiene serios problemas con el sexo, en clase se dedica a hacer dibujos obscenos, tiene montones de ellos, en especial pinta penes. Incluso se dice que la Señora Zabini tuvo que llevarlo a un psicólogo hace unos años para tratar esta patología – Soltó a bocajarro sin piedad – Además, se ha corrido la voz de que tiene enfermedades venéreas. Demasiados líos de faldas, ya sabe.

– ¡Eso es un bulo!, estoy sano, sanísimo. Puede que de verdad hiciera unos dibujos, soy activo sexualmente y tengo mucha imaginación, pero no tengo ningún problema. Y no solo pintaba penes. Para tu información, esos dibujos me ayudan a conocer mejor mi cuerpo. Todo esto me ha ayudado ha saber como tocar a la mujer que tenga la suerte de probarme – Se defendió el chico, que no tardó en llevar la acusación a su terreno.

– Se te va a caer a pedazos como sigas así – Le devolvió el rubio.

– Al menos yo no me mato a pajas como tú últimamente. Has caído en desgracia – Inquirió sonriendo con burla – O como aquel marica, que seguro que lleva años haciéndolo – Dijo señalando al ojiazul.

Theo ni se inmutó.

 _Theodore Nott. Hombre de pocas palabras e indiferente a su entorno._

– Yo fui secuestrada y encerrada en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy – Aportó Luna. Todos estaban contando experiencias y ella también quería participar. Ni si quiera se percató de que lo que estaban haciendo era discutir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Secuestrada? ¿Mazmorras? – Cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos Anthony.

El hombre comenzó a hiperventilar. _¿Por qué clase de horribles vivencias han pasado estos chicos?._ Se preguntó.

– Es una amante de la fantasía, castillos y fortalezas. Quería decir en el sótano de la casa de Malfoy – Resolvió Hermione.

– Pero… ¿fue secuestrada? – Preguntó con miedo de saber la verdad.

– Sí, claro. En eso no mintió – Respondió la castaña.

Anthony Bonham intentaba asimilar todo aquello. Cuando recordó que el ojiazul no se había pronunciado en toda la sesión.

– Theodore, ¿tú no quieres compartir algo?

El chico, que se mantenía en la misma postura desde que tomó asiento hacía una hora, torció el cuello lo justo y necesario para mirar al doctor, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Fijó su inquietante mirada transparente sobre el _muggle_ , y sin mover un musculo de la cara, habló.

– Le aseguro, que no quiere saber sobre mí – El doctor tragó en seco tras sus palabra y simuló que escribía para huir del contacto visual con el joven.

 _Realmente perturbador._

El hombre estaba muy preocupado. Estos chicos tenían claramente muchos problemas, nada trivial, e iban a ser terapias muy intensas.

 _¿Tan normal les parece todo lo que hablan?_

El caso que tenía entre las manos era más grave de lo que intuyó en un principio.

– Por hoy, hemos terminado – Anunció consiguiendo que Blaise y Draco dejaran de discutir, no habían parado a diferencia de los otros – Hemos tenido nuestra primera toma de contacto, y ahora que os he conocido mejor… tengo que preparar unas sesiones más especializadas, cambiar la dinámica. Me adaptaré a vosotros – Comunicó mirándolos de uno en uno – Nos veremos el próximo jueves.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, se despidieron del doctor, y se marcharon de la consulta.

Una vez solo, Anthony se reclinó sobre su cómodo sillón y se masajeó con fuerza las sienes siguiendo el mismo patrón por unos segundos, de atrás a adelante. _Relájate_. Intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de oír. Sospechaba que esto solo era una cuarta parte de lo que le esperaba por escuchar a medida que avanzaran las sesiones. Tenía que abrir la mente y estar receptivo a todo lo que le contaran. Debían confiar en él.

Miró las últimas anotaciones que había hecho.

 _Ginevra Weasley:_ _Problemas con los límites. Comentarios mordaces. Escucha voces. ¿Posible esquizofrenia?_

 _Hermione Granger:_ _Controladora. Necesidad de corregir y llevar la razón. ¿Manipuladora?. ¿Posibles instintos homicidas?._ _Posible falta de relación con su padre, necesidad de fijarse en hombres maduros como el Señor Malfoy, ¿Cazafortunas? ¿Búsqueda de una figura paterna en parejas mayores?_

 _Draco Malfoy_ _: Cambios bruscos de humor. ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Problemas de autocontrol?. ¿Problemas de inseguridad en sí mismo?. Familia disfuncional (involucran secuestros e intentos de asesinato a compañeras de clases). Crianza basada en la supremacía. _

_Luna Lovegood_ _: De buenos sentimientos e infantil. Perdida de contacto con la realidad. ¿Posible psicosis?._

 _Blaise Zabini:_ _Conducta inquieta e infantil. ¿Tendrá problemas con drogas?. ¿Déficit de atención?. Le gusta alardear. Promiscuo. ¿Adicto al sexo? ¿Homosexualidad reprimida?._

 _Theodore Nott:_ _¿? …. Hombre de pocas palabras e indiferente a su entorno_. _Presencia perturbadora. Introvertido. ¿Posible depresión? ¿Homosexualidad reprimida?_

Dos golpes sobre la puerta lo sacaron de la lectura.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido esta primera sesión? – Preguntó Amy, una mujer bajita y regordeta que trabajaba como secretaria del doctor.

– Estos chicos necesitan ayuda. Mucha ayuda.

– ¿Tan serio es? – Cuestionó preocupada.

– Ni si quiera puedes llegar a imaginártelo. Son realmente problemáticos y se han criado en familias disfuncionales. El secreto profesional y mi propia moral, no me permiten que te desvele nada más – Se disculpó con una sonrisa débil. Realmente le había afectado la sesión con esos chicos – Es un caso difícil. Hay mucho más de lo que me han contado hoy, necesito llegar al fondo de todo esto. Desafortunadamente, tienen muchos problemas.

– Son unos jóvenes muy _raros_ – Apostilló la mujer haciendo una mueca extraña con la cara.

– _Diferentes_ , no raros – Corrigió el hombre recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz – Sabes que no me gustan esos términos cuando hablamos de mis pacientes.

– ¿No me irá a negar que son un grupo extraño?

– Quizás, un poco peculiares, sí. De eso no hay duda. Pero jamás raros.

– El chico de piel oscura y el rubio, llevaban puestos unos vestidos oscuros de los más extraños. Y la chica rubia, parecía no haberse decidido por qué color usar, y la explosión de colores en su vestimenta ocasionaban ataques epilépticos – Rebatió la mujer.

– Aun así, son diferentes, no raros – Insistió.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! (por si hay por ahí algún chico)

No sé ni cómo deciros lo inmensamente feliz que me habéis hecho, no puedo creer que Relatos Salvajes haya tenido tan buena acogida, ¡19 reviews en el primer capítulo, 42 favoritos y 67 alertas! Y sin contar a todos los que me habéis puesto como favorita/alerta autora :O :O ¡mi correo ha estado abarrotado desde que publiqué el jueves pasado!, **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL GRAN APOYO!**

Bueno, tengo ya pensados más de veinte capítulos, iré desarrollando las sesiones con el psicólogo y sus vidas en común en Hogwarts, ¡un poco de todo!. A pesar de tener ya muchas cosas planeadas, si alguien quiere proponer algún problema para sumarle alguno de estos seis, que sea libre de comunicarlo, que si tiene concordancia con lo que tengo ya planeado, lo incluiré en la historia sin dudarlo ;)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Aquí hemos visto la primera toma de contacto con el psicólogo, ¡aunque se les fue un poco de las manos!, el pobre _muggle_ se ha llevado las manos a la cabeza. Ha sacado algunas conclusiones, algunas erróneas otras no, sobre nuestros chicos, ahora tiene que poner en orden sus anotaciones y ver por donde comenzar a desengranar todas las confesiones que se han ido nombrado unos de otro, puñaladas por la espalda las llamo yo.

 _ **SALESIA**_ : bienvenida a esta nueva historia y gracias por el review bonita :) ya sabes que me encanta cuando hacer tus conjeturas, aunque como puedes leer, en lo de Theo no acertaste, ¡las chicas se mantuvieron encerradas en la torre huyendo de su grupo de terapia!, aunque no podrán huir por siempre xD sobre quién los unió en grupo… ¡te dejaré con la duda!, poco a poco se irá sabiendo ;) , nos seguimos leyendo, ¡un besote! :D

 **Dejen un review, no llevan mucho tiempo, son gratis y me hacen feliz :D** además, pueden ganar un pase para asistir a las terapias grupales con los chicos y vivir la locura de primera mano o también… como soborno,  os puedo chivar algunas cosillas sobre el próximo capítulo *sonrisa malvada* :3

¡Una abrazo muy fuerte!

 _Eishel Panakos._

 **PD:** Resaltar, que normalmente los capítulo van a ser más cortos que este, de hecho, pensaba que este capítulo sería más corto ¡pero me emocioné escribiendo!, ya no sé si es porque no calculé bien lo que tenía pensado escribir y me volví loca escribiendo hojas, o si fue por la emoción de ver mi correo a rebosar de mensajes de Fanficiton. Pero lo que está claro, es que algo ha influido en que el capítulo se tan extenso y haya actualizado tan pronto :)

 **PD1:** He creado un perfil en Facebook, donde podéis encontrarme como  Eishel Panakos Fanficition. De momento, lo voy a utilizar para avisaros de las actualizaciones ya que Fanfiction sigue sin funcionar, ¡agregadme si queréis!.


	3. Sesión 2: H y L, defensoras animalistas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarle importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos salvajes**

 **Capítulo tres:**

Sesión 2: Hermione y Luna, defensoras animalistas.

" _¡Qué Merlín nos pille confesados!"_

 **.**

– ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo del Señor Malfoy?

Las risas en el grupo no tardaron en escucharse.

Las más escandalosas, las del moreno y la pelirroja, la más disimulada incluso, inocente y dulce, la de Luna. Una sonrisa un tanto cínica y de puro asco de parte del rubio y después estaba el inescrutable rostro de Theodore, que tomó la pregunto hacía la castaña con la más completa indiferencia. Cuando ingresaron aquella mañana a la consulta, había tomado el mismo asiento que la vez anterior y adoptado exactamente la misma postura, si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad por la respiración, cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerto, porque ni si quiera parpadeaba. Hermione por su parte, quería enterrar la cabeza en el suelo como había visto hacer a las avestruces en los documentales que solía ver su padre y así, poder fingir que aquella pregunta nunca fue formulada.

 _No podía estar ocurriendo. No otra vez_. Pensó resentida por su mala suerte.

Anthony había tenido un par de días para analizar sus notas, meditar sobre la seriedad del asunto que tenía entre manos y como sería la mejor forma de ir afrontándolos. Teniendo en cuenta, la explosión verbal de vivencias traumáticas que se dio en la sesión del lunes, y de lo que sospechaba solo era el principio, tendría que andar con pies de plomo y mente abierta. Esas palabras se las repetía varias veces al día como un mantra.

Era consciente, que los chicos aún se mostraban un poco reacios a hablar. Llevaban juntos una única sesión, por lo que decidió que dedicaría aquellas primeras consultas a conocer un poco más de cada uno de ellos, dedicaría una sesión por persona, y comenzaría con los temas menos delicados que había anotado en su cuaderno.

Aquel jueves, decidió que dirigiría su sesión hacía Hermione o Theodore.

La primera, porque en comparación con los demás y sus notas de la última sesión, era la que tenía problemas menos perturbadores, no menos serios, pero si más abordables que la probable adición a las drogas y el sexo de Blaise o la posible psicosis de Luna.

Y en el caso del segundo, porque era una incógnita para Anthony, todo lo que había anotado del chico era por lo que decían sus compañeros o lo que intuía al mirarlo, Theodore prácticamente no había abierto la boca y observaba todo como un mero espectador, sin alterarse por nada, como si no tuviera que ver con él aquellas sesiones. Y también estaba el hecho, de las perturbadoras palabras del chico en la anterior consulta cuando le preguntó si quería compartir algo sobre él.

Anthony no podía olvidar su abrumadora mirada clara. Realmente, inspiraba respeto y un sutil escalofrío en la nuca ante el mero recuerdo.

Al final, se decidió por abordar el tema de Hermione y su enamoramiento por el padre de Draco, porque tras un rápido vistazo a la inquietante mirada cristalina de Theodore, supo que no sería buena idea dedicar aquel día a intentar indagar en su vida.

 _Sí, había decidido bien al elegir a Hermione._ Tragó en seco. _Démosle tiempo a Theodore de sentirse cómodo._

– Sí, _Hermione_ , ¿Qué viste en mi padre? – Inquirió alzando su perfecta ceja rubia con hastío.

El rubio pronunció el nombre de la chica con falsa dulzura. Nada más llegar a la sesión, el Doctor Bonham volvió a insistir en la necesidad de llamarse por los nombres de pila para mejorar las relaciones en el grupo, y todos acabaron aceptando a regañadientes.

Aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, todos hicieron un pacto silencioso de que esto tan sólo planeaban aplicarlo en las consultas para contentar al pobre _muggle_.

– Oh, por favor. ¿En serio vamos a seguir con esto? – Contratacó exasperada.

– Necesito conocer los motivos que te llevaron a fijarte en el Señor Malfoy, para poder así ayudarte Hermione – Respondió sin alterarse el Doctor.

– Esto no es un problema serio, debería centrarse en otras cosas más importantes, como todo lo relacionado con Blaise y Draco, ¡esos dos sí que tienen problemas! – Ambos chicos le miraron mal – ¡Pensé que era un psicólogo serio, por Merl-Dios! – Rectificó en el último momento alzando las manos con desesperación, para acentuar su malestar.

 _Intenta desviar mi atención de ella, a sus compañeros, ¿ocultará algo serio_?. Se cuestionó Anthony, golpeando con el bolígrafo sobre sus labios mientras la escrutaba con su mirada, hecho que puso muy nerviosa a la castaña.

– Tu amiga piensa que esto es importante, y lo compartió con nosotros. Por ello, creo que es correcto dedicarle unos minutos – Continuó el Doctor señalando a Ginny, que sonreía inocentemente de oreja a oreja y asentía con aprobación.

A Hermione le pareció más bien la sonrisa de una _Banshee_.

– Hace bien Doctor, Hermione necesita desahogarse. No tenga miedo de indagar, le hará bien – Le apoyó la pelirroja con voz dulce.

 _Traidora_. Pensó la castaña.

Su amiga amaba torturarla, y la _gran idea_ de asistir a un psicólogo solo le daba más oportunidades para martirizarla.

– Ginny lo hizo para molestarme, es muy vengativa, ¡apunte eso! – Se defendió Hermione escupiendo veneno en su dirección, la pelirroja se limitó a sacarle la lengua de forma infantil.

– Me preocupa este hecho, creo que puede haber algo más detrás de ese enamoramiento de la niñez – Aseguró el hombre echándose hacia adelante y clavando los codos sobre las rodillas – ¿Tienes algún problema con tu padre, Hermione?

– ¿Perdón? – Cuestionó con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

– Hay muchas chicas, que durante su niñez, se han sentido faltas de atención, cariño o reconocimiento por parte de sus padres, o incluso no han tenido una figura paterna en sus vidas. No a todas les afecta, por supuesto, pero a las que si lo hace, tienden a fijarse en hombres más maduros que podrían guardar similitudes con sus progenitores, buscando en ellos la figura paterna que nunca tuvieron – Explicó con profesionalidad el hombre, ajustando sus gafas en el proceso sobre el puente de la nariz – Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando pierdes un amor así siendo tan pequeña, te puedes pasar la vida intentando sustituirlo.

– ¡Eso es enfermizo! – Gritó escandalizada porque hubiera llegado a tal conclusión sobre ella.

– No es tan descabellado, puede que el Señor Malfoy te recuerde a tu padre y …

– Eso es imposible – Le cortó la joven bufando y cruzándose de brazos.

– Por una vez concuerdo con la _pelo arbusto_. Entre su padre y el mío, no hay color – Dijo el rubio ganándose una mirada afilada por parte de la castaña que no le hizo ni inmutarse.

 _¿Pelo arbusto?._ Pensó Anthony.

Hermione atusó su cabello tras el insulto del rubio, ganándose una pequeña risa del chico.

– Claro que no lo hay, si el tuyo tiene predilección por el _negro_ , ¿no es así?– Apostilló con ira contenida. Antes de que el rubio replicara, la chica miró fijamente al Doctor y con voz totalmente seria, se dispuso aclarar aquella confusión – Le aseguro Anthony, que _no he tenido, ni tengo_ , ningún problema con mi padre, nuestra relación es genial. Como la de cualquier padre _normal_ , con una hija _normal_. ¡Somos una familia _normal_!.

El Doctor Bonham siguió apuntando cosas en su cuaderno, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. _Necesidad de aclarar y recalcar que es normal_. _Definitivamente, algo no va bien. Seguir investigando._

– Entonces, ¿puede ser por el tema económico? – Cuestionó con profesionalidad.

– Maldita sea, ¡no!. No soy ninguna caza fortunas, ¡Por Dios Bendito! – Respondió frustrada con la situación, se estaba estresando – No necesito nada de una persona así, y mucho menos su dinero – Concluyó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y hundiendo sus finos dedos en el alborotado cabello, consiguiendo despeinarlo aún más.

 _Visto así, sí que parece un arbusto_. Pensó Anthony, para segundos más tarde regañarse por su pensamiento.

Tan concentrado estaba el Doctor Bonham en su conversación y en como lucia el pelo de Hermione, que no se percató del momento en el que Luna había abandonado su asiento y se había posicionado a su derecha.

– Estás rodeado de _Torposoplos_ , Doctor – Dijo con voz cantarina y muy cerca, sobresaltándolo.

– ¿De qué? – Cuestionó sorprendido, aunque aún más se sorprendió al ver las extrañas gafas de sol que llevaba puestas la rubia. Eran muy coloridas y llamativas. Justo como ella – ¿Qué es eso que llevas?

– Son unas espectrogafas. Las inventó mi padre – Respondió sonriendo mientras rodeaba al _muggle_ y lo observaba de arriba abajo – Con ellas puedo ver _Torposoplos_. Son invisibles y van flotando por ahí, como ahora sobre su cabeza. También pueden meterse en los oídos y embotarte el cerebro – El hombre inconscientemente llevó las manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó agitarlas – ¡No haga eso podría matarlos! – Dijo con un pequeño gritito angustiado. Anthony paró de mover los brazos y los bajó confuso, Luna acercó su oreja al rostro del _muggle_ poniéndolo un tanto incómodo y suspiró feliz – Oh, menos mal. Aún puedo oír zumbar a uno de ellos por aquí. No se preocupe, Doctor. No le hará daño, solo debe pensar en cosas positivas y se irá – Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Pies de plomo y mente abierta. Pies de plomo y mente abierta_. Se repitió un par de veces Anthony en su cabeza para digerir la información.

El hombre le dirigió a la rubia una sonrisa vacilante.

Por otra parte, los cinco jóvenes habían presenciado el espectáculo en silencio. Hasta Ginny se había quedado bloqueada por la intervención de la rubia. Tan sólo, el cabeza loca de Blaise se había reído, más bien carcajeado sin ningún disimulo, dejando escapar en algún momento por lo bajo un _'¡Por Salazar!, los rumores son ciertos, es una completa lunática',_ ganándose un pisotón de Ginny que solo le hizo reír más. Hermione por su parte, había hundido con más fuerza los dedos en su cuero cabelludo, hasta casi hacerse heridas con las uñas.

 _Con suerte, pensará que está rematadamente loca y no le echará cuentas, al fin y al cabo, estamos todos acudiendo a un psicólogo, Anthony tiene que estar acostumbrado a las excentricidades_. Se animó la castaña sin mucha convicción.

Pero si este hecho les había tomado por sorpresa, aún mayor fue el estupor, cuando Theodore Nott, el mago imperturbable e inamovible, el mero espectador al que nada le afecta y se mantiene al margen de todo el mundo que le rodea como si con él no fuera la cosa, se incorporó, y ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos, inclusive de Anthony, tomó con delicadeza a Luna por los hombros y la dirigió de nuevo a su asiento. El chico era muchísimo más alto que Luna, y la Ravenclaw en sus manos, parecía una pequeña muñeca de trapo.

– Poco a poco, Lovegood. El Doctor necesita procesar la información – Habló con voz plausible, Luna le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento una vez sentada.

 _Gracias Theodore Nott. Eres de pocas palabras y asustas un poquito, pero sabes cuándo actuar_. Meditó el Doctor Bonham para sí.

– Es Luna, Theodore, Luna a secas – Le pidió dulcemente. El chico tan sólo se limitó a devolverle la mirada con el rostro inexpresivo, pero la chica pareció ser la única persona inmune a su perturbadora mirada.

 _Pies de plomo y mente abierta_. Volvió repetirse antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Qué es un _Torposoplo_? – Preguntó mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno la intervención del ojiazul, casi había opacado las extrañas palabras de la rubia.

– Moscas, libélulas… bichos varios que vuelan y son diminutos – Dijo quitándole importancia con una mano la pelirroja, le parecía todo muy divertido, pero no podían revelar más de lo necesario – Luna suele dejar fluir su imaginación.

Anthony asintió, y se dispuso a escribir. _Preguntar a Luna sobre el oficio de su padre. ¿Sería él el culpable de esta imaginación sin límites?_

Había muchas cosas que trabajar en las próximas consultas.

– Entonces, Hermione. ¿Qué crees que te impulsó a fijarte en el padre de Draco? – Dijo retomando la conversación anterior, aunque aún andaba cavilando y preocupado por el bienestar mental de la rubia.

Hermione rodó los ojos con exasperación. Quería poner punto y final de una vez a ese tema.

– Era una niña. Lo vi y me pareció guapo, solo eso. ¡Palabra de boy scout! – Los cinco magos le miraron confundidos por sus palabras, pero como el Doctor no dio indicios de extrañeza, dedujeron que se trataría de algún dicho _muggle_ – Pero pronto dejé de pensarlo. No es una buena persona – Concluyó masajeándose las sienes para tranquilizarse.

 _¿Podría padecer de estrés?, ¿migrañas? ¿Presión social?._ Garabateó.

– ¿En que se basa para decir eso?.

– En mi propia experiencia personal – Respondió la castaña con parsimonia. Anthony miró a Draco incitándole a defender a su padre, pero el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 _Interesante. Debo indagar sobre el Señor Malfoy. ¿Qué ha podido hacerle a estos dos para que una hable mal de él y su propio hijo ni se inmute por ese hecho?._ Pensó cuestionándose los más horrendos escenarios en su cabeza, antes de formular su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Qué opina de la Señora Malfoy? – Le preguntó a Hermione, la chica frunció el ceño y se disponía abrir la boca para hablar cuando Draco alzó la mano haciéndole callar.

– No nombres a mi madre. De mi padre puedes decir lo que quieras, pero para hablar de mi madre límpiate la boca antes – Musitó con voz peligrosa.

 _Tema escabroso. ¿Podría ser… que Draco sufriera de complejo de Edipo?. Investigar._ Anotó con rapidez.

– Idiota arrogante – Soltó Hermione ganándose una reprimenda por parte del Doctor.

– De acuerdo, perdona Draco. Nos centraremos entonces en tu padre si te parece bien – El joven asintió y se relajó un poco en su asiento – Volvamos a la pregunta de antes, ¿por qué dices que no es una buena persona?

– Son muchas cosas, no sabría por dónde empezar – Respondió incomoda Hermione.

– Háblale de tu plataforma PEDDO – Sugirió divertido Blaise, ganándose una mirada alarmada de la castaña – Le aseguro _Doc_ , que aquí nuestra _amiga Hermione_ es una apasionada y defensora de ideales. Todas las familias de alta sociedad, hemos sufrido dolores de cabeza por sus proyectos de defender las causas perdidas – Comunicó con fingida admiración.

– Es una oradora nata – Rio jovial con la situación Ginny.

En aquel momento, fue cuando Hermione supo, que esos dos juntos iban a ser su ruina.

– ¿PEDDO? – Preguntó extrañado por las siglas – ¿Defiendes a las ventosidades que se expelen por el ano?

– ¡No es eso! – Chilló ofuscada y sonrojada del malhumor. A Blaise y Draco les dio un ataque de risa, y Ginny intentaba disimular su sonrisa – ¡Callaos insensatos! – Gritó encolerizada.

 _Agresividad. No sabe sobrellevar las burlas. ¿Problemas de autoestima?_

– La iniciativa de Hermione para salvar a esas pobres criaturas me parece admirable, mi padre y yo siempre le apoyamos. No es algo con lo que reírse – Dijo Luna con tristeza.

– ¿Criaturas? – Preguntó Anthony al grupo en general – ¿Las familias de alta sociedad crían animales o algo así?

– ¡Exacto! – Afirmó con rapidez Hermione, sobresaltando con su intervención al _muggle_.

 _Salvados por el desconocimiento mágico del Doctor. Por los pelos._ Pensó aliviada.

– ¿Qué crían? – Volvió a cuestionar.

El mutismo fue generalizado, hasta que habló quién menos esperaban. El bueno e introvertido de Theo.

– Perros – Dijo simplemente. Y aunque fue una solo palabra, Hermione lo agradeció en lo más profundo de su alma.

– ¿Perros? No tenía noción de esta actividad por parte de las familias adineradas. Interesante, nunca te acostarás sin aprender algo nuevo – Todos asintieron sin chistar – ¿Y qué significan las siglas PEDDO?

Hermione tragó en seco, estrujándose el cerebro por una rápida respuesta, se suponía que la plataforma la había creado ella, debería saber que significaban las malditas siglas. Pero su cabeza parecía estar bloqueada y la tenía completamente en blanco, y la mirada interrogante que le dirigía Anthony no estaba ayudando.

– Perros, Educación y Derechos DOmésticos – Improvisó el ojiazul salvándola por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, Hermione le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

– Entonces, si no he entendido mal, el Señor Malfoy, entre otros – Dijo mirando a Blaise ya que él fue quien nombró la plataforma – Se dedica a la cría de perros. Y aquí Hermione, con su plataforma, cuestiona los cuidados a los que son sometidos estos animales.

– Me consta que no los tratan bien, para ellos son como esclavos – Dijo Hermione con tono sabihondo, ya se había recuperado y volvía a ser la de siempre.

– En ese caso, debo felicitarte por tu iniciativa Hermione – Sonrió afable a la chica, que asintió torpemente.

– Pero aquí no acaban las aventuras animalistas entre Hermione y los Malfoy, Doctor – Intervino Ginny, haciendo temblar las piernas de la castaña – Hermione golpeó hace unos años a Draco, porque es un dramático, y convenció a su padre de que degollaran a una _gallina_ que le atacó.

– Vayamos por partes. ¿Cómo es eso de que una gallina te atacó?

Blaise se sujetaba la barriga de la risa, era prácticamente lo único a lo que se dedicaba en las sesiones, a reírse y meter el dedo en la llaga. Aunque en esta ocasión, incluso Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

– Era una _gallina_ muy grande y peligrosa, se lo aseguro – Respondió a regañadientes el rubio, cabreado con que sacaran a relucir aquel hecho concretamente, no solo porque la castaña se había atrevido a pegarle, sino porque no podía defenderse como Merlín manda sin desvelar la verdad. Estaba seguro, de que Anthony Bonham se abría meado en los pantalones si le hubiesen puesto en frente a un hipogrifo.

– Vale, te creo – Dijo sin mucha convicción el _muggle,_ provocando que Draco frunciera los labios molesto – ¿Y dices que te atacó?

– Sí, me partió un brazo – Respondió con sequedad.

– ¡Por Dios!, que exagerado eres, fue un roce de nada – Apostilló Hermione.

– ¿Qué sabrás tú? – Escupió enfadado.

– Lo sé, porque estaba allí – Dijo con voz de marisabidilla haciendo bufar al chico.

 _Quizás, debería mandarles una tarea para hacer en pareja. Ayudaría a mejorar su relación_. Caviló Anthony.

– Entonces, te atacó una gallina… y te rompió un brazo. Y le pediste a tu padre que la mandaran a degollar – Relató despacio.

Aquello le sonaba a cuento medieval con verdugos incluido, aunque en este caso, el sentenciado a morir no era una persona… sino una inofensiva gallina. _Fascinante._ Pensó.

– Se olvida del hecho que la _gallina_ , era enorme y peligrosa – Repitió provocando de nuevo las risas, que lo hicieron ponerse rojo de la ira. El orgullo Malfoy estaba siendo herido.

– Vale, enorme y peligrosa. ¿Y en que parte de esta historia aparece la escena del golpe?

– Al final. Lo golpeé porque por su exagerada actuación de niño enfermo, a su padre le aceptaron la orden para degollar a la _gallina,_ aunque conseguí frustrar su cometido – Concluyó sonriendo satisfecha.

Anthony no sabía exactamente qué de toda la historia, le parecía más irreal.

 _¿Una orden para matar a una gallina?, ¿en serio?._ Se cuestionó con sorpresa. _Pies de plomo, y mente abierta._

La imagen de Blaise Zabini con el rostro completamente sonrojado de reír, a pesar de su tez oscura, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

– Blaise. Tus compañeros están abriendo sus corazones. Estamos averiguando desde los cimientos, los conflictos entre Draco y Hermione, y estoy intentado entender el porqué de su enemistad – El moreno volvió a dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa – No has hecho otra cosa que burlarte de ellos. ¿Eso está bien?

– No, _Doc_. Pero todo esto, me parece _tan_ surrealista – Respondió con falsa incredulidad – ¿Quién puede tenerle miedo a las _gallinas_?

La acerada mirada del rubio era más dura que un bloque de cemento, e iba dirigida únicamente al moreno. El chico no pudo evitar volver a reír. Era en estos momentos, cuando Blaise se alegraba de estar obligado a acudir a un Sanador Mental con esos cinco, la terapia de la risa le hacía muy bien.

 _Debería pensar también en una tarea para Blaise, necesita tomarse más en serio las sesiones_. Garabateó en su cuaderno.

– Existen muchos tipos de fobias, algunas más extrañas que otras, pero ninguna merecedora de tomarla a bromas. Reconozco, que fue un poco exagerado que exigiera la decapitación del animal, pero ahí estuvo Hermione para frenar la operación. Las personas que sufren algún tipo de fobia, actúan de forma irracional si se sienten amenazas – Citó Anthony con tono afable. Como ninguno aportó ningún comentario más, miró a la rubia y la castaña antes de hablar – Me parece genial que las dos tengáis esa pasión por los animales – Las chicas se miraron entre sí, ambas contentas por el halago – Tenéis muchas cosas en común, ¡de aquí puede surgir una bonita amistad!.

– ¡Sí! – Chilló muy feliz Luna.

– Me atrevería incluso a decir, que podríais hacer de esto vuestra profesión – Se aventuró Anthony – Hermione, tú incluso ya has dado el primer paso creando la plataforma PEDDO, y el padre de Luna le ha creado unas gafas para poder ver bichitos diminutos, ¡es impresionante!.

– Bueno, sí. Una de mis opciones es especializarme en leyes, para poder regular todo lo relacionado con… animales – Respondió con una sonrisa vacilante la castaña.

– Yo quiero llegar a ser una magizoologista como el célebre Newt Scamander, y dedicarme al estudio y búsqueda de criaturas mágicas y extrañas – Soltó sin filtros la rubia.

Nadie respiraba, se habían quedado estáticos tras las palabras de Luna, que claramente, tardó unos segundos en tomar consciencia de su grave error, todos lo supieron al ver sus facciones surcadas por el horror.

– ¿Una magi…qué? – Preguntó desconcertado el Doctor Bonham.

Los cinco chicos torcieron sus cuellos de forma sincronizada en dirección a la castaña. Ella era hija de _muggles,_ se había criado entre _muggles_ , y por tanto, tenía el deber de sacarlos de ese embrollo con el psicólogo _muggle_. Ni si quiera Theo sabía que decir en este caso.

Hermione se puso nerviosa y volvió a tragar en seco como hacía un rato. Estaba planeando traerse a partir de ahora una botella de agua a las sesiones.

 _¿Por qué la miran?. Parece que todos están esperando su aprobación. ¿Tan pronto se había esclarecido un líder en el grupo?. Investigar._ Anotó con rapidez.

– Naturalista – Rectificó con voz aguda la chica, captando al momento la atención del Doctor. Carraspeó un poco antes de volver hablar – Luna dijo, naturalista. Creo que no le oyó bien.

– Sí, eso pensé – Murmuró aunque no se veía convencido del todo, Hermione comenzó a sudar frio – Pero, también has comentado algo sobre criaturas extrañas y mágicas… ¿A qué te refieres Luna?.

Luna tenía los ojos más saltones que nunca, Hermione temía que en cualquier momento se le salieran de las cuencas, miraba en dirección a donde se encontraba la castaña sentada suplicando por ayuda, más bien, los cinco pares de ojos de sus compañeros volvieron a fijarse sobre ella, esperando ser salvados.

Hermione se estrujó el cerebro pensando en una respuesta. Ella era la lógica, de respuestas rápidas y solución para todo. Tenía que intervenir o estaban perdidos.

– Doctor, ¿recuerda que en la última sesión, le comenté que Luna era muy imaginativa? – Tanteó el terreno la castaña, el hombre asintió – Exactamente, eso es lo que acaba de volver a ocurrir. Probablemente, Luna quiso darle un enfoque más _artístico_ a sus palabras, porque seamos sinceros Anthony, suena más interesante decir que se quiere dedicar a descubrir criaturas mágicas que al estudio de las ballenas marinas – Solucionó la chica con aire sabihondo, todos parecieron dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio – ¿Verdad qué quisiste decir eso, Luna?

 _Hermione Granger es claramente la líder que todos siguen, al menos en momentos puntuales como este. ¿Por miedo o admiración? Me inclinó más por lo primero. No deja hablar a sus compañeros, parecen tenerle miedo. No hablan sin su consentimiento._ Caviló.

– Sí, sí, sí, sí – Respondió la rubia con los ojos exageradamente abiertos fijos sobre el _muggle_ y asintiendo de forma frenética.

 _Ahí está. El pavor a ser desterrada por la cabecilla, Hermione Granger._

– ¿Y quién es Newt Scamander? – Cuestionó, ya no sabía si dirigir la pregunta a la rubia o la castaña, así que la dejó en el aire – Esa materia es uno de mis hobbies, y el nombre del científico no me es familiar.

– Como le decía, Luna es muy fantasiosa. ¡Probablemente sea un nombre ficticio!, de algún personaje que se dedicara a ese oficio en algún libro que leyera, aunque no creo ni siquiera que recuerde el título de la obra, ¿no? – Dijo la castaña buscando el apoyo de Luna.

– No, no, no, no – Contestó trabándosele la lengua.

 _¿Había acertado en su primera conjetura?, ¿sería Hermione realmente una manipuladora y controladora?. Luna prácticamente acepta, como si le fuera la vida en ello, todo lo que dice la joven._

– Su modelo a seguir es claramente el naturalista Charles Darwin, solo que lo decora todo un poco con creatividad. Ya sabe doctor, hay que darle color a la vida – Finalizó la castaña dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda por su brillante intervención.

– Oh, vaya. Estoy impresionado de que tengas tanto interés por este tema en particular – Comentó, ahora sí, dirigiéndose a Luna – Yo también soy un apasionado de Darwin, la teoría sobre la evolución biológica a través de la selección natural me parece fascinante, era un científico brillante – Continuó con su verborrea provocando que la rubia se sintiera cada vez más miserable por mentir, realmente era algo que no le gustaba – …Podríamos intercambiar impresiones, no suelo encontrar muchas personas tan interesadas en este personaje – Terminó con una sonrisa sincera que derrumbó por completo a la chica, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Anthony frunció el ceño confundido por la reacción de la joven. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que iba mal, cuando vio como Luna miraba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos, a la castaña.

 _Bingo. ¿Utilizará la intimidación con sus compañeros?. Definitivamente, de ahora en adelante tendré que analizar si se repite este mismo patrón en las siguientes sesiones._

Hermione, ajena a los negativos pensamientos que garabateaba el Doctor sobre una de las hojas en blanco del cuaderno, volvió a intervenir para ayudar a la Ravenclaw.

– Estoy segura de que Luna estará encantada de compartir conocimientos contigo Anthony, pero no va a ser hoy – El hombre le miró sorprendido por las rudas palabras finales y Hermione se obligó a forzar una sonrisa y ser más gentil – ¡Por qué ya acabó la sesión!, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad, Doctor? – Mintió acompañando sus palabras de una forzada sonrisa, sentía sus músculos tan tensos, que una de las esquinas del intento de sonrisa tenía un tic nervioso.

Todos se largaron a reír tras la intervención de Hermione, o casi todos, si no contamos a Theo que se mantenía con su siempre imperturbable fachada, aunque la tensión de sus hombros había desaparecido. Algunos como Blaise y Ginny lo hacían divertidos y aliviados, otros como Luna y Draco reían con nerviosismo.

– Lo siento, ni si quiera me he dado cuenta – Se disculpó el hombre terminando de anotar unas cosas y cerrando el cuaderno – Pueden irse, la sesión de hoy ha estado muy bien, avanzamos con pasitos cortos, pero seguros. ¡Disfruten del fin de semana! – Dijo aplaudiendo tras sus palabras para finalizar la consulta.

Las tres chicas y Blaise acompañaron al _muggle_ con los aplausos, pero la castaña se encontraba muy lejos de allí, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Habían estado muy cerca de dejarse al descubierto, por muy poco, habían rozado el fino hilo que separaba lo _muggle_ de lo mágico, realmente la castaña por un momento se vio cayendo de un precipicio. Entonces, se preguntó, _¿cómo mierda McGonagall y el Ministerio pensaron que aquello sería una buena idea?._ Y lo más importante, _¿Cómo mierda iban a sobrevivir a las demás sesiones?._

Hermione llegó a una rápida conclusión: los seis estaban cubiertos de _mierda, mucha mierda_.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola queridas! :D

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia, ¡espero que la hayan disfrutado!, aquí hemos visto como se han ido metiendo de una problema en otro, aunque han salido medio airosos ;) me da mucha pena el muggle, intenta seguir el hilo de las conversaciones pero se acaba perdiendo bastante xD ¡Ya me contarán que les pareció!

Agradecer el inmenso apoyo, jamás pensé que tendría esta gran acogida, ¡estoy alucinada!, con tan sólo dos capítulos, ya llevamos _53 reviews, 105 alertas y 71 favoritos_ , ¡OMG! No podía creerlo, mi correo echaba humos, y yo estaba inmensamente feliz, fue mi cumpleaños el pasado 18 de mayo y este fue mi mejor regalo, así que **GRACIAS!** :3

De veras, vuestro apoyo es el carburante que me ayuda a escribir.

 **¡ESPERO ANSIOSA VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

Creo que respondía todos los reviews, sino es así, ¡lo siento!, a las que no tenéis cuenta en Fanfiction:

 _SALESIA_ : Hola de nuevo guapa! Theo te va a sorprender, solo dale tiempo al chico ;) Blaise y Ginny seguirán haciendo de las suyas, puedo asegurártelo jajajaja Si! Luna es la que más disfruta porque se lo está tomando en serio, los demás están allí por obligación, algunos con malas caras como Draco y Hermione, y otros para divertirse como Blaise y Ginny. Puede ser que al final, sea el muggle el que se encierre en un psiquiátrico jajajajajajaj Gracias por comentar como siempre, un beso enorme! :)

 _LuiBlackland_ : Bienvenida a este tren de la locura, y muchas gracias por el review. ¡Estoy muy contenta de que este fic sea el motivo para reír!, esa es mi intención, que pases un buen rato con estar tres parejitas ;) ¡Ya me contarás que te pareció las intervenciones de Luna y Hermione, un beso!

 _Guest_ : Hola y bienvenida! :D no te preocupes, me llegaran unos reviews extraños a medio terminar, pero al ver este último que me enviaste ya quedo todo aclarado, ¡espero que ya te vaya bien el móvil!, estoy muy feliz de que disfrutes con la historia y que te haga reír, y espero seguir haciéndolo :D ¡un abrazo!

 _Ttaticarri_ : Holaa! A ti ya te contesté por Facebook ;)

 **Dejen un review, no llevan mucho tiempo, son gratis y me hacen feliz :D** además, pueden ganar un pase para asistir a las terapias grupales con los chicos y vivir la locura de primera mano o también… como soborno,  os puedo chivar algunas cosillas sobre el próximo capítulo *sonrisa malvada* :3

¡Una abrazo muy fuerte!

 _Eishel Panakos._

 **PD:** He creado un perfil en Facebook, donde podéis encontrarme como  Eishel Panakos Fanficition.


	4. La cruda realidad

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos salvajes**

 **Capítulo cuatro:**

La cruda realidad.

" _Hay que coger el toro por los cuernos"_

 **.**

– ¡Correo! – Gritó una alumna de Ravenclaw.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su desayuno, al mismo tiempo que una lechuza dejaba caer frente a ella un paquete enorme aplastando en su proceso la tarta de zanahoria, la favorita de la pelirroja. Para su desgracia.

– Por Merlín y Morgana – Ginny apartó el pesado paquete, soltando todo el aire por la nariz enrabietada como un toro – ¡Mi comida Hermione!, ¡ _mi comida_!

Por su parte, la castaña dejó escapar una pequeña risa tomando el paquete que sabía, era de su madre.

Durante la tarde de ayer, y tras muchas cavilaciones que exasperaron a Ginny, decidieron que ya no volverían a esconderse. Desde que McGonagall dio la noticia de la nueva actividad implantada ese año, ambas amigas pasaban las horas muertas en la sala común de Gryffindor. Para nadie pasó inadvertido el raro actuar de la castaña, que solía pasar todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca y ahora parecía un mueble más en la torre Gryffindor, poco le faltaba para echar raíces en el sofá y quedar allí atrapada para siempre. Y más de lo mismo en el caso de la pequeña de los Weasley, solía ser una bruja muy activa y la mayor parte de sus horas libres las dedicaba a estar montada en su escoba, y ahora se había convertido en la siamesa de Hermione, por lo que también estaba en estado perenne en la sala común.

Por lo que prometieron, que a partir del día siguiente retomarían sus vidas.

Hermione volvería a su rutina de estudio, la misma que había llevado todos los años desde que comenzó el colegio, no podía mantenerse encerrada de forma permanente, y mucho menos para evitar cruzarse con su grupo de terapia. Además, echaba mucho de menos pasar tiempo en la biblioteca. No iba a permitir que por culpa de las sesiones sus notas bajaran, tenía unos ÉXTASIS a los que presentarse, y necesitaba excelentes en todas las pruebas para poder optar a cualquier puesto de trabajo. Una de sus primeras opciones era trabajar en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas, como había confesado en la consulta del día anterior con el Doctor Bonham, pero no quería dejar ninguna puerta cerrada, sólo por si acaso.

Así que, aquella soleada mañana de sábado, Hermione tenía planeado pasarla haciendo lo que más amaba en la biblioteca, mientras que Ginny se iría a volar y tocar el cielo con sus manos.

– ¿Qué te han enviado? – Preguntó Ginny, mientras con una cuchara intentaba comer de la tarta hecha puré por culpa del paquete de Hermione. Era algo digno de ver, y a la castaña se le escapó otra sonrisa, ese tipo de cosas le recordaban mucho a su amigo Ron.

Lo echaba mucho de menos, al igual que a Harry. Aquel año sin ellos estaba siendo extraño.

Hermione seguía convencida de que todo aquello de visitar a un Sanador Mental era una pésima idea, que escoger a un _muggle_ no fue precisamente la mejor opción, y que el grupo de terapia que el cáliz eligió para ella, dictaba mucho de transmitir calor humano, comprensión y confianza. Sobre todo, esto último.

Pero también sabía, que estar quejándose no serviría de nada, McGonagall fue muy clara cuando dijo que eran obligatorias las terapias y se cursarían como otra asignatura más, lo que se traducían en notas, y Hermione siempre era la mejor en cuanto a expediente académico. No sabía cómo evaluarían esta ' _nueva asignatura'_ , por lo que hizo nota mental de ello para preguntárselo en la próxima sesión al Doctor Bonham.

Por estos motivos, y siendo ella la única hija de _muggles_ , tenía la obligación moral de ayudar a sus compañeros a no meter más la pata en las consultas. Como por ejemplo se empeñaba en hacer una y otra vez Luna, de forma totalmente inocente, pero cavando la tumba de todos cada vez que abría la boca.

La rubia había dado información demasiado precisa del Mundo Mágico, y esta fue prácticamente la única regla que puso la directora cuando dio a conocer la nueva actividad de ese año: podían hablar del pasado, presente o futuro, pero sin desvelar la magia, para ello nos había facilitado el cuaderno con los términos _muggles_.

Cierto, que siendo el _muggle_ un psicólogo, tendría que estar acostumbrado a escuchar todo tipo de situaciones, algunas más descabelladas que otras, y siendo el programa de rehabilitación para magos y brujas una iniciativa para ayudar a los alumnos a seguir con sus vidas no existía ningún problema con contarle al Doctor Bonham sus vivencias, por más retorcidas y extrañas que fueran. Además de que, por la ética y moral de su profesión, no saldría nada de lo que dijeran de esas cuatro paredes, y por esa parte Hermione estaba bastante tranquila. Pero eso sí, debían maquillar sus palabras, por la salud mental del hombre y por la seguridad del Mundo Mágico.

Todos estos motivos fueron suficientes para que Hermione decidiera enviar una lechuza a sus padres la tarde anterior.

– Una pequeña ayuda para Lovegood – Respondió mostrándole la portada de uno de los tres libros: La selección natural, de Charles Darwin.

– Estoy segura de que llorará de felicidad cuando se los des – Le guiño un ojo divertida recordando la última sesión – Pensé que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas a causa del interrogatorio que le hizo Anthony.

– Ya es hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

– Enfrentar algo con mucho valor y asumir las consecuencias. Un dicho _muggle_ – Aclaró la joven – No estoy feliz con las terapias, y aunque Malfoy y compañía no sean totalmente de mi agrado, dictan mucho de ser peligrosos. Voy a pensar en las consultas como si fueran un ÉXTASIS más que superar.

– ¿Y cuál es el primer paso? – Cuestionó la bruja más joven.

– Ofrecer mis conocimientos _muggles_.

– Tarea difícil, amiga.

* * *

Tal como había predicho Ginny, no fue tarea fácil.

Hermione llevaba poco más de una hora en la biblioteca. En su mesa de siempre. Entre sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta. La sección estaba prácticamente vacía, el ambiente era silencioso y pacífico, justo como le gustaba. Incluso se había permitido cerrar los ojos e inhalar varias veces de forma profunda el olor a viejo de los libros de Pince, aunque luego pensó que debería de verse como una drogadicta con la nariz enterrada entre las hojas del pesado libro, aspirando como si le fuera la vida en ello, y con una sonrisa débil en su cara. Dejó inmediatamente de hacerlo, incluso miró a su alrededor por si alguien le había visto, por suerte parecía que no.

Suspiró con pesadez. Había echado realmente de menos pasar tiempo allí, y debería estar contenta, feliz, pletórica o cualquier otro adjetivo que transmitiera ese sentimiento, porque todo estaba exactamente como a ella le gustaba.

Pero en cambio no se sentía así.

Porque una hora, era exactamente lo que llevaba observando de reojo al chico desgarbado de corbata verde y rostro demacrado, sentado a unas mesas de la suya.

En el tiempo que llevaban allí, el Slytherin no había levantado la cabeza de su libro, se mantenía sereno e indiferente a su entorno, igual que en las sesiones, no parecía ser consciente de la gente que le rodeaba, pero los demás si que eran conscientes de la presencia del ojiazul.

Su mesa estaba completamente vacía, los demás alumnos parecían huir de él, había visto pasar a unas Hufflepuff de tercer año casi corriendo por detrás del joven, como si tuvieran miedo de que les fuera a lanzar un _Avada Kedavra_ en cualquier momento. Los pocos alumnos que estaban aquel sábado en la biblioteca le lanzaban miraditas, algunas furiosas y otras con miedo, cuchicheaban entre ellos y en una ocasión vio como unos magos de Gryffindor hacían levitar hasta su cabeza pajaritos de papel. Aun así, Nott siguió ignorando a todo lo que iba más allá de su espacio personal.

Realmente, Hermione nunca se había percatado de si Theodore Nott era un alumno asiduo o no de la biblioteca, ni si quiera sabía si este patrón de hacer el vacío al chico o molestarlo era lo común o se estaba dando a raíz de su implicación en la guerra. Definitivamente, era muy difícil hacerse una idea de cómo era el verdadero Nott, a Hermione le intrigaba el hecho de saber si el chico siempre fue así de solitario y parco o de lo contrario fue empujado a ello.

En cierta forma, admiraba su indiferencia y templanza. Sí ella estuviera en su lugar, a estas alturas ya estaría llorando en algún cuarto de baño. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, también pasó por algo parecido en su primer año en Hogwarts.

La castaña estuvo en varias ocasiones a punto de acercarse al ojiazul, pero parecía que la valentía Gryffindor se había ido por el retrete. No sabía si sería lo correcto o no, lo mismo el chico se molestaba si interrumpía en su mesa, y a Hermione todavía le perturbaba mucho la presencia de Nott y sobre todo su mirada. El aura que le rodeaba gritaba por los cuatro costados, dejadme en paz.

 _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

 _Es solo un chico. Un Slytherin, vale. Uno de los más extraños, sí. Y un tanto intimidante, lo reconozco. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí sentada sin hacer nada._

Hermione tomó todo el valor del que fue capaz, y se puso en pie. Era increíble que se hubiera enfrentado a toda clase de seres, personas y situaciones horribles, como una maldita guerra, y ahora estuviera asustada de acercarse a un pobre chico solitario.

 _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

 _Tan sólo vas a preguntarle que tal está y si necesita ayuda con el programa de rehabilitación de magos y brujas. Nada más. ¡Hermione, por Merlín!. Este actuar no es tu estilo, sé valiente. Honra a tu Casa. ¡Camina!_

Hermione dio dos pasos antes de quedarse petrificada. Nott parecía que le había leído la mente, porque acababa de levantar su inexpresivo rostro y le miraba impasible con sus pálidos ojos. De verdad que el joven no parecía un mal tipo, pero el toque espeluznante que lo caracterizaba hacía sudar frio a cualquiera.

 _¿Habrá usado legeremancia?._ Se preguntó intentando mantenerle la mirada.

Hermione se enorgullecía de saber leer bien a las personas, y si no se equivocaba, el chico parecía estar gritándole que no se atreviera a dar ni un paso más.

Así que, llenándose los bolsillos de nuevo con su valentía, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a tomar asiento. Se sentía patética. Fue sentarse, y Nott volvió a los suyo como si ese pequeño intercambio de miradas nunca se hubiera dado.

 _Coger el toro por los cuernos… ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!, se había ido por el toro más grande y había acabado corneada en el primer asalto._

Suspiró por cuarta vez y hundió su cabeza en el libro, la tarea no se haría sola.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida. Nott seguía en su sitio y ni si quiera le miró cuando pasó por su lado, Hermione a dos pasos de abandonar la biblioteca paró abruptamente, y rehízo su camino para acercarse a la mesa donde aún estaban los chicos de Gryffindor que habían estado molestando al Slytherin.

Llevaba toda la mañana carcomiéndose la cabeza, sino podía enfrentar a Nott, al menos tenía que enfrentar a esos chicos.

– Os he visto molestando a Theodore Nott – Los increpó al más puro estilo Molly Weasley, con las manos en las caderas y semblante serio.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirándola un poco abrumados porque Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y amiga de Harry Potter, estuviera hablándoles.

– No lo queremos aquí. No es una buena persona – Habló el Gryffindor más alto.

– Yo no he visto que esté haciéndole nada malo a nadie. No ha levantado la cabeza de su pergamino y este es un lugar público – Moduló la joven sin alterarse.

– Es un Mortífago, no merece estar entre nosotros – Escupió otro de los chicos – Es decepcionante, que precisamente tú, estés defendiéndolo.

– Por comentarios como este, fue que comenzó una guerra. Pensad antes de hablar la próxima vez, no querréis que se vuelva a sembrar el odio, ya hemos sufrido bastante – Puntualizó Hermione molesta – Le haré saber a la directora McGonagall de este percance – Concluyó volviendo a retomar su camino.

Hermione iba dando grandes zancadas hacia el Gran Comedor, iba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, que no fue consciente de que alguien venia en su dirección hasta que chocó abruptamente con él, desparramando en el proceso todos sus pergaminos por el suelo de piedra.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando miró a la cara del alumno frente a ella: Draco Malfoy. El otro miembro de su grupo que era evitado por toda la población de Hogwarts como si sufriera de viruela de dragón.

– Ah, eres tú Malfoy.

– ¿Desde cuándo nos saludamos? – Soltó con un toque de ironía.

– Sí, cierto. Debería seguir el ejemplo de todo el colegio e ignorar tu presencia – Respondió mordaz la castaña recogiendo sus pergaminos y guardándolos con violencia. Obviamente el joven no pensaba ayudarla. Además, aquel comentario le dolió al rubio tanto como el puñetazo que recibió por parte de la castaña años atrás – Pensaba buscarte de todos modos, tengo que hablar contigo – Lo encaró.

Draco le miró incrédulo, pero sin que su rostro perdiera su toque de desagrado.

– ¿Has esnifado tinta? Granger, creí que ya habíamos zanjado el tema de tu adicción. La tinta es para mojar la pluma, no tu nariz – Comentó sardónico.

– Muy maduro por tu parte. No eres tan gracioso Malfoy. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a ser el engreído prejuicioso de siempre? Es un papel que tienes bien ensayado – Dijo con desdén cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con la punta del pie derecho el suelo con enfado.

– Y tú no eres ni la mitad de inteligente de lo que crees – Atacó mirándole por encima de su nariz con hastío.

– Y aun así soy más inteligente que tú – Rebatió la joven mirándole con desafío.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, solo se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Draco hizo un amago de sonrisa.

– Odio cuando las feas como tú me miran así Granger, como si la belleza se pegara. Estas de mala suerte, estas cosas van en los genes – Volvió a la carga.

– Me exasperas Malfoy – Se molestó la castaña.

– Y luego dices que no soy gracioso – Respondió alzando su rubia ceja con prepotencia.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en la discusión, que no se percataron de la figura que estaba detrás de una columna observándoles. Sonreía un poco, después de todo, no fue en vano el arriesgarse a trucar el cáliz, se acababa de dar un primer acercamiento entre dos de los seis alumnos que conformaban el grupo de terapia, y el más inesperado, ya que eran nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

– Bien. Acabemos rápido con esto – Comenzó hablar de nuevo la bruja – Sé que no estás familiarizado con los _muggles_. Tan sólo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda para sobre llevar las terapias – Tras un largo silencio de un minuto, que puso muy incomoda a la castaña, Hermione enfrentó a los acerados orbes del rubio – ¿No dices nada?

– ¿Qué esperas?, ¿un cálido abrazo y mil gracias? Yo no hago esas mierdas Hufflepuff, siento decepcionarte – Soltó a bocajarro, provocando que las orejas de la castaña se pusieran rojas de la vergüenza – En realidad, no lo siento, me importa una mierda de hipogrifo – Rectificó en el último momento – No somos amigos por mucho que insista en ello ese _muggle_ calvo y con las mismas gafas de retrasado que Potter. Salazar me libre de semejante amistad – Dijo fingiendo un escalofrío.

– No se trata de amistad. Te ofrezco mi ayuda para que no ocurra lo mismo que con Luna en la sesión de ayer – Habló lo más calmada que pudo, obviando el comentario degradante hacia el Doctor Bonham y Harry.

– No soy estúpido. Sé perfectamente cómo actuar – Dijo ofendido porque lo compararan con _Lunática_ Lovegood.

– Pero no como vestir – Contraatacó con ese toque de sabihonda que siempre había odiado el rubio – Deja de usar túnicas, tienes que trasfigurar tu ropa. Vestir como un _muggle._ No es tan difícil, hasta tú puedes hacerlo.

– Soy un mago – Respondió furioso.

– Llamas demasiado la atención. Y Zabini también – Continuó insistiendo – Hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias, ser prácticos – Intentó razonar. Le constaba que Malfoy era un chico listo, pero como era de esperar, cuando se trataba de cosas de _muggles_ , no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

– No voy a ponerme ropa _muggle_ – Siseó mordaz – Esta conversación es ridícula. Ni si quiera sé el porqué hablo contigo. He debido perder la cabeza.

– Tú eres ridículo – Dijo dando un pisotón de frustración en el suelo – Si fueras razonable, me harías caso.

Draco, cansado de aquella situación, alzó su mano derecha y alborotó con violencia el nido de hipogrifos que tenía por pelo Hermione, haciéndole soltar algún que otro quejido de dolor a raíz de que sus dedos se enredaran entre los nudos de sus rizos. Tras unos segundos, el rubio sacó su mano con rapidez, temía que el espeso y tupido cabello de la castaña se tragara su mano, sería una amputación terrible.

– ¿Qué haces?, ¡no me toques! – Gritó apartándose de él.

– Cálmate pelo arbusto, el desagrado es mutuo – Dijo con desdén el rubio mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos para no volver hacer ninguna estupidez. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, que el estar marginado, le estaba pasando factura. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría hecho algo así.

– Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? – Cuestionó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

– Para poner en marcha tu actividad cerebral y que mis palabras no se queden atrapadas por la barrera insonorizada que forma eso a lo que llamas cabello. Estoy seguro de que ese nido que tienes en la cabeza no está dejando que proceses la conversación que estamos manteniendo – Comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Niñato idiota – Moduló molesta intentando aplacar su ahora, electrificado cabello.

– Ahora, volveré a repetir mis palabras. No somos amigos. No quiero tu ayuda. Y no voy a vestirme como un _muggle_ – Dijo con petulancia – Tu eres la _hija de muggles_. Si nos metemos en problemas, tienes la obligación de sacarnos. Punto.

– No estoy hablándote por gusto. Y desde ya te aclaro, que no soy ninguno de tus esclavizados elfos domésticos – Draco rodó los ojos, como le diera en aquel momento la charla del PEDDO juraba asesinarla – Si hago esto es por la terapia – Intentó de nuevo la bruja, recuperándose de la sorpresa, pues esta había sido la primera vez que se había referido a ella como hija de _muggles_. Algo para sorprenderse, la verdad.

– Me da igual la terapia – Vocalizó despacio el rubio mirándole directamente a los ojos para darle mayor énfasis. En aquel tiempo que llevaban discutiendo, se habían mirado más a la cara que en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Y aunque el ojigris tenía la mirada fría e inexpresiva, eran muchísimo menos intimidantes que los de Nott. Lo que ya era positivo, porque le permitía mantener la compostura frente a él.

– ¡Y a mí también! Pero estamos atrapados en esto, y estoy intentando que lo llevemos lo mejor posible.

– ¿Qué lo llevemos? ¿nosotros? – Preguntó incrédulo – No existe un nosotros.

– Malfoy – Suspiró con fuerza la castaña para tranquilizarse – Hazme caso… _por favor_. No vayas más con túnicas.

De un momento a otro, apareció un joven con corbata verde caminando en su dirección y al pasar junto a ellos, golpeó con violencia el hombro del rubio haciéndelo trastrabillar, aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio en el último momento.

– Traidor – Murmuró por lo bajo con odio el Slytherin.

– ¡Oye! – Levantó Hermione la voz en dirección al chico que había empujado de forma intencionada al rubio y ahora se marchaba riendo. Volvió su mirada a Malfoy para seguir discutiendo, pero este había cambiado totalmente su semblante y ahora parecía… perdido.

– Malfoy – Lo llamó para captar su atención – Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, pero las cosas se calmaran. Y puede que...

– Tenías que ser tú precisamente – Escupió cortándole – Olvídame Granger. No soy tu maldita obra de caridad – Dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a las mazmorras.

Esta había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido en su vida con Draco Malfoy. Y como supuso, no fue plato de buen gusto. Para ninguno.

– Pierdes tu tiempo – Se escuchó una voz de ultratumba a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Hermione llevó una mano a su alocado corazón y se giró sobre sus pies, para toparse con el mismísimo Theodore Nott. Fijando su inquietante mirada transparente sobre la bruja. La castaña se obligó a mantener el contacto visual, aunque notaba un hilillo de sudor correr por su cogote.

 _En serio, debes empezar a calmarte en su presencia_. Se regañó.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– El suficiente – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Hará todo lo contrario de lo que le digas. Pero no es estúpido – Le aseguró sin apenas mover los músculos de la cara, era sorprendente – Tarde o temprano dejará las túnicas, pero será cuando él lo decida.

– Claro – Dijo sin saber que más decir. Carraspeó incomoda antes de volver hablar – Nott, si necesitas ayuda con el programa de rehabilitación de magos y brujas, puedes preguntarme – Se ofreció con un amago de sonrisa aprovechando la oportunidad, el chico se quedó estudiándola con su mirada, y parpadeó una vez.

Hermione quedó perpleja, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso. Llegó a creer que tenía los parpados en desuso, ese simple gesto le hizo más humano a ojos de la chica. Para la castaña era fascinante ver todos aquellos avances.

– He hecho mis deberes – Confirmó. Y Hermione lo sabía, porque el chico había ido vestido de _muggle_ desde la primera consulta, y aunque hablaba poco, cuando lo hacía siempre era midiendo sus palabras. Como cuando le ayudó con las siglas de la plataforma PEDDO, le estaba eternamente agradecida. Pero, aun así, quiso ofrecerle su ayuda – Lovegood tiene más dificultades.

– Sí, pensaba ir a verla más tarde – Le aseguró la castaña, sacando de su mochila el libro de Darwin y enseñándoselo. El joven se limitó asentir – También quiero hablar con Zabini sobre el tema de las túnicas.

– Zabini es como Malfoy, déjamelo a mí – Musitó.

– Está bien. Entre Slytherin os entendéis – Respondió intentado relajar el ambiente.

– No. En realidad, no – Rebatió sin inmutarse el ojiazul.

– Oh, bueno. Vale. Claro, cosas de chicos, Slytherin y todo eso. Entiendo. Está bien – Pero la realidad era que no entendía nada y quería irse ya de allí – Tengo que ir a comer, y luego con Lovegood – Se despidió agitando la mano, el chico se limitó a mirarla marchar.

* * *

Tal y como le había prometido a Nott, Hermione se acercó a la mesa de los Ravenclaws tras almorzar e invitó a Luna a pasear con ella y Ginny. Jamás había visto a la rubia tan feliz y sorprendida a la vez, no era común que le hicieran ese tipo de proposiciones. Luna salió dando saltitos del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y diciéndole a todo el que se cruzaba a dónde iba y con quién. Las Gryffindor se miraron entre ellas y rodaron los ojos, tenían que ir acostumbrándose a la peculiar bruja.

Las tres chicas estuvieron caminando por los alrededores del colegio, hasta que decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol para tener ' _la charla'_. La rubia se mostraba realmente arrepentida por lo que sucedió el día anterior, y tardaron más de media hora en convencerla de que fue un accidente y que ellas estaban allí para ayudarla.

Ginny de nuevo acertó con su predicción. Cuando la castaña le entregó los libros que había pedido a su madre para ella, Lovegood tenía por ojos dos cascadas insaciables de lágrimas. Uno de los hombros y el cabello de Hermione fueron víctimas del llanto de la rubia, que se lanzó a sus brazos muy agradecida.

– Para que vayas poniéndote al día – Aclaró Hermione separándose de la joven, que se restregaba los ojos enrojecidos.

– Gracias Hermione – Era la única que seguía llamándola por su nombre de pila fuera de las consultas – Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí – Confesó haciendo sentir un poco mal a las Gryffindor, que veían que la chica estaba realmente sola.

– Sí tienes problemas con el cuaderno de términos _muggles,_ puedes preguntarme. A Ginny también, ella ya sabe todo lo necesario – La aludida le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

– ¿No hay criaturas en tu mundo? – Preguntó mirándola con intensidad e incomodando un poco a la castaña, ya que en su arranque por saber había ocupado su espacio vital y estaba a un palmo de su cara.

– No, eso creo que quedó claro ayer – Contestó la castaña con un tono más duro del que planeaba, ganándose un codazo de parte de Ginny. Aunque la rubia pareció no darse ni cuenta.

– ¿De ningún tipo? – Insistió.

– Limítate a decir animales cuando quieras hablar de ellos – Aclaró Hermione con simpleza.

– No lo entiendo, porque yo vi _Torposoplos_ sobre la cabeza de mi nuevo amigo Anthony, y estábamos en el Mundo _Muggle_ – Meditó dejando su mirada perdida en algún punto sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, perturbando un poco a sus acompañantes, parecía en trance – Probablemente pase como aquí, no todos los magos pueden verlos – Razonó.

– Sí, seguramente sea eso – Intervino Ginny antes de que la castaña dijera algo inapropiado.

Y la tarde pasó entre preguntas de Luna que ansiaba saber todo sobre los _muggles_ , y las respuestas de Hermione y Ginny a todas sus curiosidades. Debían asegurarse de que no volvería a hablar demás en las futuras consultas. La rubia resultó ser una buena compañía, pero su necesidad de saber, no por nada era una Ravenclaw, había agotado a las otras dos, por lo que decidieron volver a verse al día siguiente y seguir resolviendo sus dudas.

Las Gryffindor acababan de despedirse de la rubia y se dirigían hacia su torre a descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar. Iban charlando animadamente cuando escucharon unos ruiditos a su derecha y lo que parecieron gemidos. Entre dos columnas, estaba nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini enzarzado en una danza de lenguas con una Ravenclaw dos años menor.

Un espectáculo no apto para menores… o cardiacos.

– Tenemos compañía – Le susurró seductor a la rubia que lo acompañaba haciendo saber a las Gryffindor que las había visto. Ya era tarde para huir, como le hubiera gustado a la castaña – Mira quién nos honra con su presencia: La heroína de guerra y la novia del _niño que vivió_ , murió, revivió, y actualmente, sino ha habido ningún cambio, sigue viviendo – Cito divertido – Estoy a la espera de su siguiente reencarnación. La biología del cuatro ojos es realmente fascinante – Se burló enfadando a las chicas, cada una por la parte que le tocaba – Podéis seguir mirando, por mí no hay problema. Tan sólo, me ha pillado por sorpresa. No sabía que erais aficionadas al _voyerismo_ – Comentó avergonzándolas – Pero adelante, estáis invitadas a contemplar el espectáculo – Terminó sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando una hilera de dientes blanco que hacían un bonito contraste con su tez oscura. Hermione tuvo que reconocerse a si misma, que el chico era bastante apuesto. Idiota, como la gran mayoría de los Slytherin, pero apuesto.

– ¿Has hablado con Nott? – Preguntó ignorando la verborrea del chico. Esta era su forma de justificar la intromisión a la intimidad del moreno.

– Sí, el _chalado_ de Nott vino hace un rato a verme.

A Hermione no le gustó el cómo se había referido a su compañero de Casa. Cierto, que ella misma pensaba que el chico era de lo más extraño, y lo había manifestado en alguna que otra conversación con Ginny. Pero después de haber visto como lo trataban los alumnos del colegio… además, fue el único que conversó con ella de forma civilizada. No como Zabini y Malfoy, que eran unos déspotas.

Sintió la necesidad de darle una lección al moreno.

– Entre tú y yo – Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia que acompañaba al joven – Corre el rumor de que tiene enfermedades venéreas. Yo que tú me cuidaría, para evitar sorpresas.

– Recuerda: ahora es todo sonrisas, pero mañana pueden ser lágrimas – Dramatizó la pelirroja dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro– Es un mal polvo, no merece el riesgo. Créeme – Remató con una falsa sonrisa empática.

Después de aquello, la chica se disculpó y salió de allí rápida y veloz. No miró en ningún momento para atrás, y eso que Zabini no dejaba de llamarla.

– ¿A qué jugáis?, ¡me ha costado tres días convencerla! – Bramó molesto. No conocían mucho al moreno, pero estaban seguras de que no era una persona que se enfadara con regularidad.

– ¿Nosotras? a ninguno. Aunque estoy segura de que tu si jugarás. Dime, que será: ¿ducha fría o usarás la mano? – Preguntó la pelirroja con mofa.

– Ya que te gusta tanto hablar, ¿qué tal tu boca? – Propuso con socarronería. El enfado se había esfumado de golpe y porrazo.

– ¡Serás asqueroso! – La gritó indignada y roja como una amapola.

– Tu comenzaste el juego – Le restó importancia el chico.

Ofuscada, Ginny tomó con violencia de la muñeca a Hermione y salieron de dos zancadas de la vista del moreno, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. La castaña se dejó llevar, y una vez dentro de la seguridad de la habitación de las chicas, Ginny comenzó a despotricar.

– Hay que coger al toro por los cuernos – Dijo de pronto Hermione, repitiendo las mismas palabras de aquella mañana. Las mismas, que habían desencadenado una sucesión de momentos incomodos con los integrantes del grupo de terapia.

– ¿Y no es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo? – Dijo Ginny dejándose caer en la cama como un peso muerto.

Hermione sacó pergamino, tinta y pluma.

– ¿Crees que sería correcto comenzar con un ' _Querido Harry y Ron_ ' o nos saltamos las formalidades y vamos al grano?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _'Estar perenne'_ : estar siempre en un sitio. Lo aclaro por si alguien no entendía a que me refería, que para mí es común decirlo, pero lo mismo hay lectoras que no lo han oído antes, ¡me curo en salud y lo aclaro!

' _No eres ni la mitad de inteligente de lo que crees' 'y aun así soy más inteligente que_ tú' : créditos a Juego de tronos ;)

* * *

 **Hola queridas! :D**

Perdonad la ausencia, avisé por Facebook de que estaba muy ocupada y tardaría en aparecer, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, sé que los que les gusta son las consultas, pero tengo que mostrar también un poco de cómo se van dando las relaciones en el colegio, para que la cosa avance, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

Vengo con poco tiempo, pero no quería dejarles un día más sin la continuación, así que me puse acabarlo como loca :)

Estoy alucinada con la acogida que está teniendo el fic, no sabéis lo feliz que soy :3 :3 :3 Estoy en una nube, en serio, no sabéis lo importante que es para mi, ¡GRACIAS!

Quería pediros una pequeña ayuda, llevo días pensando en un nombre para el grupo de terapia, pero no me convence nada de lo que pienso. Si se os ocurre alguno para nombrar al equipo que forman estas tres parejas y que los identifique, ¡díganmelo por favor! :D

 **Dejen un review, no llevan mucho tiempo, son gratis y me hacen feliz :D** además, pueden ganar un pase para asistir a las terapias grupales con los chicos y vivir la locura de primera mano o también… como soborno,  os puedo chivar algunas cosillas sobre el próximo capítulo *sonrisa malvada* :3

¡Una abrazo muy fuerte!

 _Eishel Panakos._

 **PD:** He creado un perfil en Facebook, donde podéis encontrarme como  Eishel Panakos Fanficition.


	5. Sesión 3 Parte I: 50 sombras de Blaise

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

 **ADVERTENCIA** : No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos salvajes**

 **Capítulo cinco:**

Sesión 3. Parte I: 50 sombras de Blaise.

" _Hay sinvergüenzas y luego está Blaise Zabini"_

 **.**

– Bien, la semana pasada conocimos un poco sobre Hermione y Luna – Comenzó el Doctor Bonham dirigiendo una mirada amable a las aludidas – ¿Por quién empezaré hoy? – Se cuestionó en voz alta.

– ¡Yo, _Doc_ , Yo! – Gritó Blaise alzando una mano al más puro estilo Hermione, solo le faltaba dar saltitos en su asiento – ¡Quiero hablar! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo! ¡Yo, _Doc_! ¡Yo!

Todos miraron con incertidumbre al Slytherin, excepto Anthony, que parecía encantado con la idea de que el chico se ofreciera voluntario.

– Bravo. Bravo. ¡Excelente! – Aplaudió eufórico sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Ese es el espíritu Blaise. Bien hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El joven sonrió fanfarrón, amaba que le prestaran atención. Algo muy Slytherin si les preguntaban a las leonas, que rodaron los ojos a la vez cuando vieron cómo se pavoneaba el moreno.

– Y dime Blaise, ¿qué quieres compartir? – Preguntó de forma cordial, cruzando las piernas y colocando sobre su rodilla derecha el cuaderno, estaba preparado para tomar notas.

– Estoy muy decepcionado Anthony – Comentó el moreno con aire melancólico.

– Adelante hijo. No tengas miedo – Lo incitó con suaves palabras. Intuyó, que debía tratarse de un tema serio. Los ojos le brillaban con emoción. Para un psicólogo no había nada más excitante que un paciente que hablara sin necesidad de obligarlo.

– Respeto su profesión, _Doc_. Entiendo que es una persona seria y que jamás haría nada en contra de su ética profesional – Aclaró pestañeando de forma inocente, tenía en el bote al pobre _muggle._ Los demás no se habían tragado ni una de sus palabras.

– Por supuesto que no, puedes hablar de lo que quieras. Aquí estás entre amigos y nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes – Aseguró Anthony desconcertado.

– Ese es el problema _Doc_ , que ya han salido – Dijo con falsa tristeza.

– ¿Qué Blaise? Habla sin miedo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y mirando con ojo crítico a sus pacientes. Todos los presentes parecían ajenos a las palabras de Blaise, excepto dos. Hermione estaba avergonzada, mientras que Ginny apretaba los labios con fastidio.

 _¿Qué habrán hecho estas dos?._ Pensó garabateando en su libreta.

– Aquí mis nuevas _amigas_ – Dijo con sorna señalándolas – Airearon frente a una de mis conquistas, las mentiras que comentó Draco en la primer sesión.

El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas y estudió con astucia los rostros de las dos Gryffindor.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Preguntó el Doctor buscando rápidamente entre sus apuntes – ¿Qué tenías enfermedades venéreas? – Leyó en sus anotaciones.

– Sí, exactamente eso. Además de otras gilipolleces de su invención, como que soy un mal polvo – Masculló molesto asesinando con la mirada a Ginny, que parecía haber adoptado la pose impenetrable de Theodore.

 _Al siempre eufórico y bromista Blaise Zabini no le gusta que duden de su hombría._ Pensó medio divertido el Doctor.

– Todo verdad – Sostuvo socarrón el rubio solo para fastidiarlo.

– ¡Blasfemias! – Teatralizó alzando las manos el moreno.

Anthony suspiró antes de dirigirse a las dos señaladas.

– ¿Por qué hicisteis eso? - Les reprendió de forma paternal.

Ginny mantuvo sus labios en una fina línea, negándose a hablar. En cambio Hermione sucumbió rápido a la culpa, sabía que habían hecho mal, aunque se lo mereciera. Y acabó hablando.

– Insultó a Theodore y le dimos una lección – Musitó valientemente.

Un grito de frustración se escuchó en la sala, y Anthony miró sobresaltado a Blaise.

– ¿Es por eso que me jodisteis el polvo? ¿Por referirme a Nott como _chalado? –_ Moduló mirándolas fijamente.

– Theodore, es Theodore. Nada de Nott, ni chalado – Intervino Anthony con tono autoritario y un poco asustado, por como podría reaccionar su paciente mas misterioso. Ni si quiere se atrevió a mirar su semblante. Por si acaso.

– Le han llamado cosas peores _Pelo Arbusto_ , ¡por Mer-Dios!– Vociferó enfadado.

– No insultes a tus compañeros, Blaise – Volvió a llamarle la atención.

Pero Blaise continuó con su verborrea e indignación por la sesión de sexo frustrada.

– Chalado, rarito, fenómeno, psicópata, bicho raro, demente, enloquecido, chiflado, pirado, majareta...

– Suficiente, Blaise. Ha quedado claro tu punto – Habló por primera vez Theo, sin alterar lo más mínimo ninguna de sus facciones.

Anthony notó un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal cuando lo escuchó intervenir.

 _No va a pasar nada. Solo es un muchacho._ Se recordó. _Aunque un muchacho probablemente con una familia disfuncional y muchos problemas._ Meditó echándole un ojo a Theodore, que mantenía su pose despreocupada con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar bien con todo aquello.

– … maniático, perturbado, grillado, trastornado, lunático, loco, desequilibrado, extraño y mil mierdas más ¡y nunca le ha importado! ¡Está hecho de piedra! ¡Es inmune a todo! – Concluyó el moreno cogiendo aire al terminar, lo había dicho todo de carrerilla.

– Desconocía el extenso vocabulario de Blaise en otras áreas que no fuera el sexo – Se burló Draco con un amago de sonrisa ganándose un gruñido del susodicho. Realmente le divertía todo aquello.

– No estés triste Theodore. A mi también me han dicho esas cosas – Dijo Luna sonriendo dulcemente al ojiazul y apoyando la mano derecha sobre la izquierda del chico para reconfortarlo.

– Esta escena solo refuerza mis palabras. Son tal para cual. _Lunático y Lunática._ Enternecedor – Musitó Blaise enseñando su blanca hilera de dientes.

 _Definitivamente, Blaise Zabini no sabe cuando callarse._ Apuntó Anthony.

Theodore seguía sin inmutarse, tallado en mármol en su asiento, pero todos vieron cuando su mirada viajó de los ojos de la rubia a sus manos unidas, para luego volver a mirar al frente como si el hecho de que la gente le fuera tocando por la vida fuese lo más normal en la vida de Theodore Nott.

Nadie más comentó nada y Luna no apartó la mano en lo que duró la sesión.

El Doctor Bonham se puso con fervor a escribir en su libreta, estaba molesto a la vez que contento por todos los avances que estaban teniendo aquel día. No le gustaba ni un pelo que tanto Theodore como Luna, fueran acosados de esa forma por sus compañeros, pero estaba feliz por la reciente cercanía entre estos dos chicos. Era un avance. Eran un equipo y tenían que apoyarse.

Quizás Luna podría conseguir que Theodore hablara.

– Es una persona con sentimientos – Contraatacó Hermione, indignada por todo lo que había dicho el moreno.

– Theodore es la persona más inhumana que he conocido en mi vida. Fíjate, si parece una estatua – Habló señalando al chico, que alternaba la pálida mirada entre la castaña y el moreno sin dar ninguna muestra de emoción, afirmando con su gesto las palabras de Blaise.

– Claro que tiene humanidad – Gritó de vuelta Hermione – ¡Insensible!

– No, no la tengo – Contradijo el ojiazul.

Anthony garabateo la extraña interacción de palabras con nerviosismo. Tenía que profundizar más en la vida de Theodore. Esto se estaba volviendo ya demasiado espeluznante.

– Sí, si la tienes – Dijo Hermione enfrentándose por primera vez a la translucida mirada de Theo sin temblar. Quizás, la adrenalina de la injusticia que estaba presenciando había hecho mella en ella, y la valentía había salido a flote en su totalidad.

 _Ahí está, su siempre necesidad de llevar la razón_. Pensó mientras iba llenando hoja tras hoja con toda la discusión, necesitaba analizar todas aquellas anotaciones más tarde.

– No me conoces, no puedes afirmar nada – Dijo parco.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta y calló. El chico tenía eso a su favor, ella realmente no lo conocía, pero quería pensar que bajo toda esa fachada siniestra había algo.

– ¡Eh!, no nos desviemos del tema, ¡estamos hablando de mí y mi polvo frustrado! - Habló Blaise haciendo aspavientos con sus manos para atraer la atención de nuevo hacía su persona – Imploro un castigo para mis dos falsas amigas.

– No puedo hacer tal cosa. Pero voy a ponerles una amonestación.

– ¿Una qué? – Cuestionó devuelta Blaise.

– Una amonestación. Cuando tengan tres, serán expulsadas de la terapia.

– ¿Y qué pasa si soy expulsada? – Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

– Tengo entendido que estáis asistiendo a terapia como parte de una actividad del internado en el que estudiáis. Vuestra directora, me dio total libertad para evaluar las terapias. Estas consultas fueron incluidas como parte del programa de educación con el propósito, de ayudaros a resolver posibles conflictos en vuestro día a día y mejorar el trabajo en equipo, autoestima, sacar vuestro potencial, entre otras cosas.

 _Aunque vuestro internado parece más un correccional de menores o un psiquiátrico que un colegio._ Dijo para sí. Y no era de extrañar, con todas las cosas que estaba escuchando en aquellas consultas.

– ¿Quiere decir que si recibo tres amonestaciones suspenderé la asignatura? – Preguntó con horror la castaña tapándose con las manos la boca. Ella nunca, nunca había suspendido nada.

– Efectivamente – Afirmó Anthony anotando la exagera reacción de la chica.

 _Seguramente sea una de esas chicas de sobresalientes en los estudios. He movido bien mi fichas, si ella piensa que suspenderá si no coopera, se abrirá más_. Se felicitó internamente.

– Por tanto, Ginevra y Hermione tienen su primera amonestación. Sobra decir que no quiero que se vuelva a producir un incidente parecido, todo lo que se diga entre estas cuatro paredes debe permanecer aquí – Concluyó evaluando con la mirada a todos los chicos – Bien. Una vez aclarado este punto, volvamos a Blaise.

El moreno borró rápidamente la sonrisa picara que había mantenido durante toda la regañina del Doctor a las leonas. Él solo quería que Anthony castigara a esas dos, no que dirigiera la terapia hacía su persona.

– ¿Qué más quieres saber?

– ¿Cómo fue el incidente?

– ¿Quiere los detalles morbosos, _Doc_? – Preguntó divertido con la intención de avergonzar al hombre, y lo consiguió. Anthony estaba más rojo que los tomates maduros.

– N-no, hijo, no. Será suficiente con que compartas como se dio el encuentro entre tus compañeras y tú – Respondió carraspeando un poco.

– Yo estaba en uno de los pasillos coqueteando con una amiga...

– _Manoseándote_ con una amiga – Corrigió Ginny.

– Semántica – Comunicó Blaise quitando importancia con la mano – En fin. ¿Por donde iba antes de que aquí la pecosa me interrumpiera? – Ginny bufó y le sacó el dedo del medio ganándose un mirada de advertencia del _muggle_ – Ah, sí. Pues eso, estaba con una chica de piernas preciosas intercambiando saliva cuando me percaté de que estábamos siendo observados. Sí, _Doc_. Exactamente. Mis _amigas_ disfrutan del _voyerismo._ Todo un escándalo. Lo sé. Parecían chicas decentes, pero no – Comentó suspirando con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione quería que la silla se tragara todo su cuerpo y la escupiera en una isla desierta, en cambio Ginny parecía echar humo por las orejas, a la castaña le recordó a los dibujos que veía de pequeña.

– ¿Qué es el _voyerismo_?– Preguntó con inocencia Luna a la par que sentía la mano de Theo tensarse bajo la suya – ¿Tú lo sabes, Theodore? – Cuestionó ahora mirando al ojiazul. Este se limitó asentir pero no abrió la boca.

– Nada que alguien tan dulce como tú debería conocer, querida Luna. Pero como sé que los de tu clase aman saber, voy a despejarte la duda: son personas que sienten satisfacción sexual al observar a otras personas desnudas, en ropa interior o realizando actos sexuales – Aclaró Blaise mientras admiraba sus uñas.

 _¿Los de su clase?._ Se cuestionó Anthony mientras lo escribía todo.

– Vaya, quién iba a decir que Hermione Granger, la empollona asexuada, tenía una mente tan sucia – Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco.

– La vida a veces nos sorprende Draco – Apoyó Blaise riendo.

El Doctor carraspeó para frenar el enfrentamiento que se acercaba y volvió a dirigir sus preguntas al moreno.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasó después?

– Pues lo que te decía. Las acusé de mironas y ellas intentaron desviar el tema preguntándome si había hablado con Theodore. Ahí fue cuando lo llamé chalado, y estas dos locas escupieron mentiras sobre mi persona – Relató.

– Ajá. ¿Y como te hizo sentir eso?

– ¿El qué exactamente?, ¿Qué me miraran?. La verdad _Doc_ , es que me excitó. Me puso muy caliente – Se sinceró, colocando las palmas de sus manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza.

Luna y Hermione se ruborizaban hasta las orejas, Draco rodó los ojos con exasperación y Ginny se llevó los dedos a la boca para hacer el gesto de querer vomitar. Theodore miró al Doctor impasible, observando como el pobre hombre intentaba controlar el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho.

– Me refería a que frustraran tu _actividad_.

– Últimamente es complicado encontrar chicas dispuestas. Por algunos problemas, ya no tengo tanto éxito con las mujeres – Respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto – Por lo que obviamente, me fastidió que me arruinaran la noche. Un hombre tiene que cubrir sus instintos más básicos.

– ¿Problemas? – Anthony trató de presionar por más información.

– Sí, problemas – Pronunció escueto, algo que sorprendido al _muggle_ , ya que el chico era siempre muy hablador. Amaba alardear.

Varias conjeturas se fueron formando en la cabeza del Doctor.

– ¿Tienes problemas de eyaculación precoz? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

La sala estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Blaise se ponía rojo de la ira.

– Eh. Eh. Eh. Que mi barra de chocolate funciona perfectamente – Aclaró indignado, lanzando furiosas miradas a sus compañeros.

– Eres un bruto – Soltó Ginny mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

– No hay que sentir vergüenza Blaise. Este tipo de problemas hoy día pueden ser tratados y...

– ¡Qué no tengo problemas en la cama! – Gritó el moreno por encima de las carcajadas.

 _Cuando es Blaise quién se ríe de los demás, no es capaz de parar sus bromas. Pero cuando los ataques son contra él, pierde los estribos._ Observó.

– Niños, niños. Ya está bien – Regañó el Doctor – Perdona, Blaise. Como dijiste que tenías problemas deduje que serían relacionados con el sexo.

– No, no lo están. Pero tampoco te voy hablar de ellos – Puntualizó frunciendo el ceño.

 _Por ahora._ Pensó Anthony anotándolo en el cuaderno para no olvidar abordarlo más adelante.

– ¿Y solo es sexo? ¿No tienes relaciones?

Blaise pareció volver a recuperar la entereza, porque sonrió con suficiencia antes de responder al Doctor.

– Exacto. Cuando una chica me pregunta: ¿tú y yo que somos?. Me está notificando que el periodo de prueba con sexo gratis terminó y que ahora debo suscribirme. Ahí es cuando las dejo.

– Eres un cerdo – Dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

– Sincero, me gusta más – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Háblame de tus dibujos – Pidió el Doctor recordando las anotaciones que hizo en la primera sesión.

– ¿Qué quiere saber?

– ¿Qué te llevo a eso?

– Aprender – Respondió simplemente.

– Sí, recuerdo que eras muy aplicado cuando se trataba de dibujar. Un verdadero artista – Compartió Draco burlón.

– Mi mantra es: si te hacen el amor mal una vez, es su culpa. Si te lo hacen dos, es tuya – Contraatacó sonriendo al Doctor que le miraba sin pestañear – Hay que conocer bien el cuerpo humano para saber que botones tocar.

 _Promiscuo. ¿Adicto al sexo?._ Releyó en su cuaderno.

– ¿Crees que tienes un problema con el sexo? – Cuestionó volviendo anclar su mirada en la oscura del chico.

– _Soy_ sexualmente activo, nada mas. El sexo es parte de la naturaleza y yo me llevo de maravilla con ella – Sonrió mostrando de nuevo su blanca hilera de dientes.

– ¿Te gusta experimentar? – Intentó profundizar echándole un último ojo a sus apuntes.

– Depende. Pero sí, supongo que sí – Respondió un poco confundido – Exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres con experimentar?

– ¿Mantienes relaciones con chicos? _–_ Preguntó directamente mientras esperaba con el bolígrafo en alto para escribir. Blaise se puso pálido y eso era difícil, ya que el chico era de tez oscura.

– ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Jamás! _–_ Se apresuró a decir haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

– ¿Y tú, Draco? _– Dijo_ mirando al rubio que paró de reírse de su compañero para fruncir el ceño con hastío.

– ¡No! _–_ Negó rápidamente _–_ ¿Qué problema tienes con los homosexuales?, porque no le preguntas a ellas si son lesbianas – Lo retó encolerizado.

– Bueno, fue fácil llegar a plantearme esa posibilidad teniendo en cuenta los comentarios de la semana pasada, los dibujos de Blaise, los vestidos que usáis ambos – Enumeró Anthony contando con sus dedos.

– ¡Esto es ropa de hombres! ¡Elegante y distinguido! – Puntualizó Blaise.

– No quería ofender. Usad aquello con lo que os sintáis más cómodos, tenéis mi total apoyo – Se apresuró a contestar Anthony.

 _Vestidos...¡son túnicas, muggle idiota!._ Quiso gritarle Draco. Estaba indignado y se negaba a mirar a Hermione porque sabía sin necesidad de mirarla que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

– No abras...

– No quería decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije _–_ Vocalizó la castaña rapidamenten cortándolo para luego largarse a reír.

– ...la boca – Terminó Draco apretando la mandíbula.

El _muggle_ volvió a mirar sus apuntes. _¿Homosexualidad reprimida?. Lo tenía escrito también para Theodore, su chico misterioso. Era ahora o nunca._ Pensó.

– ¿Qué me dices de ti, Theodore? – Se arriesgó a preguntar mientras tragaba con fuerza.

– No – Respondió escueto.

– Miente seguro – Dijo socarrón Blaise.

– He besado a una chica – Volvió a responder Theodore dirigiendo su helada mirada al moreno.

Anthony se asustó por lo que se avecinaba. Todos estaban pendientes del intercambio de palabras, ya que el ojiazul raramente intervenía en una conversación y mucho menos respondía a las provocaciones de Blaise.

– Darle un beso a tu madre no cuenta, _pequeño Theo._

– Pero a la tuya sí, Blaise – Su tono de ultratumba dejó a todos encogidos.

Las manos del Doctor volaban por las hojas, anotando todas las reacciones. Página tras página, quién acusaba a quién, quién defendía a quién.

– Tu madre no tiene muy buena fama, podría ser verdad – Apoyó Draco, solo por molestar al otro Slytherin.

– Una vez me abordó – Confesó Theo como si hablara del tiempo.

– ¿La Señora Zabini? – Preguntó sorprendida Luna dándole un apretón en la mano – Con mi padre también lo hizo – Confesó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras las confesiones.

 _¿La madre de Blaise intentó meterse con un menor de edad?._ El Doctor había enmudecido.

– Vale, se acabó. Si de la madre de Draco no se habla, de la mía tampoco – Sus ojos estaban mas oscurecidos que el carbón.

 _Tema sensible._ Pensó Anthony. _¿Qué les pasa a estos chicos con sus madres? Es perturbador_. Se cuestionó.

Ya había llegado a su fin la sesión de aquel día, pero el Doctor Bonham necesitaba más tiempo.

– Vuelvo en un segundo – Se disculpó con sus pacientes antes de salir de la sala.

La regordeta mujer sentada tras el escritorio, miró con una ceja alzada al Doctor cuando lo vio asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

– Amy, cancela mi siguiente cita. Necesito una hora más con los chicos – Sonrió vacilante.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola mis amores!

Me consta que más de una de las lectoras quiere mandarme la maldición cruciatus ¡Lo siento!, soy muggle, es verano y trabajo, ¡pero ya estoy aquí!.

¿Qué os pareció? ¿os gustó? Vaya que la jugada le salió fatal a Blaise, ¡y las túnicas de los chicos tuvieron sus consecuencias!. Theo ha intervenido un poco más esta vez, poco a poco se sabe más de esta adorable serpiente :D

Como han podido comprobar, el capítulo se parte en dos, si quieren saber que temas se abordarán en la segunda parte de la sesión, ¡dejen review! Y yo me chivo ;)

Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por el gran apoyo!, aún estoy alucinada con la gran aceptación que ha tenido la trama, ¡GRACIAS!, sois el motor que me anima a escribir :3

Comunicarles, que en este tiempo no he estado actualizado pero si he estado pensando, y tengo otra historia en mente que puede que en los próximos días sea publicada... ¡ya veré si me animo!

Me tengo que ir. Un beso muy fuerte!

 **Eishel Panakos.**


	6. Sesión 3 Parte II: 50 sombras de Blaise

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

ADVERTENCIA: No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos Salvajes**

 **Capítulo seis:**

Sesión 3. Parte II: 50 sombras de Blaise.

" _Las aventuras pecaminosas de... nadie"_

 **.**

– Está bien chicos. Vamos a pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos – Comunicó el Doctor volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla.

Luna sonrió abiertamente, le encantaba pasar tiempo en las terapias y conocer en cada una de ellas un poco más a sus compañeros. Hermione por otro lado, parecía tener una lucha interna. No quería quejarse por tener que quedarse una hora más en terapia, eso sería darle más motivos al _muggle_ para suspenderla, pero estar allí suponía faltar a Pociones, y eso tampoco le agradaba. Iba a quedarse atrasada en clases y no confiaba en nadie para pedir apuntes. Tenía los nervios crispados. Incluso llegó a barajar la posibilidad de pedirle a la profesora McGonagall el giratiempo. Esta solución hizo que se relajara un poco.

En cuanto a Theodore y Ginevra, ambos parecían indiferentes con la idea de pasar allí más tiempo. Al menos, eso transmitían sus rostros indiferentes a las palabras del Doctor.

Draco era arena de otro costal, e hizo notar su malestar resoplando con fuerza y torciendo los labios con fastidio. Merlín sabía que el chico odiaba aquellas malditas sesiones, y estar allí una hora más en compañía de los otros cinco era una tortura, aunque se acabó reconociendo a regañadientes, que aquel día estaba siendo divertido. Era bueno ver que las burlas iban dirigidas a otras personas.

Algo muy mezquino, cabe destacar. Pero como era un Slytherin, estaba justificado.

Él jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero aquellas sesiones dos veces por semana eran lo único que le mantenían cuerdo en aquello soledad a la que había sido condenado a vivir por sus malas decisiones.

El Doctor Bonham, ajeno a los pensamientos de sus otros pacientes, mantenía su mirada y mente sobre Blaise Zabini.

Le preocupaba. Y mucho.

El joven mantenía su semblante serio y una actitud taciturna, algo no muy propio de él, al menos no tenía nada que ver con la actitud que había estado manifestando durante las demás terapias. Anthony podía ver un aura melancólico rodear al Slytherin, muchas sombras en su vida, mucha oscuridad y secretos, y probablemente su madre como centro de todo el problema que escondía Blaise Zabini tras sus sonrisas divertidas y carácter juguetón .

 _Alguna historia turbulenta. La Señora Zabini tiene que ser una mujer de cuidado... además de espeluznante, ¡mira que intentar engatusar a Theodore! ¡Siendo menor! ¡ y compañero de su hijo!. Pobre muchacho..._ Se dijo antes de volver hablar.

– Blaise – Lo llamó paternalmente. El moreno lo miró con desconfianza – Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de tu madre. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?.

– Más adelante – Aceptó el moreno tras unos segundos de silencio.

– Más adelante – Repitió el Doctor anotándolo en su libreta.

 _Despacio, pero con pasos seguros_. Se prometió Anthony.

Las dos Gryffindor se enviaron una mirada interrogativa, tenían curiosidad por saber que ocultaba el moreno. Eran numerosas la historias que se contaban de ' _La viuda negra'_ , pero nunca se pararon a pensar en las consecuencias que tenían sobre el Slytherin, el parecía la versión masculina de su madre con tantos líos... excepto porque ninguna de sus amantes fallecía, por supuesto.

Él era la versión _suave_ de los Zabini.

Luna se acercó sin previo aviso a Blaise y lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo, bueno a él y a todos. El chico se había quedado tan pasmado por el gesto, que ni si quiera se movió.

 _Esta chica vale oro. Un diamante en bruto ignorado por sus compañeros. Qué ternura. Qué delicadeza. Qué naturalidad. Qué transparencia. Qué espontaneidad. ¡Qué inocencia!. Y además, todo lo hace sin esperar nada a cambio_. Pensó Anthony mientras sonreía con calidez a la tierna escena. Ignorando por completo la incomodidad del moreno, que ni en sus más terroríficos sueños se había imaginado abrazando a la Ravenclaw _ojos de sapo_ de Hogwarts.

Realmente, había tocado fondo tras la guerra.

– Me habría encantado ser parte de tu familia, Blaise – Comentó con una expresión soñadora que muchos denominarían de lunática. Blaise solo atinó asentir y verla marchar dando saltitos a su sitio.

– ¿Qué opinas de tener a _Lunática Lovegood_ de hermana? – Preguntó socarrón Draco, devolviéndole a Blaise las mismas palabras que él dijo en la primera sesión.

– Que para ser solo una _hermana,_ sus pechos son grandes, blandos y suaves – Respondió con zalamería el moreno recuperándose del abrazo-no-esperado-ni-deseado.

Nadie se percató de la mandíbula tensa y la mirada afilada de Theodore, porque estaban ocupados riéndose, regañando a Blaise o como era el caso de Luna, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Sino más de uno, hubiera enmudecido frente a su fachada siniestra.

– Venga chicos. Ya vale, no os disperséis – Intentó llamar la atención el Doctor obteniendo al momento la atención de todos los presentes – Bien. Estamos tocando un tema muy importante como es el sexo, mi especialidad no es la sexología, pero no me gustaría acabar la sesión de hoy sin asegurarme de que practicáis sexo seguro. Tanto para evitar enfermedades de transmisión sexual, como embarazos no deseados – Informó paseando su mirada por la habitación, estudiando la reacción de los chicos – ¿Qué métodos conocéis?

Todos torcieron sus cuellos en dirección a Hermione, al Doctor incluso le pareció escuchar un par de crujidos, esperaba sinceramente que nadie se hubiera roto el cuello por el afán de evitar responder a la pregunta. La castaña había fruncido el ceño al verse señalada por sus compañeros y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. En aquellos momentos, no le gustaba ser la única con conocimientos _muggles._ Atusó su rebelde melena hacía atrás con frustración.

 _Interesante. ¿Ocultaría Hermione bajo esa fachada de chica intachable una ávida vida sexual?_. _Ya fue acusada de voyerismo_. Se cuestionó Anthony golpeando con su bolígrafo la rodilla.

– Bueno... hay muchos. Tanto masculinos, como femeninos. Por ejemplo: el condón, el anillo vaginal, los parches, la píldora...– Nombró algunos con incomodidad – Pero no todos protegen de enfermedades y embarazos. El más popular, es el condón masculino. Ademas de tener un porcentaje alto de éxito.

– ¡10.000.000 puntos para Gry-Granger! – Gritó Draco con falsa felicidad sobresaltando al _muggle_.

 _¿Y a este que le pasa en la cabeza? ¡menudo susto! Tiene trastornos de bipolaridad_. Meditó intentando calmar su alocado corazón, no esperaba que el chico fuera a gritar de la nada.

– Eres idiota – Señaló la castaña rodando los ojos.

– Definitivamente, eres una fuente de sabiduría – Se mofó Draco – Hoy me estoy llevando muchas sorpresas. Blaise con su vocabulario extenso más allá del sexo, _Hermione_ con sus nociones de sexualidad a pesar de su axesualidad. Un bonito día para recordar. La _comelibros_ se interesa por más temas además del académico.

– Y más sorpresas que te llevarás como sigas provocandome, maldito niñato – Amenazó apuntándole con su pequeño dedo.

 _¿Sufrirá de ataques de ira? Recuerdo anotar que tenia instintos homicidas hacia Draco._ Especuló el Doctor Bonham tomando notas de la discusión.

– ¿En que libro aprendiste sobre métodos anticonceptivos y sus porcentajes de éxito? Haces que el sexo suene a trabajo. Matas el libido a cualquiera – Continuó mofándose, realmente encontraba muy divertido sacarla de sus casillas – Seguro que tienes que seguir siendo una mandona y sabelotodo en al cama: baja el cierre. Muévete a la izquierda. Inclínate. Coloca tus manos en mi cadera. Introduce tu aparato reproductor en 1,2,3 ...¡YA! – Dijo haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Hermione.

– No puedo. Esto es demasiado bueno. Deberías representar el anti morbo, pero contra todo pronostico, me excitas – Reía con fuerza Blaise mientras sujetaba su barriga con fuerza, le dolía de tanto reír.

Hermione ignoró las groserías del chico y miró llena de furia al rubio.

– Muérdete la lengua y envenénate, ¡víbora! – Estalló Hermione amenazante.

– La leona mostró sus uñas y fauces. Aterrador – Sonrió con superioridad alzando su perfecta ceja rubia.

 _¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Quizás... intervenir?._ Cuestionó para sí Anthony observando el enfrentamiento. _Realmente esos dos no se llevaban bien, tendría que ahondar en su relación... o falta de ella_.

– Tranquilícense, chicos. Ya está bien – Los regañó el hombre – Volvamos a centrarnos.

– ¿Qué es un condón masculino? – Preguntó a bocajarro Blaise después de recuperarse un poco del ataque de risa. En el _Mundo Mágico_ todo se resolvía con una poción, que era cien por cien efectiva en todos los ámbitos.

Todos volvieron a fijar la mirada sobre Hermione. Luna con especial atención. Nadie se dejaba engañar por los ojitos de sapo desorbitado. Ella también sentía curiosidad.

– Es como un guante. Qué se pone sobre el... aparato reproductor masculino... cuando está... listo para la _acción_ – Describió Hermione lo mejor que pudo para que Blaise lo entendiera.

No podía hablar de látex, no sabría lo que es.

– ¿Cómo una funda? – Cuestionó inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado.

– Sí, algo así – Afirmó la castaña cada vez más violentada con la conversación. Desvió los ojos hacía la izquierda, con tan mala suerte que se topo con la pálida mirada perturbada de Theo, que solo le hizo sentirse peor.

– ¿Y aprieta? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

– No sé, supongo que sí... un poco – Respondió cruzando los brazos para disimular su incomodidad – Hay diferentes tamaños.

– ¿Y el placer es el mismo? – Volvió a interrogar.

– ¡No lo sé, Blaise! ¡tengo vagina, por si lo has olvidado! – Dijo cortante, a la vez que se ruborizaba por la rudeza de sus palabras – Pero supongo que no... que el placer será ligeramente menor.

– ¡Sois bárbaros! – Aulló indignado llevándose las manos a la boca con falsa angustia – No sé exactamente que debo sentir: estoy mitad fascinado, mitad horrorizado – Se sinceró Blaise.

El Doctor le miraba consternado.

– ¿No conoces… ? ¿No me dirás ahora que no practicas sexo responsable, Blaise Zabini? – Preguntó alarmado.

– Sí, claro que sí. Yo cuido a las cosas que amo, como _mi varita_ – Aseguró Blaise señalando su entrepierna.

Todos desviaron la mirada por inercia a su paquete.

 _¿Varita? ¿se refiere a su pene como una varita?_. Pensó confuso.

– ¿Tu varita? – Verbalizó en voz.

– Sí, ya sabe... con ella hago _magia_ – Resolvió guiñándole un ojo juguetón.

 _¿Está intentando ligar conmigo? ¿Sería como su madre?_. Se cuestionó el _muggle_ tragando ligeramente.

Por su parte, Hermione soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, no sabía cuantas sesiones más soportaría su pobre corazón.

– Entonces, ¿qué sueles utilizar? – Presionó el hombre.

– Otros métodos menos... agresivos – Contestó quitándole importancia con la mano.

– ¿ _La marcha atrás_?, porque si es así, desde ya te digo que eso no es un método anticonceptivo. ¡Sería muy irresponsable de tu parte! – Especuló el Doctor Bonham – Me preocupas Blaise. Me preocupas _mucho_. Dices ser muy activo sexualmente, sino te cuidas... puedes lamentarlo en un futuro cercano, ¡puedes arruinarte la vida! – Terminó mirándole con indignación.

– La vida ya la tiene arruinada, pero no por lo que tu crees – Susurró Draco haciendo una mueca, pero Anhtony ni si quiere le prestó atención.

– ¡Qué si! ¡Qué si me cuido! Solo que no utilizo métodos tan castrantes como el maldito condón ese, ¡Es horrible! ¡Eso no tiene ni que dejar correr la sangre! – Contraatacó haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

– Si te refieres a métodos naturales, esos tampoco son muy fiables...

– No se preocupe _Doc_ , que le aseguro que me cuido – Lo cortó y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – Tomo la píldora – Mintió.

Hermione comenzó a reír con fuerza y Anthony miraba alucinado a Blaise.

– ¿Qué tú tomas la píldora? – Preguntó para asegurarse que no había escuchado mal.

– ¡Sí!, eso he dicho.

– Blaise... la píldora tienen que tomarla las chicas – Corrigió Hermione sin parar de reír.

– ¡Lo mismo que he dicho yo!

– No. Tu has dicho que eres tú quién la toma – Corrigió con altanería.

– Semántica – Se excusó Blaise. Era su palabra favorita para escapar de momentos como este.

– Me preocupas, Blaise. Me preocupas – Anthony negaba con la cabeza disgustado – ¿Qué me decís los demás? – Dirigió su pregunta hacía el sector más silencioso: Theo, Luna y Ginny – ¿Qué métodos anticonceptivos utilizáis?

– La abstinencia es lo que mejor le funciona a esos dos – Exclamó Blaise señalando a Theo y Luna. La chica amplió sus ojos de sapo dejando en evidente su inexperiencia. Theodore se limitó a pestañear un par de veces – Pero pregúntale a la _pecosa_. De ella se habla mucho en la escuela, _Doc_. Andaba cada poco tiempo con uno diferente, aunque ahora vaya de digna porque está con Harry _Popotter_.

 _¿Quién demonios es este ahora?._ Se cuestionó.

– ¡No te atrevas hablar de mi así! – Gritó encolerizada Ginny. No había diferencia entre su rostro y su cabello, todo era rojo fuego.

– Discúlpate con mi amiga, depravado – Ordenó Hermione poniéndose en pie.

– Es de dominio público – Se defendió el chico alzando el mentón – Y baja dos rayitas los decibelios, me duele la cabeza.

– Eso es tu cerebro tratando de entender su propia estupidez – Le respondió tajante Ginny.

– Vamos, chicos. Tenéis que calmaros – Intentó parar el enfrentamiento Anthony.

– Retráctate de tus palabras, ¡ahora! – Volvió a gritarle la pelirroja.

– Qué no – Respondió sonriendo socarrón.

– De la cárcel se sale, pero del cementerio no Blaise – Amenazó.

El Doctor Bonham estaba pálido, y por un momento pensó que hablaba en serio. _No sería capaz... ¿verdad?._

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Cuestionó el chico un poco asustado por la violencia de su postura.

– ¡Por qué todo es mentira! ¡No he estado con nadie! – Acabó confesando sin proponérselo.

– ¿Tampoco con el _gafotas_? – Preguntó estupefacto.

– Cállate la boca.

– Menuda desilusión. Pensaba que eras toda una fiera de pelo en llamas, y resultaste ser una simple comadreja – Teatraliza Blaise ganándose un puño en el hombre de Ginny – Se me acaba de caer un mito. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Descubrir que Draco es virgen? – Bromeó. Pero el rubio no le siguió la broma, sino más bien, se mantuvo todo lo digno e indiferente que pudo en su asiento. Sin cruzar miradas con nadie – ¡Oh!... ¡no! ¡no! ¡NO!. Eso si que no lo puedo creer. ¿Estoy soñando?

– Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar – Siseó medio cabreado, medio avergonzado.

– ¿Qué hay más importante que el sexo?

– No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees? – Moduló irónico – Estaba muy ocupado demostrando todo lo que se esperaba de un Malfoy, para que _alguien_ no me entregara como un trozo de carne a su descomunal y asquerosa serpiente.

El Doctor Bonham alzó la cabeza de la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo lo que parecían miles de notas en los últimos cinco minutos. _¿Qué? ¡Me he perdido! ¡Me estoy perdiendo algo! ¿Qué serpiente? ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¡De qué están hablando! ¿Pueden estar hablando en código?._ Gritó en su cabeza el Doctor. _Pies de plomo y mente abierta. Pies de plomo y mente abierta._

– ¿Ser comida de una descomunal serpiente? – Comentó con confusión.

– Está exagerando. Ya sabe que le encanta llamar la atención, montó un drama cuando le atacó la gallina, ¿recuerda? – Resolvió Hermione para desviar la conversación. Athony se limitó asentir.

– ¡Seguro que también es mentira que te enrollaste con las hermanas Greengrass! – Lo acusó Blaise ignorando su explicación. Sin darle tiempo hablar de nuevo, dirigió sus palabras a Hermione – No rompas mi corazón, y dime que todo lo que se decía del trío dorado era verdad, ¿por favor? – Rogó como un crio a quién le han robado todos los regalos de navidad.

 _¿El Trío dorado? Eso suena a... ménage à trois._ El _muggle_ no se atrevía hablar.

– No blasfemes sobre mi relación con Harry y Ron – Dijo como toda respuesta Hermione, ganándose un alarido de falso dolor del moreno, que se dejó caer al suelo con dramatismo.

– Esto es patético. En el caso de Theodore y Draco, no haré nada. Por mi pueden morir vírgenes, que al paso que van es lo más probable – Draco gruñó molesto – Pero si me lo pedís, podría haceros el favor a vosotras tres – Las chicas le miraron estupefactas – Tranquilas, tranquilas. De momento, tan sólo miro – Dijo paseando su mirada más seductora de una a otra – Como si fuera un diabético y vosotras un bombón – Aseguró levantando las palmas de sus manos – Pero realmente, es una lastima lo tuyo Hermione, las cosas que he escuchado sobre el trío dorado eran realmente retorcidas y perturbadoras. Fue bonito mientras duró – Suspiró.

– ¿Hablas de sadomasoquismo? – Se aventuró a preguntar Anthony.

– ¿Sado-qué?

– Has dicho que se escuchaban historias turbias de la relación de Hermione con... - Dijo mirando a la castaña.

– Harry...

– Mi novio – Aclaró Ginny.

– Y Ron.

– Mi hermano – Volvió aclarar la chica.

 _Ahora la historia es más perturbadora que antes._ Meditó antes de volver hablar.

– Es todo mentira. Invenciones de una mente aburrida y trastornada, que no puede entender que exista amistad entre un chico y una chica – Defendió Hermione frunciendo el ceño – Son mis mejores amigos. ¡Nada más!

– ¿Pero qué es el sadomasoquismo? – Interrumpió Blaise quejándose por la falta de atención.

– Es un comportamiento sexual en el que la persona experimenta excitación y satisfacción mediante el sufrimiento físico o psíquico que inflige a otra persona o que recibe de ella – Explicó Anthony despejándole la duda.

– Oh, Dios... ¡esto es peor que lo del condón!

– Aunque no lo creas, muchas personas lo practican – Comentó Hermione para asombro del moreno. La chica sintió la necesidad de explicarse – Mi tía le prestó a mi madre unos libros que trataban este tema.

– ¿Tu madre es una chica mala, Hermione?

– ¡Es un best seller! – Se justificó – Y antes de que lo preguntes. No, no los he leído. Lo intenté, pero lo abandoné cuando la cosa se puso... oscura.

– Es... es... sorprendente. Jamás imaginé algo así. ¡Estas cosas no pasaban ni con Vold-Voldy! – Concluyó gesticulando como un desquiciado.

 _¿Voldy? ¿Quién tiene un nombre tan ridículo?_

– ¡No lo nombres! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! – Se quejó aterrorizado Draco.

Theo sonrió débilmente, poniendo los pelos de punta a Anthony.

 _Pero, ¿de qué se ríe? Es espeluznante._ Pensó mientras tragaba duro.

– No puedes tenerle miedo a un nombre. Son solo letras, Draco. Tienes que superarlo – Intervino Hermione mirando ceñuda el rostro descompuesto de Draco.

El _muggle_ _t_ enía las manos acalambradas de tomar tantas notas.

– ¿Quién es Voldy? – Preguntó el Doctor Bonham finalmente con inseguridad.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, la tensión se palpaba con las palmas de las manos y Anthony supo en ese precioso momento que había dado con la pieza del rompecabezas. Lo que unía aquel peculiar grupo.

 _Seguir indagando_. Garabateó antes de dar por finalizada la sesión.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola, Hola!

No tendrán quejas, he vuelto lo más pronto que he podido :D

Primero que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a México y Puerto Rico, sé que muchas de las lectoras de este fic sois de allí... ¡mucha fuerza! Espero haberos sacado una sonrisa en estos momentos tan duros.

Ahora, vamos a la trama: ¿Qué les pareció? Este Blaise ha dejado a todo el grupo en evidencia, no le da tregua a nadie. Luna sigue en su línea, al igual que Theo. Ginny hoy ha explotado, ese moreno saca lo peor de ella. Y Hermione y Draco vuelven a chocar. ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? ¿Será terapia o será Hogwarts? ¿Quién será el próximo en sufrir los interrogatorios del psicólogo?

¡Se admiten apuestas!

Agradecer el apoyo, amo todos vuestros reviews, me sacan sonrisas y ganas de buscar cualquier hueco libre para escribir. A las chicas sin cuenta que me dejaran sus opiniones, ¡Gracias! sois geniales, y espero que lo sigáis disfrutando :)

Si quieren tener un adelanto de lo que sucederá en la próxima actualización ¡dejen review! Y yo me portaré bien.

¡Un beso muy fuerte para todas!

Eishel Panakos.


	7. Enemigos Públicos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

 **ADVERTENCIA** : No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos Salvajes**

 **Capítulo siete:**

Enemigos Públicos.

" _Si ya lo dice el dicho: quién se pelea, se desea"_

 **.**

– ¿No puedes estar lejos de mí, Granger?

Hermione rodó los ojos con exasperación.

Aquel miércoles, Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían clase de Pociones. El Profesor Slughorn había dado indicaciones para realizar el ' _Filtro de los muertos en vida',_ porqué existía una gran probabilidad de que lo preguntaran en los EXTASIS y debían practicarlo, ya que en los años anteriores nadie consiguió elaborarlo correctamente, excepto Harry Potter por supuesto.

El profesor pidió que se organizaran en grupo de tres, para así elaborar la poción con mayor rapidez. Eran poco alumnos entre las dos Casas, no saldrían más de cinco grupos, pero nadie parecía querer ponerse con los apestados de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

En un arranque de valentía muy al estilo Gryffindor, Hermione se ofreció a ponerse con ellos, se sacrificó por el bien común, o eso le dijo Ginny antes de marchar a otra mesa donde le esperaban dos chicas de su Casa. No habían más Slytherin que salvar, los otros tres ya estaban formando grupo, entre los que se encontraba Zabini.

Tras la última consulta, Hermione los veía en el Gran Comedor para las tres comidas del día y en el caso de Nott, por las tardes en la biblioteca. Pero no se habían dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

Y ahora estaba allí, compartiendo caldero con Draco y Theodore.

 _Al menos mi poción será perfecta, somos los tres alumnos sobresalientes._ Se consoló.

– Tengo debilidad por las causas perdidas – Acabó contestando mientras sonreía de forma empalagosa.

– Oh, por supuesto. Ha sido un lapsus. Olvidé que solías andar con el huérfano y el pobretón – Contraatacó dándole la misma sonrisa.

– Yo olvidé, que una de las cualidades de los Slytherin era la perseverancia, porque siempre recurres a Harry o Ron para intentar molestarme. Deberías cambiar el argumento. Ya cansas – Informó intentando no mostrar su malestar.

– Si algo funciona, ¿Por qué cambiarlo? – Cuestionó socarrón – Puedo escuchar tu respiración irregular cuando hablo de ellos. Y déjame decirte, que es como música para mis oídos.

Theodore no se veía perturbado por los intercambios verbales entre Hermione y Draco e ignorándolos, comenzó a recolectar los ingredientes que necesitaban.

– Además, odio que me vean contigo. Van a pensar que soy blandengue como esos dos – Habló con la intención de seguir molestándola, mientras comenzaba a preparar las raíces de valeriana.

– ¡Aww! Malfoy, que tierno. Jamás serás como ellos, tranquilo – Aclaró poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo.

– Gracias, Granger. Tu siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no me toques – Retrocedió zafándose de su mano.

– Ya susurran de ti por otras cosas – Comentó tajante y sin ningún remordimiento, haciendo referencia a que los de su propia Casa lo tachaban de traidor.

– Oh, Granger. Que ingeniosa. De verdad, te felicito. Me has sorprendido gratamente. Por comentarios como ese, podrías haber sido sorteada en Slytherin. Pero claro, los de tu _clase_ no son muy bien recibidos, ya sabes – Informó dándole una mirada hastiada de pies a cabeza.

– Mira cuanto me importa – Replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Muy maduro, Granger. Aquí esta el cerebro más brillante de nuestra generación.

– Eres idiota.

En silencio, se pusieron a trabajar en la poción. Hermione sabía que podía confiar en ambos Slytherin para hacerlo bien, eran muy buenos en pociones, pero aún así quiso supervisar.

Miró en primer lugar a Nott, el chico parecía estar haciéndolo bien con el ajenjo y las judías soporíferas y eso le hizo sonreír con confianza. Theodore al sentirse observado, dirigió su perturbadora mirada a Hermione, que cuando vio los impersonales ojos del joven anclados en ella se puso un poco tensa y la sonrisa murió en sus labios. Puede que también, el que tuviera un cuchillo en su mano no ayudara mucho a relajarse.

Hermione sabía que no era peligroso, porque sino estaría en Azkaban y no en Hogwarts. Y esto también era aplicable a Malfoy. Pero ese hecho, no hacía que el chico fuera menos espeluznante, aunque debía reconocer que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrado a su presencia.

Intentando huir del peso de la mirada de Theodore, quiso ver que estaba haciendo el rubio. Desde su posición no podía ver con claridad, por lo que se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Malfoy, apoyándose sin querer en el brazo izquierdo del rubio, que se tensó al momento.

– ¡Que no me toques! – Se zafó de ella con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal y Hermione estuvo a punto de volcar encima de si misma el caldero. Menos mal que Theodore tuvo reflejos, y lo estabilizó antes de que tuviera lugar una catástrofe.

– Que pena, casi te mueres – Dijo Draco, alegremente.

– Maldito niñato, ¡esto no es gracioso! – Siseó dando un pisotón enrabietada.

– Mantén las distancias – Se limitó a contestar.

– Solo quería ver que ingrediente estabas tratando – Discutió.

– Puedes preguntarlo, no es necesario que invadas mi espacio personal.

– No me lo hubieras dicho – Rebatió mordaz.

– Probablemente – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarla.

Hermione inhaló con fuerza antes de preguntar.

– ¿Qué ingrediente estás preparando?

– A ti que te importa – Respondió altivamente mientras seguía trabajando de espaldas a Hermione para que no lo viera.

– ¡Me exasperas maldito idiota!

– Granos de sopóforos – Resolvió Theodore interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Malfoy gruñó molesto porque el ojiazul frustrara su diversión, y Hermione se limitó agradecerle antes de volver su atención al rubio.

– Tienes que aplastar trece granos con el borde del cuchillo de plata para obtener más jugo – Comunicó Hermione mientras echaba otros ingredientes que faltaban al caldero.

– Me sorprende que siendo una _sabelotodo_ , no sepas que son doce granos y que hay que partirlos por la mitad para obtener el jugo – Declaró con superioridad Draco.

– Y por ese motivo, nunca has conseguido hacer bien la poción – Afirmó Hermione alzando su barbilla para encarar la mirada plata del chico – Creí que habíamos dejado claro, que yo era la mente brillante de nuestra generación. Haz lo que te digo.

– Encárgate tú de los malditos granos, no soy tu elfo doméstico.

Hermione acogió los ingredientes con gusto y los hizo de acuerdo a los apuntes de Snape. Draco comenzó a trabajar con otros ingredientes que faltaban. Tras unos minutos de silencio y _trabajo en equipo_ , Draco iba a proceder a colocar algo en el caldero cuando la castaña lo frenó con la excusa de querer asegurarse que lo hacía bien.

– Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ocúpate de tus queridos granos aplastados y déjame en paz – Masculló asqueado.

Malfoy podría ser un impertinente, pero eso no quitaba que fuera inteligente, y además Hermione tuvo que reconocer que estaba haciéndolo bien.

– Sí, es verdad.

– Un minuto de silencio, por favor. Granger acaba de darme la razón – Comentó con ironía.

– Sabes, Malfoy – Comenzó con admiración. El chico arqueó una ceja expectante – Ahora que te miro de cerca, puedo apreciar mejor tus… rasgos de hurón – Concluyó triunfal al ver como se crispaba el rostro del rubio– No sé como no se me ocurrió hablarle a Anthony de tu amor por los hurones. Una pena, dejé pasar la oportunidad.

Sus ojos brillaban igual que el acero mojado.

– Estoy a un insulto más, de hundir tu rostro en la poción. Y te juro que no sentiré remordimientos – Aseguró con voz oscura.

Draco ahogó un aullido de dolor cuando la castaña le pellizco con fuerza en el brazo. El chico iba a protestar, pero Hermione volvió hablar.

– Y espero que sepas, que tendremos que hablar de _él_ en las sesiones – Moduló haciendo hincapié en ' _él'_ para referirse a Voldemort – Zabini lo nombró, pero tu ataque de pánico solo lo empeoró.

– No voy hablar contigo de este tema – Habló con rigidez.

– Anthony sabe que pasa algo.

– Mira cuanto me importa – Replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco, imitándola.

– Piérdete Malfoy.

– Cállate insufrible _sabelotodo._

– A mi tu no me callas, maldito niñato.

– Ni si quiera debería estar hablando contigo. ¡Es denigrante!

– Aplícate entonces lo que predicas, ¡y olvídame!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Provocando que ambos dieran un bote y en el caso de Hermione, se llevara una mano al corazón. Theo había dado un golpe seco en la mesa y los miraba impasible, aunque su mirada translucida irradiaba lo molesto que estaba. Hermione sintió una gota de sudor atravesar su espina dorsal de punta a punta.

– Juntos sois insoportables.

Theodore fue el punto y final a la discusión. Terminaron la poción en absoluto silencio, y escaparon de las mazmorras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron una vez acabó la clase.

Cabe destacar, que la poción elaborada por ellos tres fue la única perfecta.

* * *

Ginny volvía del campo de Quidditch agotada después de un duro entrenamiento. Era la nueva capitana de Gryffindor, quería estar a la altura del puesto y había planeado un horario muy estricto para su equipo. Quería ganar la copa aquel año, costara lo que costara.

Tan metida iba en sus cavilaciones y puede que también fuera cosa del cansancio, que no se percató de la presencia del chico hasta que no estaba a pocos pasos de él. No tardó mucho en descubrir de quién se trataba. Estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, llevaba el uniforme del equipo de Slytherin, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Todo habría sido completamente normal y acorde a la pose desenfadada y fanfarrona que siempre demostraba, sino fuera por la melancolía que surcaban sus marcadas facciones.

Ginny estaba realmente sorprendida por este hecho y no sabía exactamente como sentirse al respecto. A su mente vino por un momento, el nombramiento a la madre de Zabini en la terapia de hacía dos días y los ojos oscurecidos como el carbón del chico ante la mención.

Suspiró con pesadez acelerando el paso.

 _No es mi problema. No es nadie para mi. Que cada uno cargue con su conciencia._

La chica planeaba pasar de largo, seguir su camino sin siquiera volver a mirarlo. Ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, darse una ducha caliente, bajar a cenar y descansar en su mullida cama toda la noche sin interrupción. Pero puede que aquel día fuera _'El día internacional de la idiotez Gryffindor'_ , porque en el último momento, dobló abruptamente a la derecha y se acercó al chico mascullando por lo bajo lo idiota y blanda que era, que la culpa de todo la tenía Hermione por su acto de valentía de aquella mañana, y que ahora ella misma se sentía en la obligación de acercarse al desamparado Slytherin.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó sin recibir respuesta – ¿Zabini?

El moreno salió de su estupor al escuchar su apellido, bajó la mirada hacía la pelirroja que le miraba a una distancia prudencial. Era considerablemente más baja que él.

Desconcertando a la chica, le tomó por los hombros, la giró apoyando su espalda en su pecho, y con una de sus manos tapó la boca de la joven. Blaise se presionó contra la corteza del árbol.

– ¿Qué haces? No pueden verme contigo – Susurró en su oído provocando una rigidez general en todo el cuerpo de Ginny.

La Gryffindor no podía respirar, y no precisamente por la cercanía del moreno. Así que, le mordió con fuerza.

– ¡Maldita caníbal! – Aulló soltándola para luego observar la marca de la dentadura de la pelirroja grabada en su mano.

– Me estabas ahogando con esa mano deforme y gigante que tienes. ¡Tapaste mi boca y mi nariz! – Chilló – ¡Y no vuelvas atraparme como si fuera una maldita snitch!

– Me ibas arrancar la mano, ¡salvaje! ¡Muerta de hambre!. Y para que lo sepas, mis manos son uno de los rasgos más atractivos que poseo. Has estado apunto de arruinarlas – Farfulló mostrando sus estilizados dedos.

– Oh, lo apuntaré en mi lista de cosa que me importan una mierda. ¡Tu nombre ya aparece hasta en los margenes!

– ¿Escribes sobre mi? – Preguntó con coqueteó.

– En tus sueños depravado, estaba siendo sarcástica. Aunque no creo que tu reducido cerebro entienda el significado de esa palabra – Apostilló iracunda soplando con fuerza, en repetidas ocasiones, los mechones de pelo que se habían soltado de su elaborada coleta en el forcejeo. Era increíble que llevara dos horas volando sin despeinarse y que en menos de un minuto ese idiota lo hubiera conseguido.

– Que adorable la comadreja, con su uniforme sudado y el pelo alborotado – La molestó sonriendo ampliamente. Ya no había rastro de melancolía, todo era diversión.

– ¿Y por qué no pueden verte conmigo si se puede saber? – Cuestionó ignorando su comentario.

– Es obvio: traje rojo y dorado; Pelo de fuego, lo que se traduce: en Weasley; Novia del _gafotas_ enano – Enumeró – ¿Quieres más motivos? Porque tengo para aburrirte.

– ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo sabe que vamos juntos al loquero – Respondió intentando peinarse con los dedos, lo que solo hizo reír al chico.

– Tengo una reputación que mantener.

– ¿Qué reputación Zabini? Si ya nadie te quiere tocar ni con la punta de una varita – Moduló con rudeza cruzándose de brazos.

El chico no se vio afectado por sus palabras, en cambio, dio un paso más cerca de la pelirroja haciendo a esta retroceder dos.

– ¿Qué querías de todos modos? A caso… ¿Vienes a reconsiderar mi propuesta? – Dijo juguetón balanceándose sobre sus talones.

– Más quisieras imbécil – Habló con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – Te vi... pensativo. Tan sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

– Los Gryffindor y su afán por salvar al mundo – Se burló.

– Debí intuir que pasaría esto – Masculló para sí misma.

Blaise sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y apuntó a la chica, que se quedó paralizada por los rápidos movimientos.

– ¡ _Alohomora_! – Pronunció con fuerza sin que nada pasara después. Ginny le miró con estupefacción mientras agarraba con rigidez su escoba – Vaya, esa era mi última carta – Murmuró con pesadez.

– ¡P-pero qué haces! ¿Qué pretendías? – Reclamó atizándole con su escoba repetidas veces. Blaise dejó escapar un par de quejidos de dolor. Realmente, pegaba fuerte – ¡Me has asustado!

– Quería abrir tus piernas – Contestó con simpleza, cubriendo con rapidez su rostro con los brazos por si la pelirroja volvía a tener un ataque de ira y le pegaba.

– ¡Eres... Eres subnormal profundo!

– De verdad, Ginevra. Que poco humor – Le recriminó el chico, que al ver que el peligro ya había pasado, relajó los brazos.

Ginny bufó.

– Contigo no se puede. ¡Me voy!

Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar lejos de él. No llegó muy lejos cuando notó como le daban una palmadita en el trasero.

– ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – Chilló dándose la vuelta y empuñando en alto la escoba, pero Blaise ya se encontraba a una distancia segura de su ataque mortal.

– Es parte del juego – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriente.

La pelirroja le miraba en blanco y sin bajar los brazos.

– Leí sobre el fútbol. Es el deporte por excelencia del mundo _muggle_ , y aparece en el cuaderno de terminologías _muggle_ que nos dieron para sustituirlo a la hora de hablar de Quidditch. Por lo visto, es normal dar estas palmaditas en el juego – Ilustró.

– Necesitas revisarte el cerebro, no estás bien. ¡No vuelvas ni a rozarme!

– Estamos los dos con la equipación, pensé que sería lo correcto – Se defendió.

– Me importa una mierda.

– Que poco espíritu deportivo – Suspiró con dramatismo – Aunque me excita verte enfadada.

– Pues haz que se te _baje_ o el paseo en escoba va a ser muy duro – Apostilló recordándole que tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y probablemente llegaría tarde.

– No lo sería, si tu accedieras a montar _mi escoba_ – Comentó con doble sentido, arqueando hacía arriba y hacía abajo las cejas de forma repetitiva.

– ¡Argh! De verdad. No sé ni porque me he preocupado. Ni porque me he acercado a ti. ¡Ni porque te hablo siquiera!. No te tomas nada en serio. ¡Idiota! – Gritó sonrojada mientras agarraba su escoba con fuerza y salía a grandes zancadas de su campo de visión despotricando.

Blaise observó el camino por el que se había ido con un amago de sonrisa genuina. Tomó su propia escoba y con un suspiro se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, donde ya lo estaban esperando sus compañeros.

* * *

– No nos han escrito ni una carta, ¡ni una!.

Se quejaba Ginny mientras recogía su cabello en una cola alta con violencia.

– Probablemente estén ocupados... o enfadados – Intentó razonar Hermione bebiendo de su jugo mientras observaba de reojo la mesa de Slytherin. Cruzó la mirada con Malfoy, que le sonrió con suficiencia desde su posición aislada de la sociedad, ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño y voltear su atención de nuevo a su amiga – Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento tendremos noticias de ellos.

– Es jueves, Hermione. Hace cinco días que les escribimos contándoles de las terapias – Aclaró Ginny enfadada – De mi hermano podía esperarlo, ya sabes que siempre hace una montaña de un grano de arena, pero de Harry no. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Soy su novia! Estoy hasta las narices de que tenga tiempo para todo el mundo y no para mí.

El aleteo de las lechuzas entrando al Gran Comedor cortaron la verborrea de Ginny, que inmediatamente se apresuró a poner a salvo la tarta de zanahoria cuando vio que una de las lechuzas se dirigía a ellas. No quería que ocurriera lo mismo que la última vez y su pastel se viera arruinado.

La lechuza dejó caer sobre el desayuno de Hermione un paquete rectangular.

– Me voy a sentir miserable si me dices que es de Harry o Ron, después de que llevo despotricando de ellos más de una hora – Confesó la chica mientras dejaba el pastel sobre la mesa. A buen recaudo.

Hermione estudiaba el paquete con el ceño fruncido.

– No, tranquila. Tu conciencia está a salvo de momento. Es de mi madre.

– ¿Más libros para Lovegood? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Lo dudo. Ya me mandó todo lo que le pedí, y no he vuelto a escribirle desde entonces – Respondió confusa mientras desenvolvía el paquete.

Frente a ellas apareció un libro de tapas negras, una cajita de cartón azul y un sobre con lo que suponía era una carta de su madre.

Hermione se puso lívida. Todo rastro de color había huido de su rostro. Sus hombros estaban rígidos. Tomó el libro y le dio la vuelta, aunque ya sabía de antemano lo que se encontraría allí escrito.

 _50 sombras de Grey_. Leyó en la cubierta.

– ¿Esto qué es? – Preguntó Ginny, tomando entre sus manos la caja azul y sacando de su interior un condón que comenzó a estirar con curiosidad.

– Suelta eso ahora mismo, ¡es un condón! – Siseó entre dientes.

La Gryffindor lo dejó caer rápidamente sobre la mesa como si le hubiera quemado la mano. Recordaba perfectamente la sesión del lunes.

Hermione lo atrapó en su puño tembloroso para ocultarlo de las miradas curiosas.

Tenía los nudillos blancos.

– ¡BLAISE ZABINI! – Gritó a todo pulmón.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡HOLA! :D

He vuelto pronto, ¡no tendréis quejas!

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ya estamos viendo más roce entre los chicos ¿y vieron lo que hizo Zabini? sí, enfado a Ginny. Pero a Hermione le ha hecho escupir fuego por la boca. Ya veremos, ya (insertar risa malvada) ;) ¿Y qué creéis que le pasa a Blaise? ¿Por qué esa melancolía y esa sonrisa genuina al final? ¡muchas preguntas sin resolver!. Sé, que aquí solo hemos tenido D&H y G&B pero si hay alguna autora que me lea que escriba sobre varios personajes a la vez me entenderá, es difícil hacer que todos participen en un capítulo, y aún más difícil si están todos a la vez en escena (como me pasa en las sesiones) porque tengo que hacer que todos intervengan y se comprenda como lo está llevando cada uno, así que pido paciencia, ¡traeré T&L! ¡lo juro!

Sin más, ¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO! estoy alucinando, porque estamos casi en los 200 reviews con 7 capítulos y esto nunca me pasó ¡Y SOY MUY FELIZ!

Espero sus hermosos reviews, ya saben que me suelo portar bien y os cuento cositas cuando contesto vuestros reviews, ¡así que ya sabéis!

¡Abrazos y besos de chocolates!

Eishel Panakos.


	8. Sesión 4: Theo y la máscara de hierro

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico: tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

ADVERTENCIA: No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos Salvajes**

 **Capítulo ocho:**

Sesión 4: Theo y la máscara de hierro.

" _Nunca doblegados, nunca rotos"_

 **.**

– Voy a llegar tarde. Muy, muy tarde – Murmuraba por lo bajo avanzando por el largo pasillo – ¡Ay, Dios!, voy a llegar tarde.

Cuando Amy lo vio aparecer, no pudo evitar compararlo con el conejo de Alicia en la País de las Maravillas.

– Buenos días, Doctor Bonham – Lo saludó como todas las mañanas.

– Buenos días. ¿Llegaron? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Sí, el grupo de raros está aquí desde hace diez minutos – Contestó.

– ¡Amy!, ya hablamos de esto. Diferentes, son diferentes – Rebatió.

– Sí, sí. Lo que usted diga. ¿Me deja darle un consejo? – Anthony asintió – Póngase las gafas de sol antes de mirar a la chica rubia, o quedará cegado por la horrible combinación de colores.

– ¡Amy!

– Después no diga que no le avisé – Objetó levantando sus manos en rendición – ¿Quiere otro consejo antes de entrar? – El hombre volvió asentir – El chico de piel oscura, el que usa vestidos, ha llegado arrastrado de la oreja por la chica pelirroja. Déjeme decirle, que esa chica tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta su frágil figura. Y la otra muchacha, la que parece no conocer el funcionamiento de un cepillo de pelo, venía justo detrás de estos dos, con los puños apretados y la ira reflejada en su mirada. Debió haberla visto Doctor, parecía poseída por el mismísimo diablo – Confesó santiguándose tres veces seguidas.

– Espero que no se hayan matado en mi ausencia – Masculló Anthony empujando la puerta.

Efectivamente, su secretaria tenía razón. Los chicos ocupaban sus sillas de siempre en completo silencio y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Tan sólo había una silla vacía: la de Luna. Al _muggle_ le llamó la atención que la chica, ajena al mutismo de sus compañeros, se encontraba paseando la mirada por la mesa de refrigerios.

Ninguno de ellos había hecho eso nunca, siempre habían ignorado los aperitivos.

Quizás, porque no les apeteció en las otras sesiones. O quizás, pudo ser por vergüenza, ya que siempre que llegaban a las terapias, él se encontraba dentro esperándolos.

Independientemente del motivo, aquel día Anthony había llegado tarde a la sesión del jueves, y los chicos habían tenido tiempo de inspeccionar a sus anchas la sala. Probablemente, Luna aprovechó la ausencia del Doctor para liberar sus más oscuros impulsos, porque si la vista no le fallaba, y estaba seguro de que no porque los cristales de sus gafas fueron graduados tres días atrás, la rubia acababa de esconder en su bolso de cuencas multicolor una lata de coca-cola y una botella de agua de plástico.

 _Es cleptómana. Ya he visto casos como estos con anterioridad._ Recordó viéndola colocar su bolso de nuevo en su hombro con disimulo.

Cuando Luna se percató de que estaba siendo observada, dirigió los saltones e inocentes ojos azules al Doctor. Le sonrió con ternura a modo de saludo.

 _Realmente disfruta robando, no esperaba esto de ella. ¡Tan cándida que parecía!. Finge que no ha hecho nada. Es una experta, debe llevar tiempo sufriendo este trastorno. No siente remordimientos_. Pensó devolviéndole una sonrisa vacilante.

– ¿Se va a quedar toda la mañana ahí parado? – Cuestionó Ginny llamando la atención del _muggle_ – Tenemos asuntos que tratar, Doctor.

 _Estos cincos deben estar acostumbrados a ver los trastornos de Luna, porque ninguno se ha inmutado._ Meditó observándolos.

– Buenos días chicos – Carraspeó obligándose a ingresar en la habitación y tomar asiento – Siento la tardanza, tuve un contratiempo en casa.

– No se preocupe Doctor, no llevamos mucho tiempo esperándole – Comentó Luna quitándole importancia.

 _El tiempo suficiente para no controlar tus impulsos_. Respondió en su cabeza.

– Perfecto. Hermione, Ginevra, Blaise, ¿quién va a comenzar hablar de los tres? Intuyo que ha pasado algo entre vosotros – Comenzó, sacando el cuaderno que siempre llevaba con él para tomar notas.

Draco sonrió con sorna al ver como Hermione cogía aire para calmarse antes de hablar, y se puso cómodo para ver el espectáculo.

– Blaise es un demente – Manifestó dejando entrever el malestar en su rostro.

– ¿Blaise? – Lo llamó Anthony, dirigiendo la mirada al chico por un poco de más información.

– Hermione tiene que empezar a tomarse las cosas menos en serio – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros – Y por cierto, _Doc._ Debería enseñarle a controlar la ira, y de paso también a la pecosa. Menudo espectáculo han montado esta mañana. Le aseguro, que he temido por mi integridad física – Dijo en tono confidencial mientras se sobaba su oreja derecha, aún le dolía.

– Dejaste salir a tu loca interior a pasear _._ Parecías un maldita _banshee_ hace un rato – Agregó Draco para avivar la llama.

 _¿Una qué?_. Pensó confuso mientras intentaba no perderse los intercambios de palabras.

– Tú, siempre tan pendiente de mi vida. Si quieres te la presto – Ironizó la castaña fulminándole con la mirada.

– No me gustan las cosas prestadas e insignificantes – Respondió mientras apartaba una arruga imaginaria de su túnica – Sólo te daba mi humilde opinión: Hiciste el ridículo.

– De las cosas que no me importan, tu opinión es mi favorita – Respondió ácida, y sin darle oportunidad de intervenir a Draco, volvió a dirigir su enfado a Blaise – Este estúpido me ha humillado. Frente a mi familia y a todo el colegio – Rebatió la castaña girándose en su silla para encararlo – ¡Ten un poco de decencia y reconoce que has hecho mal!

– Tenía curiosidad, ¿desde cuando eso es algo malo, _Doc_? – Se defendió sonriendo pícaro.

Él lo encontraba todo muy entretenido, además de que ahora tenía a buen recaudo en su dormitorio los obsequios de la Señora Granger.

– Te lo dije ayer, y lo vuelvo a repetir hoy: eres subnormal profundo – Afirmó Ginny rodando los ojos.

– Que alguien me explique que ha pasado, por favor – Pidió el hombre inclinándose hacía adelante en su asiento.

– Blaise ha estado carteándose con mi madre – Soltó finalmente Hermione.

– ¿Carteándose...como los enamorados? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡Peor! Se puso en contacto con mi madre para pedirle el libro de 50 sombras de Grey – Respondió enfadada – Y no satisfecho con esto, también le pidió... también le pidió...

– Condones, Hermione. Condones – Le ayudó Ginny viendo lo colorada que estaba su amiga.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Blaise? – Cuestionó entonces Anthony mirando al chico.

– Ella dijo que su madre lo había leído, pensé que podría pedírselo prestado. Tenía curiosidad. Y ya que iba a escribirle, aproveché para pedirle _lo otro_. _Doc_ , tu mismo me dijiste que debía tener sexo responsable – Se excusó mirándose las uñas con entretenimiento.

– Mi madre piensa que somos pareja. ¡Pareja!. Yo, de ese patán lascivo – Apostilló indignada.

– ¿Y qué? – Cuestionó.

– ¡Pareja Blaise!, Le pediste condones a mi madre, ¡mi madre! – Le chilló – No quiero ni imaginar como le has estado engatusando para que accediera a enviar esas cosas. En la carta que me escribió ella, manifestaba preocupación por mi vida sexual. ¡No puedes imaginar lo humillante que fue!

– No seas exagerada – Habló quitándole importancia con la mano – Si quieres le escribo y le digo que sigues siendo virgen – Se ofreció divertido.

– ¡Esto no es gracioso! Me ha pedido que te invite a pasar las navidades en casa, ¡por qué piensa _que de verdad_ eres mi novio!

– Tu madre me cae bien, estaré encantado de ir – Aceptó.

– ¿Te gusta la madre de Hermione? – Aprovechó para intervenir el Doctor, después de los antecedentes del chico y su madre, podría ser el caso.

– En estos momentos, sí. Al menos, más que la hija. Mírela Doctor, está fuera de sí – Respondió señalándola.

– ¡No vas a conocer a mis padres! ¡jamás! – Aseguró.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó fingiendo estar herido – Quiero agradecerles formalmente por los obsequios.

– Porqué no somos nada, ni si quiera amigos. Tu jamás pasarías voluntariamente tiempo con alguien como yo – Aclaró con el cuerpo rígido.

– Nunca me importaron esos pensamientos arcaicos. Aquí el racista siempre fue Draco.

– Sabía que mi nombre acabaría saliendo a relucir – Habló con tono aburrido.

 _Otra vez el tema de las clases sociales_. Garabateó Anthony.

– Piénsalo Hermione. Tendríamos a los primeros retoños mestizos en los Zabini – Agregó sonriendo como un niño.

– ¿Mestizos? – Preguntó el _muggle_.

– ¡Mulatos! – Aclararon rápidamente Ginny y Hermione a voces, provocando un sobresalto en el hombre por la intensidad de la respuesta.

– Me están dando ganas de vomitar – Confesó asqueado Draco, haciendo el gesto de llevarse dos dedos a la boca.

– ¿Yo puedo ser la madrina? – Preguntó emocionada Luna.

 _¿Realmente no se percata de que todo es pura ironía?_ Se preguntó observando la felicidad de la chica. _No, vive en su mundo de algodón y azúcar._ Afirmó.

– Claro _Lunática,_ puesto a tirar por la borda siglos de un linaje puro, el que tu seas la madrina es un mal menor – Aceptó.

 _¿Linaje puro? No entiendo nada._

– Draco podría ser el padrino – Proclamó Blaise cada vez más divertido.

– Prefiero hundir la cabeza en una bañera llena de agua hasta dejar de respirar – Dijo el aludido.

– Si necesitas ayuda, estaré encantada de echarte una mano. O dos. – Sonrió dulcemente Hermione tocándole el hombro.

El chico apartó el hombro con violencia.

– Yo estaré encantado de arrancarte esas dos manos para que no vuelvas a rozarme.

 _Estarían usando la típica estrategia de patio de colegio: te insulto, porque me gustas. O realmente se odian tanto, que sacan su lado más violento._ Caviló el Doctor sin dejar de tomar notas.

– Debería cortarte esa lengua bífida que tienes.

– Yo debería hacerle un favor a la humanidad, y rapar tu cabeza – Contraatacó.

– Doctor Bonham. O los calla usted, o los callo yo – Intervino por primera vez Theodore. Recordaba perfectamente la clase de pociones, no quería volver a repetir esa experiencia.

 _¡Ha hablado! Es mi oportunidad. Si no quiere que hablen sus compañeros, tendrá que hacerlo él_. Decidió, armándose de valor para verbalizar en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

– Podrías contarnos un poco de ti, Theodore.

Un ambiente incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. El chico enfocó sus pálidos ojos en el rostro del Doctor. Sin inmutarse. Anthony se negó a doblegarse, tenía que hacerlo hablar. Aunque las palpitaciones en su pecho no tenían que ser una buena señal. Iba a sufrir un infarto.

– ¿Qué quiere saber? – Preguntó en un tono muy bajo que erizo los pelos de sus brazos.

 _Vamos, Anthony. ¡Ataca!._

– Lo que tu quieras contarme – Ante la indiferente expresión del chico, el hombre carraspeó y se aventuró a preguntar algo sencillo – ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus amigos? ¿Qué te gusta hacer con ellos?

Blaise soltó una carcajada, ganándose un general 'Shh' por parte de sus compañeros. No querían que echara a perder aquella oportunidad de hacer hablar al ojiazul. Todos sentían curiosidad por profundizar un poco en la coraza del chico.

– No tengo amigos – Respondió escueto.

– ¿A nadie? – Presionó, limpiándose las manos sudadas en los pantalones.

 _Dios mío, que nervioso me pone._

– En nuestra primera terapia, Hermione dijo que a Draco no le gustaba cierta gente – El aludido lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero Theo no le prestó atención – A mi me pasa algo parecido.

– No te gustan ciertas personas, entiendo. Tu también perteneces a una familia acomodada – Afirmó.

– No. A él no le gusta cierta gente. A mi no me gusta la gente en general – Aclaró con una voz oscura, sin perturbar las líneas de su delgado rostro.

 _Directo y sin anestesia. Lo que sospechaba: m_ _uestra dificultades, de gravedad variable, en la interacción social y en la comunicación_ _._ Anotó rápidamente en su cuaderno.

– Pienso, que no te has tomado el tiempo para conocer a alguien lo suficiente.

– Sé que la gente no se siente a gusto a mi alrededor – Confesó con franqueza.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– ¿De verdad me lo pregunta, Doctor? – Rebatió Theo mirándole fijamente. Anthony tragó en seco – Puedo ver la gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

– N-no es miedo. Puede que esté un poco intimidado. Pero...realmente creo... que eres un buen chico. Sé que detrás de toda esta máscara de hierro – Habló, acompañando sus palabras con el movimiento repetitivo en círculos de su mano abarcando en el aire la silueta de Theo – Está el verdadero Theodore.

El Slytherin no respondió. Pero Anthony se anotó un punto. Al fin y al cabo: no recibir respuesta, es también una respuesta.

– ¿Cómo te hace sentir que algunas personas no estén a gusto en tu presencia? – Cuestionó volviendo a retomar la conversación.

Todos estaban rígidos en sus asientos, esperando la contestación.

Theo ni se inmutó.

– Indiferente.

– ¿Indiferente? No creo que sea así. Tienes que sentir algo – Presionó.

– Los sentimientos solo te confunden y te hacen dar vueltas durante horas hasta que vuelves al principio. Lo que se traduce: en una perdida de tiempo y sufrimiento innecesario – Expuso cortante.

 _Este chico necesita ayuda. Algo oculta. Tengo que trabajar duro para llegar hasta el verdadero Theodore Nott._

– Veis, os lo dije. Cero humanidad. Este tío no está bien – Comentó Blaise sin filtro.

– No soporto a Blaise, pero diré a su favor, que agradezco su incontinencia verbal. Es de las únicas personas que se atreve a enfrentarme sin temblar.

– Blaise no es el único. Luna también parece cómoda a tu alrededor – Aseguró Anthony mirando a la rubia, que sonrió ampliamente asintiendo con efusividad.

– Me gustas Theodore – Afirmó mientras tomaba la mano libre del ojiazul, entrelazando sus dedos como en la última sesión.

Theo se mantuvo en apariencia sereno e indiferente con el actuar de Luna. Nadie apreció, el pequeño apretón que le dio a la pequeña mano de la Ravenclaw.

– No quiero pensar en vuestros futuros hijos – Fingió horrorizado el moreno – ¿Te imaginas un pequeño bebé con una combinación de los ojos de este par? – Se mofó Blaise en voz baja cerca del oído de la pelirroja. Ginny rió, pero acto seguido le golpeó en el brazo por hacerle reírse de eso.

– Me gustáis todos – Acabó confesando Luna en voz alta, mientras balanceaba sus piernas como una niña pequeña.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o Luna acaba de proclamar a los cuatro viento que quiere una orgía? – Preguntó confundido Blaise.

– En este momento, no sé si eres idiota o estás haciendo un simulacro impecable – Respondió Ginny suspirando con fuerza.

– ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Tenéis buena relación? – Siguió indagando.

– Supongo.

– Con tu padre, por ejemplo.

– No hablo con él últimamente.

– ¿Discutieron?

– Se encuentra de viaje. Con el Señor Malfoy – Aclaró.

Draco rió sin humor por el chiste privado.

– Oh, son familias amigas. ¿Y a dónde han ido? – Preguntó interesado.

– A pasar una larga estancia en Azzy – Respondió parco mientras observaba fijamente al rubio.

– ¿Azzy? Desconozco esa ciudad, ¿dónde está? – Dijo curioso mirando de Theo a Draco.

– No es un lugar para alguien como tú, _Doc_ – Intervino Blaise con sorna.

 _Inferior. Eso quería decir. Estoy seguro. Los ricos y sus islas privadas y_ _paradisíacas._ Meditó convencido.

– Sabe, _Doc_. Draco y Theodore estuvieron a punto de acompañarlos, pero en el último momento les denegaron los visados – Dramatizó.

– Vaya. Siento que os perdierais las vacaciones – Murmuró con sinceridad el _muggle._

Theo se limitó asentir. Era mejor dejar el tema.

– ¿Y tu madre?

– En casa.

– ¿No viaja con tu padre?

– Hace años que no sale – El tono de ultratumba inquietó al Doctor. No se atrevía a preguntar, pero el chico leyó en sus ojos la pregunta no verbalizada – Es inestable.

 _Típico. El padre se va a gastar sus millones con sus amigos y deja a la madre enferma y abandonada en casa_. Pensó con desaprobación.

– ¿Inestable?

– Está loca. Es genética – Habló con voz plausible.

– ¿C-cómo?

– Demasiados familiares casados entre sí. Linaje puro y esas cosas – Aclaró la pelirroja ante el desconcierto del Doctor.

 _Madre de Dios. ¿A eso se referían con linaje puro? Mente abierta y pies de plomo. Mente abierta y pies de plomo._ Repitió varias veces antes de proseguir. _Theodore era perturbador, pero no parecía padecer trastornos mentales. Al menos, de momento._

– P-pero, ¿Siempre fue así? ¿O es algo que se manifestó con el tiempo? ¿Tu padre lo sabia cuando se casó? – Esto parecía una película de ciencia ficción.

– Era de dominio público – Moduló mirándole.

 _¿Habría heredado de su madre esas orbes desquiciadas?_. Se preguntó.

– Tu padre se casó por amor – Afirmó convencido.

– Se casó por obligación y dinero – Rectificó.

– Oh – No supo como responder a eso, era incómodo y raro – Y bueno... tu relación con ella, ¿cómo es?

– Llevo años sin verla – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué? – Curioseó.

– Intentó asfixiarme con la almohada cuando era pequeño. Y años más tarde, prendió fuego a la casa. Mi padre tuvo que aislarla en el ala oeste – Concluyó, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera importante, ni descabellado, ni traumático.

El _muggle_ se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo, incluso el cuaderno se le resbaló de entre los dedos. Estaba anonadado.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_. Recordó tras las palabras de Theo. _Esto se parece demasiado a la novela de Jane Eyre, ¿estará burlándose de mí?._ Echó un rápido vistazo al chico. _No, Theodore no es de los que bromea._

Luna sobó con delicadeza el brazo del ojiazul. Todavía había esperanza para Theodore Nott.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Tengo mucha prisa, así que seré escueta.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! me alentáis a seguir cada día. Contadme que os pareció, ¡impresiones! estaré encantada de debatir con vosotras ;)

Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mi nuevo fic: Proyecto Azkaban, pronto volveré actualizar.

Me voy corriendo, ¡me están esperando!

Abrazos y besos, nos leemos en los reviews.

Eishel Panakos.


	9. A la caza de aliados

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico: tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

ADVERTENCIA: No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos Salvajes**

 **Capítulo nueve:**

A la caza de aliados.

" _Aunque ellos no fueran conscientes, la amistad se estaba forjando"_

 **.**

– Vete a incordiar a otra parte, Malfoy.

– ¿Quién te crees para echarme de la biblioteca, Granger? – Hermione rodó los ojos, aun a sabiendas que él no podría verle por encontrarse detrás de ella – Aunque claro, con ese comportamiento irritable y agazapada como un buitre sobre el libro, podrías pasar fácilmente por Madame Pince – Se burló, paseando la mirada sin prestar demasiada atención por los libros de la estantería – Dime Granger, ¿quieres ocupar su lugar?

Hermione pasó las hojas del libro con un poco más de brusquedad de lo que planeaba, provocando una baja risa en Draco. De verdad, que la Gryffindor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en sus provocaciones, pero Draco sabía que hilos mover para hacerle perder los nervios.

– Qué desconsiderado por mi parte, es obvio que herí tus estúpidos sentimientos – Continuó hablando con un rastro de sarcasmo mientras sacaba libros al azar de la estantería, para luego volverlos a colocar fingiendo que no era lo que buscaba.

La castaña llevaba exactamente dos horas y cuarenta minutos en la biblioteca, pensaba dedicar todo el fin de semana a estudiar, pero Draco Malfoy no estaba por la labor de dejarla. Llegó diez minutos después que ella y se ubicó dos mesas por delante de la suya.

Para que tuviera que ver su cabeza albina cada vez que levantara la vista del libro.

Hermione quería pensar, que se había sentado cerca de ella porque era la sección menos transitada de la biblioteca. Actualmente, Draco no era el mago más querido en Hogwarts.

Pero no. Él estaba allí para molestarla. Y lo supo en el momento que su mirada se cruzó por primera vez con la suya, entre lectura y lectura. Siempre tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia y esa maldita ceja alzada.

 _Un día de estos voy a rapársela_.

La imagen de un Draco Malfoy sin cejas, le hizo ahogar una carcajada.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó exigente – No hagas como que no me oyes – Ordenó tras unos segundos de silencio, taladrando con la mirada la nuca de la castaña. Bueno, mejor dicho, la mata de pelo enredada de Hermione, porque con tanto volumen Draco no sabía exactamente donde tenía la nuca.

– Sí te oí, sólo estaba eligiendo ignorarte – Respondió mordaz, cerrando de golpe el libro y volviéndose en su silla para encararlo.

Madame Pince dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la pareja.

– Señorita Hermione, traigo los libros que tenías encargados – Un pequeño pelirrojo de primer año hizo acto de presencia, frustrando los instintos homicidas de Hermione.

Traía entre sus pequeñas manos, tres enormes libros que le tapaban hasta el tope de la cabeza. Era un milagro que hubiese llegado ileso hasta la mesa.

– Oh, muy bien Andrew. Gracias – Se forzó a sonreírle la chica.

No había momento más inoportuno.

– ¿Tienes a un Weasley como elfo doméstico? – Cuestionó Draco con sorna.

– No seas idiota. No es un elfo, ni un Weasley – Contradijo Hermione mirándole mal – Yo no esclavizo a nadie.

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un pañuelo negro de seda con sus iniciales en una de las puntas.

– Pobrecito. No tengo un calcetín, pero toma este pañuelo: ya eres libre – Dijo tendiéndole la prenda al muchacho.

– ¡Malfoy! – Le reprendió Hemione ganándose una mirada afilada de Pince.

El pequeño Gryffindor miraba del rubio a la castaña, y viceversa.

– ¿Qué? A tu amigo Potter no le impidió nada darle el calcetín a mi elfo – Agregó con gesto arrogante. Se estaba divirtiendo.

– ¡Es un niño! ¡No un esclavo! – Siseó rechinando los dientes.

– No lo parecía por como lo estabas tratando – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

– Yo estoy encantando de ayudar a la Señorita Hermione – Puntualizó el pequeño sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Andrew solo estaba dándole alas a Draco.

El pequeño Gryffindor, llevaba unos días siguiéndola y ofreciéndose para hacer todo por ella. Hermione estaba un poco incomoda con todo el asunto, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos por lo que acabó cediendo, y lo dejaba hacer algunas cosas, como en aquel caso. Andrew había insistido en encargarse de recoger los libros que Hermione había encargado a Pince para cuando estuvieran disponibles.

Definitivamente, en aquel momento estaba muy arrepentida de haberle dejado hacerlo.

– El mismo insistió, yo le decía que no lo hiciera. Esto no es lo que quiero, el chico me idolatra y me persigue por todas partes y…

– Claro, la heroína de guerra y sus súbditos – Le cortó Draco burlón.

– Esto no es divertido, Malfoy. ¡Es molesto! – Hermione ni si quiera sabía por qué le estaba dando explicaciones.

– ¿Te molesto? – Lloriqueó el pequeño Gryffindor.

– N-no, no Andrew. Cariño, no eres tú, soy yo – Habló con rapidez Hermione colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

– No eres tú, soy yo. Que típico – Malmetió el rubio mientras admiraba sus uñas.

– Cállate la boca de una vez, víbora – Siseó en su dirección, provocando que sonriera con sorna. Hermione sintió tensarse bajo sus manos al pequeño Gryffindor – Andrew, cariño. Ve con tus amigos, luego más tarde pasamos tiempo juntos. ¿Vale?

El chico asintió sorbiendo por la nariz, antes de salir de la biblioteca cabizbajo.

Una figura había contemplado el intercambio de palabras entre Draco y Hermione con una sonrisa, habían encontrado la forma de comunicarse mediante discusiones y frases cargadas de sarcasmo, pero, al fin y al cabo, era un acercamiento.

– Estarás contento, ahora el chico piensa que soy un ogro – Bufó colocando las manos sobre sus caderas y desafiándolo con la mirada.

– Y con razón: con esos pelos, esa cara y ese carácter. Es comprensible – Dijo contemplándola con hastío.

– ¡Esto es tu culpa!

– Por supuesto. Pero la cruel aquí has sido tú – Indicó exasperándola.

– Por suerte o desgracia, no gozo de tu memoria a corto plazo. Porque creo recordar, que esto no es nada comparado a tus travesuras – Contratacó furiosa.

– Entonces, reconoces que estás utilizando al chico – Afirmó alzando una ceja con superioridad.

– Estúpido engreído, estás tergiversando mis palabras – Por un impulso que no sabe muy bien de donde salió, tomó el bote de tinta abierto y lo vertió sobre la túnica del rubio.

– ¡Has perdido completamente la cabeza! – Aulló observando su túnica arruinada.

– Oh, por favor. No dramatices tanto. Ni que te hubiera lanzado una imperdonable – Respondió cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Inquirió Madame Pince llegando hasta los jóvenes.

– Aquí, la Señorita Granger y yo, estamos discutiendo el pago de mi túnica – Comunicó Draco iracundo.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua medio divertida por la arrogancia del hurón.

– Oh, tendré que comprobar mi saldo en Gringotts, mira que tener que pagar una túnica tan refinada y valiosa – Ironizó rodando los ojos.

– Ilusa. Como si pudieras pagar algo así – Murmuró despectivo.

– ¡Basta! Parecen niños de primer año – Con un movimiento de varita, la túnica de Draco volvió a estar impecable – Ahora, vuelvan a enterrar sus cabezas en los libros o salgan de mis instalaciones – Advirtió.

Draco lanzó una mirada de superioridad a Hermione antes de volver a su sitio. Planeaba seguir incordiándola en la distancia. Esas últimas semanas, irritar a la Gryffindor se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Ya que todos los demás, le habían sido arrebatados por su pasado oscuro.

Hermione se dispuso a seguir leyendo e ignorarlo. Unos minutos después, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que le llamó la atención, o más bien alguien. Theodore Nott estaba ocupando el mismo sitio de siempre, escribiendo en su pergamino ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. La castaña había estado tan metida en su discusión con Draco, que ni si quiera había notado que el Slytherin había llegado.

Desde la terapia del jueves, la percepción que tenía Hermione sobre el ojiazul, había cambiado. Sabía que tenía un pasado difícil, había estado vinculado a Voldemort, pero jamás imaginó lo de su madre. Ahora entendía un poco más el actuar de Theodore, y como Hermione era conocida por apegarse a las causas perdidas, allá que se levantó, tomando todas sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la mesa de Theo, ante la atenta mirada calculadora de Draco, que no entendía que pretendía la Gryffindor acercándose al bicho raro de su Casa.

– Hola.

Theodore levantó la cabeza, enfocando sus pálidos ojos en Hermione. La castaña se sorprendió, al comprobar que ahora que conocía un poco más de él, no le resultaba tan aterrador.

– ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Preguntó con un intento de sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó implacable sin variar su semblante un ápice. Parecía labrado en mármol.

A Hermione se le erizó un poco el bello de los brazos. Quizás, se había apresurado en sus conjeturas. Seguía teniendo un aura perturbador a su alrededor.

– Te acabo de ver y pensé…

– Llevamos toda la semana coincidiendo – Le cortó retomando lo que quiera que estaba escribiendo en el pergamino.

La sonrisa murió en los labios de Hermione y se puso tensa.

– Bueno, sí. Pero después de lo que dijiste el jueves…

– ¿Digo que no me gusta la gente, y tú lo utilizas como incentivo para acercarte a mí? – Preguntó cortándola de nuevo.

– No, bueno, tú estabas aquí. Yo estaba aquí. Pensé que podríamos estudiar juntos – Respondió pasando el peso de un pie a otro. Estaba siendo más incómodo de lo que pensaba.

– No era psicología inversa – Aportó lacónico sin mirarla. Hermione abochornada, estaba a punto de comenzar a recoger los pedazos que quedaban de su orgullo y marcharse, cuando Theo volvió hablar – Puedes quedarte mientras no hables.

– Oh, vale – Concordó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Colocó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a intentar seguir con la lectura.

– Malfoy nos está taladrando con la mirada – Dijo Theodore sin levantar la cabeza.

Hermione se giró en su asiento, para ver la cabeza platina de Draco observarles desde lejos con el ceño fruncido. La castaña le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda. Un acto muy infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo.

– ¿Cómo sabias que nos estaba mirando? – Preguntó mientras abría el tarro de la tinta y desplegaba un pergamino.

– Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vigile – Contestó, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la figura que había estado observándolos en la lejanía desde el momento que Hermione decidió acercarse a él. La figura se escondió rápidamente tras la estantería más cercana huyendo de la mirada del ojiazul. El chico pestañeó un par de veces en su dirección y volvió su atención a Hermione – Os he visto discutir antes.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo hablador que estaba el chico. Este Theodore, era desconcertante.

– Malfoy es idiota. Y me irrita.

– Si se acerca, te vas. No quiero soportar vuestras riñas – Informó.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Hermione le propuso a Theodore hacer los deberes de Aritmancia, el aceptó y juntos comenzaron a resolver los problemas. Para Hermione, era gratificante poder estudiar con alguien que igualara sus notas, y descubrió que, si dejaba de lado la parte más perturbadora del chico, era una agradable compañía.

* * *

– ¿Te has hecho amiguita de _ojitos seductores_? – Preguntó Ginny estupefacta.

– Es un buen chico. Y ya puedo mirarle a los ojos por más de cinco minutos sin que se me ericen los bellos de la nuca – Respondió Hermione torciendo el gesto antes de suspirar con fuerza – Creo que está funcionando.

– ¿El qué? – Cuestionó confusa.

– Este grupo de terapias – Ginny le miró con incredulidad – Es una locura, lo reconozco. Pero, en cierta forma nos está haciendo conocernos y que se rompan barreras entre nosotros – Intentó explicar Hermione.

– Puede que tengas razón – Aceptó finalmente Ginny antes de volverse hacía Hermione para despedirse, habían llegado al punto donde cada una tomaba un camino diferente – Cuando termine mi entrenamiento pasaré por biblioteca – Hermione asintió – ¡Diviértete con ojitos seductores!

– ¡Ginny! Deja de llamarlo así – Le regañó viéndola marchar riendo.

Hermione suspiró y retomó su camino hacia la biblioteca, Theodore y ella habían quedado en verse de nuevo esa mañana para acabar Aritmancia y comenzar con Runas. Lo encontró en su mesa de siempre, con los apuntes ya desplegados sobre la mesa, se saludaron brevemente y se pusieron con los ejercicios.

Hermione no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando un fuerte golpe le sobresaltó. Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar, y había dejado caer con más fuerza de la necesaria sus cosas sobre la mesa. Parecía molesto. Hermione se quedó más tiempo del necesario observándolo, porque recibió una mirada afilada por parte del rubio invitándola a dejar de mirarle.

– ¡Hola chicos! – Canturreó feliz Luna, haciendo saltar en su asiento a Hermione por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Traía bajo el brazo uno de los libros sobre Darwin que le había regalado la castaña – Venía a leer cuando os vi juntos.

– ¿Te está gustando? – Le preguntó Hermione recuperándose del susto.

– Oh, sí. Me encanta. Muchas gracias Hermione – Respondió cortés.

– Si quieres, puedo traerte más – Ofreció.

– Eso sería genial.

Tras el intercambio de palabras, Luna se quedó allí plantada, con su aire ausente y los ojos de sapo desorbitados mirando a la nada. Hermione solo pudo apiadarse de ella. Iba a invitarla a pasar la mañana con ellos, cuando Theo se adelantó para su sorpresa.

– ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

– Oh, Merlín Theodore, ¿quieres ser también mi amigo? – Preguntó emocionada Luna.

– Claro Lovegood.

– Luna, tienes que llamarme Luna. Los amigos se llaman por los nombres – Respondió tomando asiento.

– Luna – Pronunció despacio y con una delicadeza que asombró a la Gryffindor.

La rubia le sonrió encantadoramente.

– Estoy muy feliz, ¡ya tengo cuatro amigos!: Hermione, Ginny, Anthony y ahora tú.

Theo se limitó a asentir, y el extraño trío se sumió en un agradable silencio. Hermione echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, para encontrarse a magos y brujas mirándolos y susurrando. No los culpaba, ella jamás se habría imaginado compartiendo mesa con esos dos, pero ahora sentía que era lo correcto.

– Si no quieren que te miren, eres libre de irte – Comunicó Theodore sin inmutarse.

– No, no. Estoy bien. Es aquí donde quiero estar – Le aseguró la castaña. El chico le dirigió una mirada imperturbable antes de encogerse de hombros y retomar su lectura.

Durante un par de horas, no se escuchó una mosca. Bueno, en realidad sí. Draco hacía movimientos bruscos de vez en cuando captando la atención de Hermione, pero eso era todo.

Hasta que aparecieron ellos.

Blaise y Ginny.

Entraron discutiendo a la biblioteca, ganándose una reprimenda de Madame Pince. Cuando consiguieron librarse de ella, Ginny se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba Hermione y se dejó caer en una de las sillas libres. Blaise no tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

– Tienes que dejar de hacer esto – Siseó la pelirroja tapándose el rostro con las manos.

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó divertido.

– ¡Acosarme! Me confundes.

– ¿Te confundo? – Cuestionó seductor.

– ¡Para mal! No te hagas ideas raras – Respondió sonrojada.

Blaise rio, dándole un respiro a Ginny, se acercó a Hermione.

– Como están mis mestizos – Dijo en voz alta mientras acariciaba el estómago plano de la castaña.

– ¿Qué haces?, ¡aparta las zarpas! – Ordenó la Gryffindor avergonzada.

– ¡Idiota! – Lo insultó Ginny golpeándole en la nuca.

– No me golpes, me duele la cabeza.

– Eso es tu cerebro tratando de entender su propia estupidez – Contradijo la chica rondando los ojos con exasperación.

– Las Gryffindor no sabéis divertiros. Era una broma, amargadas – Moduló dejándose caer en una silla y recargando su peso contra el respaldar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?, ¿no decías que tu valiosa reputación se vendría abajo si nos vieran juntos? – Le atacó la pelirroja.

– He decidido que me da igual – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El mundo debía estar por acabar, porque si todo aquello ya era de por si extraño, aún más lo fue, cuando un Draco Malfoy enfurruñado llegó hasta la mesa que compartían los otros cinco, dejando caer sus cosas en la mesa y ocupando la última silla libre.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio.

– Formo parte de este grupo os guste o no – Aclaró con tosquedad – No voy a ser un marginado también en mi grupo del loquero.

– Oh, genial. ¿Ahora también hacemos terapias en Hogwarts? – Cuestionó Hermione rodando los ojos.

– Este grupo es un suicidio social – Medio bromeó Ginny observando como todos los alumnos presentes en la biblioteca no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

Juntos parecían una colección de zapatos dispares. No podían ser más diferentes y llamar más la atención.

La magia de Hogwarts obraba milagros.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a una gran lectora: **ale24mc** , ¡ayer fue su cumpleaños! Muchísimas felicidades guapísima :D Facebook me lo chivó, y quise aprovechar la ocasión para dedicártelo.

Ahora, vamos a entrar en materia, ¿qué tal?, ¿os gustó?: Acercamientos, discusiones, acercamientos, amistades, ¡otra vez discusiones!. Bueno, con este grupo es un no parar, ¡lo que puede pasar en una simple biblioteca!. Parece que Hermione se ha hecho amiga de Theo, y aunque no estoy a favor de la violencia, ¡me encanta cuando Ginny golpea a Blaise! xD y es mi imaginación, o a Draco no le gustó nada, nada, NADA, que Hermione lo cambiara por Theo... Además, también está el hecho de que Theo parece que vio a alguien ;) ¡Cuantas cosas han pasado!

Creo que voy a tener que empezar acudir a terapia con el Doctor Bonham, aunque yo ya sé cuál es mi trastorno, **¡estoy obsesionada con los reviews**! Así, que espero que sigáis avivando mi locura y me escribáis vuestras impresiones :3

Próxima actualización Proyecto Azkaban.

¡Besos desde España!

Eishel Panakos.


	10. Sesión 5: Ginny y el basilisco

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: _Tras los acontecimientos vividos en el Mundo Mágico: tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw se ven obligados hacer terapia grupal con un muggle. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

 **ADVERTENCIA** : No soy psicóloga, así que perdonen si meto la pata con algunas de las cosas que escriba. Y por supuesto, no pretendo trivializar, ni quitarles importancia a muchos de los problemas que nombre. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, por lo que aviso desde ya, que no tengo ninguna intención de herir a nadie.

* * *

 **Relatos Salvajes**

 **Capítulo diez:**

Sesión 5: Ginny y el basilisco.

" _¿Quién es más loco: el loco o el loco que sigue al loco?"_

 **.**

– Anthony, estoy muy feliz, ¡tengo un nuevo amigo! – Comentó a modo de saludo Luna mientras iban ingresando a la sala.

El Doctor Bonham, que ya esperaba en su silla de siempre al grupo de jóvenes, compuso una sonrisa radiante en dirección a la chica.

– Oh, Luna ¡Eso es genial ¿Quién es?.

– Theodore – Sonrió dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos en el dorso de la mano al ojiazul.

– ¿Nuestro Theodore? – Preguntó alzando las cejas gratamente sorprendido. Sabía que estaba surgiendo un acercamiento entre esos dos, su instinto nunca fallaba, era justo lo que necesitaban ambos, una amistad.

Una amistad extraña, pero, al fin y al cabo, era un hombro en el que apoyarse.

Anthony miró a Theo buscando algún gesto que le confirmara las palabras de Luna, pero el larguirucho muchacho había tomada su pose petrificada de siempre y lo miraba impasible. Como si la conversación no tuviera que ver con él.

 _Lo tomaré como un sí. No responder es también una respuesta._ Se felicitó el Doctor mentalmente.

– ¡Y hay más! – Continuó pletórica la rubia, aquella mañana parecía más excitada que de costumbre, se veía que estaba realmente feliz – Hermione también es amiga de Theodore, han estado estudiando juntos todo el fin de semana – Reveló señalando a su compañera y obligándola a pronunciarse.

– Es el mejor compañero de estudios – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Anthony aplaudió mientras se ponía de pie con ímpetu y decía con voz alegre.

– Fabuloso, ¡bravo, bravo!

El Doctor estaba tan feliz por los avances, que abrazó a una confundida Hermione, un rígido Theodore y una contentísima Luna. Cabe resaltar, que esta última fue la única que reaccionó devolviéndole el abrazo.

– Patético – Masculló huraño Draco.

– ¿Decías algo, Draco? – Preguntó el _muggle_ mientras soltaba a Luna.

– Perfecto, todos amigos – Rectificó con falsa alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan estirada, que en su rostro afilado lucía siniestra.

– Draco y Hermione también son amigos – Informó Luna.

Hermione miró a Luna como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

– Sí, somos íntimos – Respondió con sorna Malfoy.

La Gryffindor tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

– No seas tan cínico – Apostilló.

– Os he visto hablando y …

– Nos has visto incordiándonos mutuamente, nada más – Le cortó la castaña enviándole una mirada de advertencia a la rubia, lo último que necesitaba es que Anthony pusiera de nuevo el punto de mira sobre ella y no dejara de interrogarla sobre su relación con Malfoy.

 _Iugh. Su relación con Malfoy._ Pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría de punta a punta la columna vertebral.

– Pero…

– Un Malfoy jamás será nada de este intento de bruja – Draco desvió la conversación hacia terreno conocido.

No iba a confesar que disfrutaba de perseguir y hacer rabiar a Hermione, porque ella era la única persona que le dirigía la palabra más de dos minutos. La única que no le miraba con desagrado por su pasado como Mortífago. La única que, en cierta forma, le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Aunque sólo discutieran y acabaran insultándose.

 _Ambos hacen un gran esfuerzo porque no los relacionen._ Garabateó en su libreta.

– No la llames bruja, Draco – Le reprochó el hombre paternalmente.

– Hasta un simple _muggle_ sabe que no mereces ser una bruja – Susurró Draco en dirección a Hermione para molestarla, esta le respondió con un fuerte pisotón en el pie que le hizo sisear apretando los dientes.

–Eres un niñato, malcriado y racista – Lo insultó levantando la voz.

El aludido rio sin humor. Terreno conocido. Siempre la mejor opción.

– Y tú una insoportable sabelotodo y prejuiciosa.

– ¿Prejuiciosa yo? ¿yo? – Rugió indignada la leona. Echaba chispas por los ojos, lo que divirtió en cierta forma al Slytherin.

– Sí, tú, _pelo arbusto_ – Afirmó cruzándose de abrazos como si no estuviera siendo abrasado por los ardientes ojos de la chica.

 _Si las miradas matasen_. Pensó Anthony sin parar de escribir.

– ¡Tus prejuicios son los que te han puesto en esta situación! – Le gritó de vuelta provocando una mueca apenas visible en el rostro de Draco.

El Doctor vio que era momento de intervenir si no quería que llegaran a las manos. Hermione se veía muy capaz.

– No voy a permitir más estas contestaciones en mis terapias – Habló con seriedad mientras ajustaba sus gafas en la nariz – Vamos arreglar las cosas como personas adultas y civilizadas – Pidió.

Hermione respiró varias veces de forma profunda para tranquilizarse.

– Tienes razón. No era mi intención insultarlo – Moduló arrepentida por haber perdido los papeles. Ella no era así, Malfoy siempre sacaba lo peor de ella.

– ¿No era tu intención llamarme niñato, malcriado y racista? – Le provocó Draco con la ceja albina alzada.

 _Juro que un día de estos se la voy a rapar de verdad_. Masculló interiormente Hermione.

– No, no lo era. De igual forma, que no era tu intención llamarme insoportable sabelotodo y prejuiciosa – Rebatió la castaña con un intento de sonrisa afable.

– Oh, no te equivoques. Yo si pienso que tú eres una insoportable, sabelotodo y prejuiciosa – Sus orbes aceradas brillaban con burla y provocación.

Hermione enrojeció de rabia.

– ¡Eres un niñato, malcriado y racista!

– Entiendo que no es tu intención repetirlo – Dijo socarrón e internamente contento por haber conseguido cabrearla por segunda vez en menos de media hora.

– Bueno, se acabó. Es obvio que no os lleváis bien – Intervino Anthony dando por terminada la absurda discusión.

– No sabía que era un concurso de obviedades – ironizó Ginny.

– Ginny y Blaise pasan también tiempo juntos – Comentó en voz alta Luna.

– ¿Estás conspirando contra todos nosotros, _Lunática_? – Soltó Draco incrédulo.

– ¡Draco! Ya está bien de increpar a tus compañeras – Insistió el Doctor viendo que su autoridad en aquella sala era nula.

– ¡No!, solo pensé que a Anthony le alegraría saber que somos un equipo y ahora pasamos tiempo juntos fuera de la terapia – Razonó Luna con una tierna sonrisa. Sin perturbarse.

– Claro que sí, Luna. Saber que se están rompiendo barreras y que buscáis apoyo los unos en los otros, ¡es fabuloso! – Miró a Hermione y Draco – Aunque algunos vayan más despacio – Recibió un resoplido sincronizado de ambos e ignorándolos para no entrar en otra disputa, puso toda su atención en la otra pareja nombrada – ¿Y qué me decís de vuestra reciente amistad? – Interrogó, bolígrafo en mano.

Blaise carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Es una amistad peligrosa y complicada, _Doc_. Pero yo lo intento a pesar de las adversidades – Teatralizó captando la atención del _muggle_ y haciendo fruncir el ceño a Ginny – A veces, es divertida y pienso que le caigo bien. Dos segundos después, se vuelve violenta y me golpea sin razón. Y a continuación, se ríe y es dulce, para luego pasar al enfado y ladrarme por cualquier cosa. Es un bucle sin salida. Está loca perdida – Relató el moreno ante la divertida expresión de Ginny – Pero por Ginevra, aguanto lo que sea – Dramatizó con una sonrisa afligida.

– Eres tonto del culo – Profirió la pelirroja.

– Le encanta insultarme, pero sé que en realidad me aprecia – Sonrió bobalicón.

Ginny rio tras sus palabras.

– Ve, _Doc_. Es tantas mujeres a la vez que me tiene completamente ocupado – Dijo levantando las manos en rendición.

– Tengo personalidades múltiples... o al menos eso dicen cada una de ellas – Respondió con burla la Gryffindor siguiéndole el rollo a Blaise.

– Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro – Agregó el moreno.

 _Si no recuerdo mal, apunté que era esquizofrénica._ Recordó Anthony buscando entre sus apuntes.

 _Ginevra Weasley:_ _Problemas con los límites. Comentarios mordaces. Escucha voces. ¿Posible esquizofrenia?_

– En nuestra primera terapia, Hermione comentó que escuchabas voces.

– Sí, bueno, fue una etapa de mi vida – Puntualizó Ginny con indiferencia.

– ¿Te pasa con frecuencia? ¿Tomas medicación? – Indagó curioso.

– Eso fue hace años. Y no, no ha vuelto a pasarme.

– Era algo así como un amigo imaginario – Intervino Hermione un poco nerviosa por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

– Sí, un basilisco – Respondió la pelirroja ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Hermione, que respondió con una cándida sonrisa.

– ¿Un… basilisco? – Preguntó incrédulo sin dejar de tomar notas y pasando por alto el intercambio no verbal de las chicas.

– Sí yo quiero tener como amigo invisible a un basilisco, lo tengo y punto.

– No le enfade _Doc._ Recuerde, está casi tan chalada como Theodore – Mumuró Blaise recibiendo en el acto un golpe en la nuca.

– Me doi por enterado – Dijo poniendo de nuevo toda su atención en la chica – ¿Y qué te decía el basilisco?

– Cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas Ginny?

– Cosas malas.

– ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – Insistió.

– Sta ska naaalash hay stka thshero.

– ¿Q-qué has dicho?

– Lo que me decía el basilisco. Hablaba Pársel - Respondió con simpleza.

El Doctor Bonham frunció el ceño ante el ataque de risa de Blaise, que fue callado rápidamente por un buen merecido golpe de Ginny.

– Vale, está bien. Me quedo con lo de 'cosas malas' ya que mi Pársel no es muy fluido – Sonrió antes de cambiar de tema – Tengo apuntado, que fue el Señor Malfoy el causante, ¿es cierto?

– Le dio algo… que le hizo actuar así – Dijo Hermione intentando enfocar el caso de la forma más real posible en el mundo _muggle_.

 _De nuevo, Hermione y su necesidad de controlar todas las conversaciones_. Anotó en su cuaderno.

– ¿Drogas? – Probó.

– Sí, algo así.

 _¿El padre de Draco drogó a una niña? ¡La drogó! ¿Qué mente perturbada hace eso?¡A una niña!._ Gritó en su cabeza el Doctor, aunque su fachada exterior era de pura calma _._

– ¿C-con qué fin hizo esto el Señor Malfoy? – Consiguió modular no sin esfuerzo.

– Para que Ginny le ayudara a encontrar una cosa – Respondió Hermione rápidamente.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Cosas malas.

– Vale, otra vez cosas malas – Miró a Draco en busca de alguna otra respuesta. El rubio se encogió simplemente de hombros.

– Estuve a punto de matar a Hermione – Confesó Ginny en voz baja.

La mandíbula del Doctor se desprendió, los ojos se abrieron en desmesura y las manos le fallaron dejando caer al suelo el bolígrafo y la libreta.

 _¿Acaba de decir que intento matar a Hermione?_ Gritó en su cabeza estupefacto.

– ¿Intentaste… matar a tu amiga? – Consiguió vocalizar.

– Sí. Y a otros compañeros. Los dejé a todos en... coma.

Se quedó helado durante unos segundos en los que no escuchó ni un ruido, hasta que sintió su pulso acelerarse y comenzó a sudar frío. Escaneó la habitación en busca de alguna reacción normal a semejante confesión, pero solo encontró rostros serenos.

– ¿Por qué están todos tan tranquilos? ¿Cuántos asesinos conocen para no alterarse?

– Uff, _Doc_. No pida respuestas que no quiere saber. Créeme – Habló Blaise.

– Mi tía intento matar a… Hermione, ¿recuerda? – Añadió Draco.

– Y mi madre lo intentó conmigo – Intervino por primera vez Theo.

– Y esto solo por nombrar algunos – Finalizó Luna mirándole inocentemente con sus grandes ojos.

 _Pies de plomo y mente abierta. Pies de plomo y mente abierta. No podía volver a perder los papeles y hablar sin pensar. Estos chicos necesitan ayuda, no más presión. Alguien que les entienda y los lleve por el camino correcto ¡Ese tienes que ser tú!_ Se recordó Anthony mientras secaba el sudor de su frente _. Pies de plomo y mente abierta._

– No soy una asesina, fue… sin querer – Y se echó a llorar.

– Vamos Ginny, ya lo he olvidado, no eras tú – La consoló Hermione.

– ¡Mione!, ¡lo siento mucho! ¡muchísimo!

 _¿La perdonó sin más? ¡Era su vida! ¡Su vida!_ Anthony retuvo las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

– Te perdoné hace mucho, dejémoslo en el pasado – Hermione se levantó de su silla y envolvió entre sus brazos a la desconsolada pelirroja.

 _Hermione es la persona más comprensiva del mundo… o la más estúpida._ Pensó observando la surrealista escena.

– Voy… voy a ver si me he enterado bien: el padre de Draco drogó a Ginny, que sufrió de alucinaciones e intentó matar a varios compañeros, entre ellos, a Hermione. Esta le perdonó y ahora son amigas intimas, ¿me equivoco?.

Tras unos segundos, todos asintieron.

– Vale – Consiguió decir con voz aflautada, para luego quedarse en silencio mirando las anotaciones que había ido tomando.

Tras unos minutos, en la que los chicos se estuvieron mirando entre ellos sin saber muy bien que hacer, y Hermione se mordisqueaba las uñas nerviosas por la posibilidad de haber hecho que las neuronas en la cabeza del Doctor explotaran, Blaise habló.

– Está conmocionado.

– Muy bien, genio. No nos habíamos dado cuenta – Le respondió Ginny ya recuperada de su crisis.

– ¿Y cómo se arregló todo? – Inquirió.

– Harry le salvó – Respondió Luna.

– Ginevra es la novia del gran Harry Potter, el gafotas inmortal. Tiene un serio complejo de héroe – Se quejó Blaise.

– No soy ningún accesorio, tengo nombre propio – Masculló enfadada la Gryffindor.

– Háblame de él – Pidió el _muggle_.

– Harry, es especial. Él ha sufrido mucho, se quedó huérfano muy joven y fue criado por su familia materna, que no lo querían demasiado – Relató Ginny con un brillo especial en los ojos – Luego, conoció a mi hermano Ron, se hicieron amigos y pasó a formar parte de mi familia. Soy la pequeña de siete hermanos que vivían para molestarme, pero cuando él llegó, todo cambió, era agradable conmigo y me ayudó cuando pasó lo del basilisco y no solo a mí, también ha estado ahí para muchas otras personas. Es totalmente un ejemplo a seguir de valentía y determinación. Se ha metido en bastantes problemas, pero siempre sale airoso – Rio.

– Parece un buen chico – Apostilló Anthony – ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

– Dos meses.

– No quiero que me malinterpretes Ginevra, pero parece que más que amor es admiración y cariño lo que sientes por Harry.

– ¿Qué? – Pestañeó confusa.

– Ni si quieras has hablado de él en ninguna de las otras sesiones, su nombre salió una vez a relucir y fue Hermione quien lo nombró. Blaise lo ha insultado y ni te has inmutado. Y tras tus palabras, se nota que lo admiras y aprecias, pero no que lo amas – Ginny le miró estupefacta – Fijación por el chico con pasado difícil que es dulce contigo y además, te ayuda en un momento difícil de tu vida. El héroe de una niña que necesitaba algo de atención – Ante el silencio de la pelirroja, Anthony se apresuró hablar – Es simplemente una opinión, no quería molestarte.

– Para nada. Está todo bien – Le sonrió aún confusa.

La alarma de un móvil sonó rompiendo el momento.

– Vaya, se terminó la hora – Comentó Anthony mirando a los presentes con una amplia sonrisa – Quiero que sigáis haciendo cosas juntos fuera de terapia. Recordar, somos un equipo.

Draco aplaudió sobresaltando a sus compañeros por la efusividad.

– ¡Bien! – dijo con falsa alegría.

– ¡Bien! – Concordó pletórica Luna sin percatarse del sarcasmo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola!, soy yo, la desaparecida.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Rachel** , **(L)** ¡para ti mi Rachel! **(L)** una grandiosa lectora, que ha estado ahí desde el principio y que ha esperado muchísimo por esta dedicatoria ¡desde noviembre! y además, hace poquito fue su cumpleaños, ¡FELICIDADES! espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura y que te siga leyendo por aquí y FB durante muchooooos años :D GRACIAS por todo el apoyo ¡LOVE!

Ahora, bueno, bueno, vamos a meternos en materia: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? A Luna le ha faltado tiempo para contarle al doctor los cambios por el colegio xD ¿Y las discusiones entre D/H? Siguen en su línea, pero están a punto de sufrir un cambio importante en su relación :3 ¡no diré más! en cambio, a Blaise y Ginny tienen una relación más cómplice jijiji veremos que pasa ahora que la duda ha sido sembrada en Ginny.

Por cierto, nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias por el inmeso apoyo (L)

 **¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

¡BESOS!

 **Eishel Panakos.**

 **PD: la frase Pársel la he sacado de por ahí, así que no os molestéis en averiguar que significa xD**


End file.
